What are friends for?
by xoxreetz
Summary: COMPLETE!Serena get's herself a new roommate and don't get along at first but then they become very good friends. He asks her to do something for him and she says yes until she realizes she gets into far more trouble than she bargained for!
1. Why

This is my first fan fiction so please read it and write reviews and please go easy on me and I don't own SM

**What are Friends For?**

**Prologue- Why?**

I sit on the plane, thinking how did I get myself in this mess in the first place.

Why do I agree on everything before even thinking of anything else? I

should've said NO I can't. Is it really hard to say NO? It sounds easy but it

isn't. Trust me!! I know. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name's Serena,

Serena Moon. I'm an orphan with many secrets living with my brother and

struggling artist working in New York, YUP the Big Apple.Trying to make it

big and famous, yes its true not everything is based on fairytales except my

prince charming, Darien. He was my roommate, who I had developed my

feelings for but I knew I couldn't have him because he was already engaged to

a bloody bitch named Beryl. She had everything, the perfect figure, money

luxurious life and the one thing that I envied the most was that she had Darien.

She's nice when he's around but when he leaves she becomes the total bitch

that everyone knew except him I know one thing for sure he is totally in love

with her. That's what makes me jealous but as a good friend I don't let my

feelings show and let my unrequited love for him die and maybe just maybe

I'll fall in love with someone who loves me the way that I do for them. Well I

wouldn't have gotten myself in this mess in the place if Andrew, my brother

wouldn't have decided to move to his girlfriend's house. Who could blame

them? They were getting married for crying out loud but still I should've

asked one of my best friends, Lita, Mina, Rei, Ami to move in with me but I

was so stupid and didn't even made a gesture but oh well what's done is

done. Well I'll tell you my tale because its going to be a long whileuntil we get

to London. Well, It all started when...


	2. Moving News

**Last Time on What are friends for?**

Well I'll tell you my tale because its going to be a long while

until we get to London. Well, It all started when...

**Chapter 2 - Moving News**

"That's it your just moving, that's all you have to say for yourself" I said, tears stinging in my eyes threatening to fall any second.

"I know Serena it's hard for the both of staying this apart but I'm getting married in two months" Andrew said, my brother.

I know I was being selfish but what was I suppose to do, we never were apart from each other. At the orphanage he always protected me from the big kids, and always cheering me up. We never knew our parents. The owner of the orphanage and our supervisor, Kathy told us that were one of the few survivors of the plane crash, that happened 20 years ago. From that day I was scared of airplanes, because I'll always say to my self it's going to crash, sometimes I have horrid nightmares but can't explain to myself what was that.Soon my thoughts were interuppted by Andrew's voice.

"Serena I've never told you this but after I knew I was going to move I interviewed some people to find you a new roomate who would pay half the rent"

"WHAT!!" I screeched, "How could you that wothout me, What if he/she turns out to be a psycho or a murderer, sorry to say but your picks aren't really good either and you don't even know what I'm going through do you?"

Andrew looked kinda hurt but I was mad at him for doing this to me but deep down I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"I'm sorry Andrew I shouldn't have blown up like that" I said and went up to him and hugged him.

"No, Serena I'm the one who should say sorry, I should've told you this long time and nobody would have gotten hurt"

"That's okay, you were just being a good brother to me I'm the one who's being selfish" I sighed. It felt like a brother sister bonding moment but Andrew had to ruin it like always.

"You're right, you are being selfish" he said in a teasing tone and laughed.

"ANDREW!!" I punched him playfully on the arm.

"OW, that hurt"

"You're such a wuss man" I smiled and we both started laughing like nothing happened.

"So you going to help me pack" Andrew said hopefully.

"You're on your own on this one buddy," I said laughing. "Im going to meet with the girls, I'll be back in a few haours k"

"Please Serena, you're the best sister in the world" he pouted. I wasn't gonna fall for this one.

"I know I am" I smiled and left. I could hear him grumbling in the apartment but he deserved it after what he did to me.

THANX GUYS for the wonderful reviews and just keep on writing them cuz then ill feel kinda motivated and do better on this story thanx u guys are the best


	3. Meeting the Gals

CHAPTER 3 MEETING THE GALS 

"Aww Serena, it can't be that bad as you trying to make it seem" Mina consoled me. She was one of my closest friends that I confided in.

"Yeah it can't be that bad, like a murderer, c'mon Andrew's choice isn't that bad is it?" Lita questioned.

"You always jump to conclusions Meatball head", Raye said in her arrogant way. And at last when I thought Amy would say something against them like how I was right. She says

"They're right Serena, you're not a little girl anymore you could look out for yourself rather than your brother checking every five minutes if you're okay or not".

I was totally shocked they were going against me. My eyes stated to well up with tears again. I thought they understood that my brother was like a mom and a dad to me. Without him I didn't know where I would be right now. Then I knew I had to stop acting like a baby and grow up.

"Serena we don't mean it like that, it's just that we have to look out for you and what's the best for you" said Mina.

"I know everybody deserves to be happy and certainly Andrew" I said thinking what Andrew gone for to make me happy.

"Hey Serena I know what you could do, you could live in with me because my roommate is moving out too "said Amy.

"No thanks Amy, after all the studing you put me through I can't handle it any longer" I joked They all knew I wasn't the brightest student at school We all grew up at the orphanage. I think it was fate to bring us all together.

Mina is the bubbly blond always cheering people up. She wants to be a model someday.

Lita is a chef at some restaurant but she hopes to open her own restaurant in the near future.

Raye the fury one is a priestess at her grandpa's temple. He adopted her when she was 10 but still kept contact with us.

And Amy the smartest one wants to be a doctor but at the rate she's going you could just call her a brain surgeon.

"Omg, what if he's cute," suggested Mina.

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"You're roommate, you silly" she said. She had a way with words that's really weird, like silly billy.

"Don't count on it, don't you know Andrew picked him, he won't be but he'll a nightmare for sure" I sighed.

"Oh well, when the time comes we'll be ready for him until then let's go shopping" Lita said. She always knew what to say in these times.

"That's the first good thing anybody said today" I said with a huge grin on my face. For the rest of the day we just shopped till we dropped.

Sorry guys I never updated for soo long cuz my comp wasn't working and I had to fix it soo thanx plz send reviews.


	4. The lover and the roommate

Chapter 4 The lover and the roommate 

I came home at 9:30. I didn't know I was gone for so long. With the girls time just flies by not even knowing. I could hear Andrew grumbling about something. So, I went to check it out. The box was over full and he was trying to close it. What an idiot!

"You know if you take some of the things out of the box, it'll close" I said amused. Andrew looked up annoyed.

"Well, I won't be in this mess in the first place if you had helped me"

"Fine, Ill help you" I sighed.

So till 10:30 we packed and found things from our past. It bought good memories and some sad ones. They were some things that you couldn't forget even if you tried to.

"Hey Serena"

"Yea"

"Your roommate is coming tomorrow"

"Oh, don't u even remind me," I groaned.

"Well he's coming whether you like or not"

"What time?" I asked grumpily.

"At 4:00, by the time he comes I'll be gone"

"Hey Andrew"

"Yea"

"You have to see me every day okay," I said hesitantly.

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

We hugged and had a brother sister bonding. Which was cool because I hardly see him anymore. He's always planning his wedding with Rita. They do make a great couple together and Andrew deserves the best.

"I think I'm going to sleep, I have a big day tomorrow" I yawned.

"Yea, I should get some sleep too," Andrew said.

"Good night"

"Good night"

I went to my bedroom changed into my pajamas and right when I hit my pillow I was fast asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Next morning)

The sun shone brightly this morning from my window, which is really annoying because I'm trying to get some sleep. I could hear the traffic coming and going from my apartment. I cant imagine people waking up this early on a freaking Sunday. They just can't go to sleep and don't bother people who are trying to get some sleep and forget about their problems.

"Rise and shine Serena" I heard Andrew from the other side of the door. Even thought it was early I had to get up because I knew I couldn't fall asleep.

I opened my door and I could smell blueberry pancakes. My stomach grumbled. One thing I like about Andrew the most is that he could cook but not as good as Lita though. If it weren't for him I would've eaten TV dinners for the rest of my life. You see I couldn't make a single toast without bringing the whole fire department in. I went to brush my teeth and sat down to eat some yummy pancakes.

While I was eating my pancakes I noticed Andrews stuff was already gone. Now I knew it was for real and soon I lost my appetite. I knew this was my last Andrew blueberry pancake.

"Hey Serena, I'll come over tomorrow and see your roommate, okay" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I said with the least interest.

"Well, I should go now I have an appointment with the caterer," he said "Don't forget he's coming in four hours and also Serena BE NICE!"

"What I'm always nice," I said innocently.

"Okay I trust you," he sighed.

"I should start on the cleaning any ways"

After a hug and a bye he was gone. Four two hours I just cleaned and arrange things so they looked neat. I took a shower and got ready. I don't was to look like shit when he comes. First impression counts you know, The phone rang as I did final touches on my hair. I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Serena" I knew that voice anywhere and soon I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Diamond," soon I had the energy to do anything.

"So what's my little rabbit doing today?" he asked with the gentlest voice that could met any girls heart.

"Oh, nothing really" I said and told him about Andrew's moving and a new roommate.

"He better not be a looker or I may have some competition," He teased. I laughed some of the things he said were very amusing.

"Yea right, like that's going to happen, probably a psycho if u ask me," he said.

Diamond and I have been going out for almost a year now. He has sliver hair and these beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost into. He was caring, loving and the funniest guy that I know. He knows how to brighten up my days in gloomy times like this one for example. He has this charisma that make everyone feel happy about themselves. I'm just trying to say that he's perfect nothing else.

"I planned something special for our one year anniversary," he said.

"I can't wait, it's going to be awesome" I was practically glowing.

I heard the doorbell. I looked at the clock and it was four, right on time.

"Well I have to go now, I think it's my roommate talk to you soon," I said.

"Okay meet me at the arcade and then we'll go for dinner okay"

"Okay"

"Bye, Love you"

"Love you too, bye" I said and hung up. The doorbell rang again, I guess he's not the patient type.

"I'm coming," I said. I quietly went to the door. I was actually nervous about the whole roommate thing, if u ask me. I opened the door slowly. I was shocked. He didn't look like a killer or a psycho but he sure was a handsome. He had black hair that had a tint of violet in it and he had the mysterious eyes I've ever seen. He sure was good looking, but Diamond could beat him by a mile.

"Hi, I'm Serena"

"Hello, I'm Darien you're new roommate".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys how did u like my new chapter and soon ill update the next chapter soo plz write reviews


	5. First Impressions suck!

Chapter 5 First Impressions 

"Hello, I'm Darien your new roommate," he said.

He had this really cool British accent. I love people with British accents. I don't know why but I do.

"Um, when are you going to move in, I mean your stuff and all?" I asked.

"I have the moving truck people downstairs, so I was thinking how about now" he said.

"Sure, you guys want any help?"

"No thank you" he said politely.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked again, see I was being nice and Andrew said I'm mean.

"Black coffee would be fine"

Ewwww this guy has a very bad taste in coffee that's for sure like black coffee? Who drinks that?

Ughhh and what's with his ugly green jacket too?

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked and handed his disgusting coffee.

"Well actually, I'm from London and my parents own the Shields cooperation, so I'm just here to open one of the offices her in America and what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a painter and I sell my paintings in my little shop," I said. I was really attached to my shop, even though it was small but it was mine.

"Oh, now I get it!" he said.

"Get what?" I asked. Boy was I confused?

"Your hairstyle, it looks like pair of meatballs and spaghetti coming out of it, are they some kind of art too?" he asked in an amusing tone.

"Uh, Excuse me?" I was shocked the least but angry for sure. He has some nerve to say something about my hairstyle.

"For your information, it's a unique hairstyle and I had it since I was small so back off," I said clenching my teeth.

"Cool down, Meatball brain I was just joking," he said laughing. Now I was steaming ma, its enough that Raye calls me Meatball head but Meatball brain that's just crossing the line here.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't be talking, like look at your hideous green jacket," I said. That'll shut him right up.

"Hey, what's wrong with my jacket?" he asked slightly offended.

"It looks like some one just puked on it and handed it to you to wear it," I said and suddenly I was giggling. You should've seen his face; it was filled with pure shock.

"I spent $3000 dollars on this jacket" he said and sounded mad.

"Well, you just lost your money in the dumps buddy," I said, I was in hysterics. Now I saw he was really ready to blow that even made me more hysterical than before.

"And who says you have fashion style anyway the clothes that your wearing is like 5 years old," he said calmly.

"Well you know what you're just a an arrogant jerk who picks on people," I practically screamed

"I rather prefer living with a murderer that with you".

"Tough luck, you really need to control your temper first of all," he said it like nothing was wrong and sitting there drinking his gross coffee. I would've killed him right there if I had the choice.

"Well get your stuff moved in because I'm going, I have better things to do than just sit around and bicker all day" I said and stomped out of my apartment.

I heard him say nice meeting you. Nice meeting you my ass! Oho how I wanted to kill him and Andrew right now! I knew that from now on we were going to have these arguments everyday until we're together as roommates. Let me get my hands on Andrew right now. I knew his taste was bad but not this low. He has to pay and that good for nothing jerk.

Last but not least I hate people with BRITISH ACCENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEY GUYS THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GREAT BUT I HAVE TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TYPE IT FOR YOU AS SOON AS I CAN SOO SEE YA AND THANX ONCE AGAIN


	6. Dinner and a cake

**Chapter 6 Dinner and a cake**

Mmm... hot chocolate just what I need to calm my nerves down. Today was not my day, seriously after Darien nothing is worse. I tried being nice and see where it got me hell of nowhere. So now I'm at this really cute café having hot chocolate with Diamond after having dinner at this really neat Italian restaurant.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Don't even ask," I said really bummed out.

"Why was he that bad?" he asked again with a teasing tone.

"Yea, he sure is a hottie, I don't think I could keep my hands off of him," I said playfully.

"Oh yea, now I have to come by your apartment everyday to check on you," he said laughing.

"Don't worry, he's a big jerk anyway, you want know something?" I asked.

"What?" he said and sounded interested.

"I tried being nice to him and you know what he does?"

"What" he said with this sparkle in his eyes.

"He insults my hairstyle, like what the hell, he should change his freaking jacket it so ugly ugh" I hate him I can't believe Andrew picked him I would rather have a murderer living with me than him like ugh I hate him I HATE HIM," I said in a quick breath and let out a frustrated sigh.

You want know what I think," he said holding my hand and it was my turn to say what.

"What?" I said smiling who could resist him?

"He's probably nervous because he's new in the country and have a hot roommate who he can't resist," he said calmly. "He was just mean to you because that's the only option that was left to him"

"I hope that's right because I wouldn't want a mean roommate anyway," I said and feeling lot better now and enjoying my last bit of my hot chocolate.

"You want to take a stroll in the park before I leave you for the night?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure why not" I said happily and taking his hand in mine and walked to the park.

Life was a sweet moment when I was with Diamond. When I'm with him I always feel happy and safe. Diamond and I met on this Europe trip and made a lot of friends there. One day when I was shopping in France I bumped into him and it was love at first sight. I know it's corny but it feels good. After the bump into thing we swapped numbers and I realized he lived in New York and after that we were dating. Oh my gosh I was babbling. Suddenly I realized I was at my door and thought the time went really fast.

"So, I'll call you then about the weekend," he said softly.

"Okay," I said.

We kissed and said good byes. It was a sweet kiss but now I knew I had to face Darien THE BIG DEMON all by myself isn't that sad?

I slowly opened the door. I saw everything in place and some new things that probably were Darien's. Something smelled good, I don't know what but something did smell good. I went into the kitchen and saw this really good-looking chocolate cake sitting on the dinning table. Guess what was written on it?

I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. It said SORRY SERENA FROM YOUR JERK ROOMMATE DARIEN. I was so umm I don't know what to feel I guess shocked for sure.

"Do you like?" some one asked from behind me. I was startled, jumped and turned around.

"Do you like it?" he asked again.

"Umm, I don't know what to say," I said. I truly was shocked.

"I know that was mean and I shouldn't have said anything about your hairstyle," he said guiltily.

"Naw, that's okay I was mean to saying something about your jacket and all," I said grinning. I felt really happy that my roommate wasn't pigheaded as I thought he was.

"So, let's eat," he said with his charming smile.

I got some plates and forks from the cupboard and sat down to eat the delicious looking chocolate cake. With the first bite I knew I was going to like Darien, he could cook.

"Mmm, this is really good and I'm not even joking," I said still mouth full.

"So you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well on one condition," I said.

"What's that?" he asked scared. You should have seen his face.

"You're going to cook the meals till we live together," I said "Deal".

"Deal"

"You should teach me how to cook I know it doesn't sound much but trust, I know it doesn't sound much but trust me when you see I'm like a walking clutz"

"Sure," he said laughing.

"Friends?" I asked grinning.

"Definitely" he said smiling. We ate the rest of the cake and talking about our lives and we went to sleep.

But you know what, I think I'm going to change my mind about British accent people. They aren't bad after all.

**Hey guys thanx for the reviews again but im going to update the next chapter soon but after the weekend because I'm going somewhere soo thanx again and yea write more reviews**


	7. Major Crisis

**Chapter 7 Major Crisis**

The rest of the week went by fast. Having Darien as a roommate was so much fun. I actually learned how to cook without bringing the whole apartment building down; He also learned how bad I was at cooking after laughing his ass off of my burnt toast. It wasn't even that funny.

But right now I was having a major crisis! I have nothing to wear for my anniversary and its today. I picked up the phone and dialed Mina's phone number first.

"Hello," a cheerful Mina answered as usual.

"Hi Mina, its me Serena," I said really bummed out.

"Hey Serena, what's wrong?" she asked really concerned.

"I have nothing to wear for the anniversary," I said and ready to cry.

"Don't worry I'll call everyone and we'll meet at the mall in ten minutes okay," she said. She really knew how to handle in a fashion emergency.

I quickly got my car keys and I opened the door of my room rushing. I almost bumped into Darien.

"Wow, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Can't talk," I said looking for my purse.

"Is it one of those girls things," he asked amusedly.

"Yea a major crisis," I said finding my purse just in time.

"Well it's 10:00 I'll be home at 3:00 so don't bother about lunch," I said quickly and left for the mall.

(At the mall)

I was running as fast as my legs could go until I spotted my friend. I went up to tem and said hi. Raye as usual gets mad.

"You have to leave it for the last minute don't you Meatball head"

"Relax you guys, we have to find the perfect dress for Serena," Ami said the sensible one.

"Yea," said Lita.

For two hours we searched for the dress. We couldn't find anything. Some were small and skimpy and some were big and tacky. My luck was running out short. I was like Cinderella no dress, waiting for the fairy godmother to whip up her silly magic. I was really upset but suddenly I saw this store called "FAIRY WORLD, where your dreams come true" and I knew that was where mine would come true.

We went into the shop and saw many dresses but none were perfect. When I thought there was nothing something caught my eye. It was back of a rack that I saw this beautiful white dress. It was spaghetti strapped that went up to the knees and it sparkled. It was simple and elegant. I went to try it on. When I came out of the changing room, the girls looked shocked.

"What, does it look that bad?" I asked confused.

"Oh Serena, you look absolutely beautiful," Mina cried.

"Yea, you have to get it," Lita said.

"If you don't you'll be the stupidest person I'll know," said Raye grinning.

"Definitely," Ami also said smiling.

"Hold up," I said, "We got to look at the price first?" I checked it. It wasn't bad it was on sale for 300 to 150. I got the dress and the shoes for ALDOS

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Yea let's go eat," said Raye agreeing with me for first time ever.

"Fine with me all this shopping makes me hungry," said Mina.

We went to Mickey D to eat lunch. We sat down to eat our lunch when Lita started asking questions about Darien.

"So how's your new roommate?" she asked.

"Oh Darien," I said smiling.

"Well that's a good sign," said Ami putting ketchup on the fries.

"Yea" I said still smiling.

"Yea, so his name is Darien eh?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Yea, and he could cook too," I said.

"It's always about the food isn't it Meatball head, I'm surprised why didn't you blow up like a balloon yet," Raye said smirking.

"No, actually I learnt how to cook for your information," I said sticking out my tongue.

"You cook Serena, its like people living on the moon, IMPOSSIBLE," she said smirking.

"Oh yea," I said standing up angry.

"Yea," she said following me.

"Hey you guys you're creating a scene here, you want to settle down," said Ami. If it weren't for Ami I would've beaten the crap out of her.

"Fine," she said and sat down.

"Fine," I said grumpily and sat down too.

"Serena what does he do?" Mina said and changing the subject.

"Oh he's for London to open up one of his offices, like going international and stuff," I said cooling down.

"What's he like?" Ami asked interested.

"Oh he's sweet, funny and charming," I said.

"Is he cute?" Lita asked. She always has to know if the guy's hot or not even if his personality is in the dumps.

"Yea he's more than cute he hot, if it weren't for Diamond I'll be all over him," I said laughing.

"OH I want to see him right now, it takes a lot of attention to impress Serena," Mina said giggling with me and soon we were all laughing.

I looked at my watch and it was 3:30 already I was thirty minutes late.

"Oh man I'm late I got to go okay talk to you guys soon," I said waving and started running with my shopping bags the last thing I heard was Raye saying:

"Late as usual"

**SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED BUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BEEN COMING OUT SOON**


	8. The Anniversary

**_The Anniversary_**

**(At the Apartment)**

I came home and took a nice long bath. I was feeling all fresh and new. I t was 5:00 all ready and Diamond was coming to pick me up at 6:00. I sat down at my vanity mirror. I applied some make up on, not to dark. Next I did my hair, I left it down tonight with curling it at the tips. I put on some earrings and when I looked in the mirror, I was a whole new person. I opened the door and saw Darien sitting at the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Darien so how do I look?" I asked. He looked up and had a bewildered look on his face. I twirled around.

"So?" I asked again.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he said grinning and giving me the thumbs up.

"Do you really think so?" I said blushing.

"I know so," he said "He's going to be a lucky guy tonight"

"Thanks" I said smiling.

I looked at the cuckoo clock it was 6:00, Diamond would be here any second now.

"So what are you doing when I'm gone?" I asked out loud.

"Oh, just catch up on the Martha Stewarts episodes," he said jokingly.

"Really sounds like fun," I said giggling now.

"Oh one of my closest friend is in town having her over for dinner, if it's fine with you?" he said.

"That's no problem, it'll be great actually for you, you know getting stuck with me all the time could be a pain eh" I said teasing.

"You have a good point there," he said joining in on the teasing.

"Hey I was kidding," I said pretending to be hurt but couldn't because I was laughing too much.

I looked at the clock again and it was almost 6:20. I wasn't like Diamond to be getting late. He's actually one of the punctual people. Maybe I'll try his cell. I picked up the phone and tried it but he had his mobile turned off.

"It isn't like him to be late," I said to Darien.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic, you know this is New York," he said.

Suddenly the phone rang

"See that's probably him explaining about the traffic" he said again and went back to his magazine. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said hopefully to be Diamond.

"Hello Serena," an elderly voice said. It sounded like Mrs. Sheffield, Diamond's mother. She was a really kind lady but she sounded upset right now, like crying.

"Yes Annie, what's wrong?" I asked her hoping everything was fine.

"Oh Serena honey," she said and now she was sobbing.

"Calm down Annie and tell me what's wrong" I asked.

"Oh Diamond, he was in a car accident and the doctor is saying it's critical please come down at the General Hospital..."

I didn't even hear the half of it when I fainted. I didn't know then but that was the day my life turned upside down.

**_HEY SORRY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG I PROMISE WRITE REVIEWS THANX_**


	9. The Last Kiss

**Chapter 9 The Last Kiss**

"Serena, are you all right," I heard Darien say with deep concern.

"Diamond!!" I screamed his name was only thing on my mind.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked again with the same emotion.

"He was in a car accident, I have to go," I said scrambling my legs to stand up. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and ruining my freshly applied make up but I didn't care I had to go.

"I'll drive you up there," he said also standing up and getting the keys.

"No, I don't want to ruin your evening just because of me," I said but I was glad that he offered in this time of need.

"No, I won't have fun anyways when I'll know someone is in trouble," he said still offering.

"Okay I said finally giving in.

The ride to the hospital was long and silent. Darien didn't even stop the ignition when I hoped out of the car and started running to Diamond. The faster that I ran seemed the longer it took. Finally I reached the receptionist office and asked for Diamond's room. She told me he was in the I.C.U. I reached it and saw Diamond's mother sitting with her husband bawling her eyes out. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled bitterly at me.

"Oh Serena, Thank God you came I thought it would be too late," she said as fresh tears were coming out of her eyes"Can I go in?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, just go right ahead," said Mark, Diamond's dad.

I opened the door slowly. I saw machines everywhere humming softly. I reached the bed and saw Diamond lying there like a lifeless body. I sat down beside his bed by clutching his hand fearing that I would loose him any second. His eyes started to open slowly and stared at me like I wasn't real.

"Se-Se-Serena is that you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes I'm here and everything would be alright," I said reassuringly even in my heart I knew nothing was all right.

"No Serena, I have to tell you something before it's to late and never say it again," he said sadly.

"Don't say that, nothing's going to happen to you," I said as tears were building around my eyes.

"Serena you have to listen to me this isn't easy for me either," he said it again softly.

"Okay" I said more bravely this time.

"Serena the day that I met you I've fallen in love with you and I can't think of the day without you but it's time for me to go I don't want to but I have to," he said taking a breath and continuing on as he stared directly into my eyes "I wanted to spend the rest of my life and have kids with you but my life is too short to do that but promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked hoarsely and dreading the answer.

"That you will find someone else and continue on with your life,' he said now also in tears.

"How could you say that Diamond when you know that Diamond when you know that you'll always have my heart," I practically screamed and crying the tears now holding back for such a long time.

"Oh Serena, I know but my life must go on when you know that now I only have minutes to live," He said rather weakly.

"But-" I said but I was interrupted by him again.

"No buts Serena, buts only create complications, you have to try thought won't you to stay happy for me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll try," I said and sounded defeated.

"Now there, put a smile on now you don't look good when you're sad," he said grinning up to me like his old plain self.

I tried with tremendous amount of power to smile but at the end it was just a thin line.

"So what did you plan for us this evening?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"A moonlight picnic at the beach and a walk in the rose garden doesn't that sound perfect?" he asked as he winked up at me.

"Just perfect,' I said smiling but still the tears were coming down even thought how hard I tried to stop them. I bent down slowly and kissed him on the lips, it was a sweet simple kiss. Wondering if that would be our last.

"I love you, I said and meant every single word.

"I love you too," he said with the same kind of emotion as mine.

"I think it's time for me to go now it's been too ling," he said now sounding weaker than before. I could feel him slipping away from me.

"No this can't be, you can't leave me Diamond please hold on for a little longer," I pleaded with everything I had.

"I can't" I heard the last thing he said. I felt really helpless that the one I loved I couldn't even save.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME," I screamed as loud as I could. I heard people rushing in the room; I couldn't see their faces because my vision was blurred with tears. Somebody held me close I didn't know who because I was still yelling at them to make him better and that everything was going to be all right.

"When suddenly I saw this stocky man coming up to me and said with the expressionless voice I ever heard.

"I'm sorry but he's no more"

No more! How can he say that? Doesn't he know that many lives are dependant on Diamond that he can't pass away?

"You can't say that! Aren't you suppose to save lives not loose them see I'm going to go and wake him up," I snapped back at him.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss that's all we could've done," he said with the same expressionless face. What's with this guy doesn't he know Diamond's going to wake up and say he was just playing a joke, and laugh about it afterwards.

I shaked Diamond's body and it felt cold but he still smelled like his cologne that I brought for him for Christmas this year.

"Wake up Diamond! HAHAH that was a good laugh but now you have to wake up so we could celebrate our anniversary," I said shaking him lightly. "C'mon Diamond you have to wake up" I said pleading as tears rolled down my cheek. Somebody put his hand on my shoulder I turned around. I was surprised because it was Darien still standing there with the same warmth in his eyes..

"I think it's best if we should go, you need rest," he said finally.

"But he's going to wake up any second now, he'll be looking for me when he wakes up," I said refusing to accept the fact that Diamond was gone, gone forever.

"Oh Serena dear, please don't make it harder for you than it already is," Mrs. Sheffield said, coming around and hugging me tightly. I started to cry for everything, my parents and now for my only love. Finally when the tears stopped we broke apart. I saw she was still clutching Diamond's favorite jacket.

"Can I keep that?" I asked her softly.

"Of course," she said giving it to me. I hugged it and it smelled like Diamond.

"Well I should go now and get some rest," I said.

"Yea we should too," they said and left the room.

I looked over as the nurses were wheeling out Diamond's body out of the room.

"Wait!" I said. I went up to the bed and for the last time I looked down and trying to remember everything about him. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Diamond, maybe another lifetime we could be together forever," I said and left the room. And I'll always remember the last kiss that we shared.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER CUZ IM GOING TO POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY SOON SOO WRITE LOTS OF REVIEWS THANX SEE U GUYS PRETTY SOON!! :)**


	10. Forgotten Pasts

**Chapter 10 The Forgotten Pasts**

I came out of the hospital dragging my feet to the opposite way of where Darien's car was parked. I didn't want to go to back to the apartment just yet, everything reminded me of Diamond. Heck I was holding his favorite jacket. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was Darien walking towards me. He's done more than enough to help me out and I didn't even say at least a Thank you. Maybe I should.

"Thanks," I smiled slowly up to him when he reached me.

"For what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"For tonight," I said and remembering everything that happened tonight as tears stated foaming around my eyes.

"It was nothing Serena, anybody could've done what I did," he said running his hands through this hair. I saw we

were in a different surrounding, there was a bench near a little pond. Suddenly I felt so weak.

"Can we sit there?" I asked him pointing at the direction where the bench was located.

"Sure," he said.

I sat down on the cold bench, still clutching on to the jacket. I started to smooth out the wrinkles when I felt something hard. It was in the left side of the jacket. I pulled it out slowly. It was a small blue velvet box. I slowly opened the box and was shocked by what was inside it. It was a beautiful encrusted diamond ring with a golden band and on the band it was written: TO MY ONLY LOVE SERENA. The tears were now flowing freely from my eyes now. Why did fate had to play cruel tricks on me again and again wasn't one enough? Darien's hand was on my shoulder. I quickly shit the box hoping the bad memories would go away too. I was going to be engaged tonight but like they say nothing lasts forever.

"Did you ever loose someone close to you?" I asked wondering out loud.

"Well I…" the way he said it, it was like he was taken aback from my question.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that," I said and standing up hastily from the bench. As I started to walk away I felt Darien's grip on my wrist, I turned around and saw Darien smiling.

"It's okay I don't mind," he said. I said down on the bench where I was first seated.

"So…" I said urging him to go on.

"My sister died in a car wreck along with her husband a couple of years ago, my family and I didn't take the news well but after Maya came into out lives everything was better and we went back to our daily lives," he said and going back himself to the past and remembering all the memories.

"Who's Maya?" I asked softly.

"My niece, Hannah's little daughter she was only one when her parents passed away but after that I've devoted my life to her even though I go on business trips I call her everyday if she's alright, she's only six but she's smarter than her actual age," he said and sighed heavily.

"Poor kid, I know what it feels like to have no parents," I said also going into a trance.

"How?" he said wondering out loud.

"I was a survivor of a plane crash and my brother, we were brought to an orphanage at least Maya was lucky to have loved ones when we only had each other," I sighed.

"Well anyways I was to then and my brother six years old," I said and continuing. "I met 4 more girls with different situations soon the years went by ma and the girls and of course my big brother our savior were inseparable but sometimes I wonder what my parents would've been like if the crash didn't happened but someday I want to find out my past like where I come from."

"Wow, you've been gone through lot's of painful times," he said at last.

"Yea, fate tricked me again and taken another someone that I loved," I laughed bitterly.

"Maybe it worked out for the best I guess," he said.

"Yea maybe I'm just cursed, whoever I'm going to love is going to go away," I said and standing up again.

"You want to go not?" I asked hopefully not wanting to discuss this topic.

"Yea sure," he said shrugging it off. After we walked a few minutes Darien spoke up again:

"Serena, someday you'll find someone you love as much as you loved Diamond you just have to wait," and said nothing else.

Maybe, just maybe Darien was right but I didn't say anything. I just walked into the night and hoping for the best.

**_HEY GUYS I HOPE EVERY ONE LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A LITTE WHILE CUZ I HAVE THIS PROJECT DUE AND ITS LIKE 150 MARKS SOO YEA HOPE U GUYS LIKE AND WRITE REVIEWS SO I COULD GET INSPIRED!!!!!!!! THANX_**


	11. Mixed feelings

**Chapter 11 Mixed Feelings**

It had been one month since Diamond's funeral and I've been in my room since. Darien tried to get me out of my room but I just couldn't do it. I just sit in my room and paint something that I couldn't have. I was stuck in a sad little world that I couldn't get out from. I heard loud banging on the door.

"Open up Serena," someone said, that awfully sounded like Andrews.

"I don't want to," I said lightly.

"If you don't I'm going to break this door and come in," he said threatening.

I slowly put my paintbrush on the notebook and went to open the door. I opened the door slightly and I saw a frustrated Andrew pacing in front of my door way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do I want?" he repeated my question and looked baffled.

"Yea," I said waiting for his reply.

"Look at yourself Serena, you need to get out and get some fresh air," he said warmly.

"No, I'm just fine," I said stubbornly.

"Listen to yourself Serena saying: no I'm just fine," he said mockingly.

"What do you want me to do huh?" I said and sounded defeated.

"I want you to go out and have some fun do you know fun," he said to me like I was a little kid didn't know what to do.

"I can't, I have a deadline to meet," I said plainly lying to him.

"No you don't you haven't even picked up the phone how do you know there was a deadline," he said.

"Yeah Serena, you seriously need to go out rather than cramped in this little room," Darien said coming behind from Andrew. I knew there was a no way out so I started to give in.

"What do you want me to do?" I said.

"It's two weeks before my wedding weren't you supposed to pick a bridesmaid dress," Andrew said. He was happy that I started to give in.

"Oh I totally forgot about that I should call Rita right now," I said.

"That won't be necessary you just get ready and Rita would be here to pick you up and then you could meet up with the girls,"

"Okay BOSS!" I joked and saluted him.

"Now that's the Serena I know," he grinned, said final good byes and left.

I looked at Darien; he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking," he said and smiling at me.

"About what?" I asked.

"That I asked you so many times to go out and you never listened but when Andrew told you, you gladly accepted," he said musing.

"Oh that I had to go anyways because if I didn't Andrew would've ripped me into pieces," I said smiling. "I have been a pain in the ass haven't I," I said guiltily.

"If you want to put it that way its fine with me," he said teasingly.

"Hey I didn't want you to agree with me," I said grinning and playfully punching him on the arm. We both started laughing. I don't know but I hugged him.

"I'm sorry for everything and thanks for helping me get through rough time," I said and started feel tears again on my cheeks.

"It's okay Serena, I'll always be for you," he said and returning the hug. He smelled like roses, sweet wild roses. We finally broke apart but I realized I missed his warmth when his arms were around me but I didn't dare say anything.

"Well I should get ready Rita would be here soon," I said quickly.

"Yea you should," he said.

I went to my room and shut the door behind me. I was in the shower when I started thinking about Darien again. Was it too soon to like someone right after Diamond's death? He said he wanted me to be happy but I don't know what I wanted right now. I quickly took a shower and got ready, dismissing all thoughts about Darien.

Rita came to pick me up. She was tall, beautiful with brown hair but the best quality I liked about her was that she knew how to make Andrew happy and everyone around her.

"Hey ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup," I said. "Just let me get my purse okay".

"Okay," she said.

I went into my apartment and got my purse. I saw Darien sitting on the couch working. He looked so cute.

"Hey Darien," I said.

"Yeah," he looked up.

"I'll probably come late tonight so don't worry about me," I said.

"Okay I won't," he said staring at me.

I quickly left my apartment if I stayed there any longer I would've gotten lost in his mysterious midnight blue eyes.

Rita and I went to her dress maker that made the finest weeding dresses in New York. I tried one after another but at the end we settled for the strapless dress that fitted me everywhere. It was one of a kind. Later on we met the girls. They were happy to see me, also that I was alright. We gossiped about everything not leaving any detail out. It was just like the old days. It was ten o' clock when we parted. I felt better inside after talking to the girls. I guess that was just I needed.

I opened my apartment door and I see the cutest sight ever. Darien sleeping on the couch. He seemed to be smiling in his sleep like a little baby. All of sudden he shivered like he was cold and he wasn't smiling no more, I went into my room and got him an extra blanket.

I gently covered him and he was smiling again the same selfless smile that he had when I first cam in. I straightened his hair that fell on his eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly now realizing that my face was mere inches away from his. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Serena, your back," he said slowly but still sounded sleepy. I finally came to reality and wondered how I could think such a thought.

"Oops sorry I came in and you looked cold so I covered you with a blanket and then you woke up," I said blushingly and moving away from him as far as possible.

"Oh thanks," he said looking up and smiling. It was hard to resist that sexy smile. I seriously need to get some sleep.

"Well I'm going to sleep now, good night Darien," I said not even waiting for his reply I swiftly went into my room. As I closed my door I heard him say lightly.

"Good night Serena"

I couldn't believe I was having those kinds of thoughts about Darien. Suddenly I felt guilty; I felt somehow I betrayed Diamond. But he wanted to see me happy. Is it possible that I could love again? Am I starting to like Darien more than a friend? So many questions were swarming in my head. I wanted answers to the questions I didn't even know myself. Well I guess time is the best healer but like they say time heals everything but leaves scars behind that you have to face for the rest of your lives.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER WRITE REVIEWS THANKS AGAIN FOR THE PPL WHO WROTE THEM


	12. The wedding bouquet

**Chapter 12 What are the Odds**

The day is finally here. Andrew is getting MARRIED!! I couldn't believe it that my big brother is getting married. The girls and me stayed at Rita's place before the day of the wedding and had a girl's night out. We helped get Rita ready. You don't want the bride to get late on her own wedding but that'll be funny.

I asked Darien to go as a friend to the wedding. I was kind a nervous at first but then it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was starting to like Darien more than a friend. I wasn't ashamed because Diamond wanted me to find someone to love again and I think Darien is the one.

I don't want to tell him yet because I don't want anything to ruin our beautiful friendship.

"What are you thinking about Serena," Lita asked me. I came back to reality and shoving any thought of Darien in the back of my mind.

"Oh nothing just about the wedding," I said laughing nervously.

"Yea it going to be perfect eh," Mina said cheerfully.

"Yea absolutely perfect," I said smiling back.

The wedding was in a beautiful church that was covered by roses everywhere. It truly was work of art.

The ceremony began; Andrew and Rita exchanged their vows. It was the most beautiful writing I ever heard it even brought tears to my eyes. I hope everything turns out the way they planned and have a wonderful life together.

It was time for the wedding bouquet and the garter to be thrown and see who will get married next time. I didn't want to do it; I think personally that stuff is bunch of bogus!

I sat away from where the women were standing including my friends ready to catch the bouquet. Who made this ritual anyway?

I saw the girls fighting who's going to get the bouquet and all positions are taken. I take my eyes away from them and see Darien talking to a cute little six years old. They look so cute and I wonder what kind of father Darien would be.

When suddenly something hit me not emotionally but physically and landed in my lap. I averted my attention and was shocked to see what it was. It was the wedding bouquet. I wasn't the next to get married this was ridiculous. I saw Darien caught the garter and had this secretive smile that I never seen before. He and the girls came up to me.

"Hey I caught the garter," he said grinning like a fool.

"Yeah I caught the wedding bouquet," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ooh Serena is the next bride to be," said Mina cooing like I was a baby.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff Mina," I said.

"Yea wouldn't that be weird if you get married to Darien, you know how he caught the garter and everything," said Lita teasingly.

I blushed I couldn't believe it I actually blushed but I think I'm starting to like that idea me and Darien getting married.

"Yea very funny you guys," I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Me and meatball head you got to be joking," he laughed.

"Yea I couldn't stand the jerk either" I said laughing along but deep down I knew I was kind a hurt by his remark.

We all started laughing like someone cracked a really funny joke when it wasn't even that funny.

The reception was going at a full swing everybody was having fun. I'm sitting here all alone nobody to talk to when I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and see this geeky guy with coke bottle glasses grinning at me. I'm kind a nervous of that he's thinking. You don't trust these nerd's theses days with their awful thinking.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I said politely not trying to be rude.

"Hi my name is Melvin and I was wondering," He said and became a little nervous.

"Wondering what?" I said and dreading the answer. Please don't ask me to dance with you.

"If you'd like to dance with me," he said grinning again.

Uh Oh! I don't want to be dancing close to this guy. He must be Rita's long related cousin. I don't want to be mean but I think he'll have an asthma attack if I come too close to him. Oh well it'll make him happy and what's wrong with making other people happy? Even though you're suffering.

"Uh I-" I was about to give in when I heard a smooth voice with a British accent that I knew too well coming behind me.

"I'm sorry sir but this lady promised me to dance with her next," Darien said looking at me and saying with his eyes to play along.

"Uh yes, sorry Melvin I did promise him bit I would've loved to dance with you," I said to him and his grin faltered.

"Sure maybe the next time," he said quietly.

"Shall we," Darien said with a smile and putting his arm around my waist.

"We shall," I said giggling.

He took me to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow song and after seconds I said:

"Thank you"

"No problem I don't mind rescuing you from the big bad wolf once in a while," he said chuckling.

"What about the other times," I said pretending to put.

"Don't worry I'll always be your prince in shiny armor," he said lifting his chest in pride.

I like that, I like that a lot. Darien was going to be my prince charming for a little while until he finds himself an actual girlfriend. That thought hurt my heart immensely but I got to enjoy what I have right now and worry about that thing later.

"I like that," I said smiling up to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

I inhaled his cologne it smelled like roses, sweet scented roses. The song ended shortly after, to my disappointment and I saw Melvin guy coming towards me again. I looked at Darien with a pleading look.

"Help me," I said looking desperate. He smiled gently and took me to the dance floor and lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"I thought you'll never ask"

I grinned up to him like my ever wish came true. And for the rest of the evening we danced away in the moonlight.

**HEY GUYS HOPE U HAVE GREAT HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ILL COME WITH THE NEW CHAPPIE SOON**


	13. Secrets

**Chapter 13 Secrets**

Love is in the air and I'm smiling again. I used to hate the mornings but now it's like I can't wait till the day begins. I found a new purpose in my life that keeps me going now and it's Darien. After the wedding my affection to him never stopped it just kept on growing.

I want to tell him but I'm afraid. What if he just thinks me as a friend: That thought didn't bring me any comfort just plain old heartache. I was also afraid of rejection and he might have someone waiting for him back in England. Suddenly I lost my appetite and pushed my plate away from me.

"Are you going to eat that sandwich," I heard Mina say.

"I'm still thinking about my whole love ordeal. It's such a pain being in love and can't tell anyone. I just want to shout out to everybody that I was in love but it isn't easy.

"Serena earth to Serena," Mina said shaking me. I was slowly coming down from cloud nine and realized the girls were staring at me like they were confused or something. What weirdoes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked confused myself.

"You're asking what's wrong with us the question is what's wrong with you?" Mina said making a face.

"Yea Meatball head you're the one who's been staring at outer space for the past ten minutes like a freaking idiot," Raye snapped losing her patience like always.

"Are you alright Serena do you have to go to the doctor," Ami said worriedly.

"Yea Ami's right you should go see the doctor, "Lita said putting her hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Nothing's wrong with me?" I said smiling, shoving Lita's hand away from my forehead.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Mina said and they all were looking at me expectantly.

"Um I uh," This isn't good. I hat when they corner me like that and then they make you go thorough this guilt trip so you have to tell them the big secret.

"You can tell us Serena we're you're friends, friends suppose to tell each other when something's wrong," Ami said and I think the guilt tri p is getting to me like always. I'm going to tell them about Darien if I don't tell them who am I going to tell certainly not Darien not now for sure.

"I think I'm in love again," I said a little above whisper.

"What!!" they screeched at the same time.

"I think I should go lunch is almost finished and you guys need to get to your jobs," I stood up quickly and was about to leave.

"Oh no you don't Serena get you're ass down on the chair and you're not leaving until you tell us everything about this," Raye said forcefully and boy did it work.

"Yes madam," I said meekly and sat down again on the four legged chair.

"So," Mina said urging to go on.

"So what?" I asked dumbly clearly missing the question.

"Who's the guy Serena," Lita asked like asking a little child why it stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Um Darien," I said quickly.

"Aw isn't that nice Serena liking Darien I could just imagine their babies," Mina said cooing.

"Mina!!" I said.

My cheeks were flaming. Can this be any more embarrassing?

"How did this happen," Lita said mostly to herself.

"Um I don't know one day he was just a friend and the next day WHAM! my secret crush," I said it like it was no big deal but inside my stomach there was a big turmoil of emotions.

"We're happy for you and we like Darien he's such a nice guy and I personally think you'll make the cutest couple on the block," Ami said.

They all agreed and I was happy that they approve me liking Darien because their opinions matter to me. It's like a parent test but these are my beat friends you know what I mean.

"Oh you guys that mean so much to me,' I said standing up and giving them all hugs.

"Well I should go now my boss will kill me if I get late again," said Mina gathering her purse.

"Yea me too I'll probably have customers waiting at my door," I said.

"We all filed out of the restaurant one by one paying our checks.

( 5:30 The Apartment )

Today at work these weird people came into my shop and demanded some of my work. They wanted half of my shop. They looked like some rich bastards. Those people who just buy paintings and store them in their attics. But oh well it keeps my business going.

"I'm about to sit down when I hear the doorbell. Who could that be?

"Serena can you get that for me?" he asked more like a statement.

I don't know why but Darien's been really fidgety these days like today for example he's been cleaning the house making to look all perfect. Don't know but it's strange and creeping me out.

"Okay," I said. I'm so tired; I just want to go to sleep.

I opened the door and see this red big blob but then I focus my eyes.

There's a red head standing in front of me. She had a nice figure and also she looks like one of those people that come into my shop.

Who gave her my address? Is she some kind of stalker or something? I don't do business out of my shop lady. She's probably a nutcase that's wearing a custom designed dress that was especially made for her.

She stood like she was some kind of star or something, for some reason I didn't like her. I don't know why just a vibe or something.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Is Darien here?" she said trying to put on a fake British accent. Who's she anyways looking for Darien?

"Um yes and who you might be?" I questioned.

"My name's Beryl and I want to see him," she said and pushed past me.

Talk about manners.

I come back inside and see them hugging like they haven't met in a long time. Was that kissing I saw? I hope not.

"Ahem," I said making a noise to get their attention. Darien smiled at me the biggest smile that I've seen from him.

"Serena"

"Yea," I said. God I can't keep with the suspense.

"I'd like you to meet Beryl my fiancé," he said. The words were echoing into my mind.

That's when my heart stopped.

****

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I FINSIHED THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT SOO YEA ILL TYPE THAT AS SOON AS I CAN AND U GUYS DONT FORGET TO DO YOUR PART WRITE REVEIEWSSS!!!!! WELL I'LL BE BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	14. Fiance Fiasco

Chapter 14 Fiancé Fiasco

The heart that I was mending for so long shattered again but this time it hurt a million times more.

"Serena," he said softly.

"Huh, yea oh my god Darien I didn't know that you had a fiancé but I'm happy for you," I said putting on a fake smile that actually reached my eyes.

"Thanks, you guys go sit down and talk and I'll make some coffee and sandwiches," he said smiling not even knowing how much he was hurting me.

We went into the living room and sat down on the couches. This was really awkward if you ask me.

"So um Beryl what do you do for a living," I said trying to make a conversation between us.

"I don't work that's for middle class people, people like you maybe," she said snootily.

What the hell? What's wrong with this woman? I'm just trying to make conversation here is that too much to ask? God I can't take this, it too much for me to handle.

"Excuse me, what does that suppose to mean," I asked a little shocked.

"Oh cut the crap will you I don't like you and by now you surely don't like me so stop being all nice you're just here to take Darien away from me," she said and shooting daggers at me with her vicious eyes.

Only one word would try describing her and that would be; BITCH!

"I'm not here to steal Darien away he's just a friend but why are you so concerned do you think I'm going to take your place?" I said smirking.

"You're hardly a match for me, you're just a lowlife scum," she said confidently. Well that's a big blow at my ego. She wants to play hard, so bring it on bitch lets see what she's got.

"Well you're just a plastic doll whore who probably likes to get into any guys pants if I say so myself," I said making a face.

"Serena!!" I heard Darien say from behind.

"Oh honey I was just trying to make a conversation when she just started swearing at me," that little bitch said and started running to Darien like a sick little puppy.

"That was really rude Serena I can't believe you'll do say such a thing to Beryl when she was just trying to be friends with you," Darien said glaring at me and started to say something more which I didn't like.

"I like you to apologize to her,"

That wasn't even the whole story. I could really kill somebody now and I wouldn't mind if it was Beryl.

"Huh, what! I'm not going to say sorry, it wasn't even my fault in the first place she started saying bad things about me and now she's lying," I said trying to prove that I was right but Darien was to busy comforting the little snake.

"Serena I heard you say bad things about her with my very own ears and I want you to say sorry," he said and his anger was flared up.

"No I'm not going to, I know it's not my fault why should I apologize," I said, slowly my anger rising too and it was about erupt any second.

"Well then we won't stay here where we aren't invited," he said picking up his keys and coat.

"But I thought you prepared a home cooked meal honey pie and I don't think Serena is bad," she said looking really upset. She's a good actress. She'll be really good in the show biz/

"See Beryl had a heart not like you who don't considerate about other people's feelings," he said anger was clearly written on his face.

That totally hurt I think I'm going to crumble any second if they don't leave.

"Maybe you should leave," I said quietly.

"Let's go Beryl we'll go somewhere nice," Darien said grabbing Beryl's arm and leading her out.

That's when I saw the whole actually looked back and smiled mockingly like making fun at me. Oh the nerve of that bitch. I could just plan right now how to kill her.

He shut the door loudly, I jumped.

I sat down on the couch and was hit my waves of tears that were coming out of my eyes. After a lot of crying slowly sleep took over me. At least I could dream about Darien in my dreams, the way I dreamt of my parents. Now I just have to watch and see my second love go away from me just as the first one did.


	15. More Disagreements than agreements

**Chapter 15 More Disagreements then Agreements**

I woke up after the sudden crash that I heard. It sounded like in the kitchen. I slowly walked to the kitchen and with a severe headache pounding in my head.

I saw Darien making something to eat. Boy did it look complicated! And he only makes something complicated when he was upset or angry. This wasn't very often.

Just then last night's events came crashing into my head and I wanted to cry all over again. Oh well I guess he's got to go along with his skanky fiancé anyways.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing," he said in a mean full way.

"Um cooking," I said and for some reason I found the floor more interesting than looking at him.

"Really Serena, I thought I was watching television," he said sarcastically/

Okay this isn't going anywhere and my anger that was boiling inside of me from yesterday was bubbling to spill.

"I mean, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come back," I said making a disgusted face. I said adding:

"Don't you and Beryl deserve the best so you should've stayed at the five star hotels while you were at it".

"We would have if Beryl didn't have to leave because of your rude behavior and besides this is my apartment too so I could come here whenever I like so stop telling me what to do," he snapped back and put the frying pan really hard on the stove that the sound was echoing in the kitchen.

"I just asked, no need to get worked up over nothing you didn't even hear my side of the story of what happened yesterday when you just stormed off," I said angrily being as stubborn as he was. I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Let's hear it," he said calmly as possible but he clutched my hand so tightly that it was hurting me.

"What?" I said knowing all too well what he was talking about. I yanked my hand away from him so he couldn't do any further harm to it then he already was.

"You're part," he said and I saw he was clenching his teeth while he spoke. It's not my fault he's mad. It's his entire trashy fiancé fault but he doesn't know it yet.

"I thought you didn't want to know the truth," I said mimicking his words.

"I'll decide what's true and what's not," he said glaring at me.

"You don't know the truth and when you do you couldn't even handle it," I said being a little dramatic.

"Quit being stubborn Serena," he said and let out a huge sigh.

"Look whose talking Mr. I-Know-All-The-Truth," I said making a face.

"Then what's the truth Serena you tell me," he looked defeated and kind of lost, I actually felt sorry for him.

I told him the story what exactly happened yesterday from A to Z but you know what he said surprised me not a whole lot just a little.

"You're lying Serena; Beryl is the loveliest person I know and sometimes she feels insecure but she doesn't take it on people she hardly knows"

"Yea how could I say such a thing she's the perfect little angel sent from heaven," I said sarcastically, more like hell if you ask me.

"Serena!" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down again.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear," he smiled.

"Hey you tricked me!" I said surprised.

"You know what I think you're jealous of her," he asked smirking.

HELL YES!! I was but I wasn't admitting that in front of him. It's just a lot a heartache saved up for me at the end. So the only thing for me to do was laugh, just laugh.

"You're kidding right," I said laughing and went for another round of fake giggles. How much I was laughing from the outside it was the double that I was crying for the inside of my lonely heart.

"Yea just checking, but how can a girl resist me," he said being his over sized ego self.

"Yea how could they," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So you don't find me sexy eh," he asked moving closer to me.

"Not one bit," I said trying to keep a straight face even thought I could feel heat rising into my cheeks slowly.

"How about now," he said huskily, when he was only mere inches away from me.

"Get over yourself Darien isn't Beryl enough for you or you have to look for someone better," I said pushing him away from me.

Just hearing her name sobered him up.

"I should go I have other things to do too," I said looking away. Seeing him and Beryl together hurt too much and I don't want to take any more risks of confronting her.

"Serena," he said softly and caught my wrist again, this time he held it softly like it was a glass figurine that if you would let go it'll break.

"Yea," I said a little above a whisper. Every touch of his brought a tingle into my spine.

"I have to tell you something…"

**HEHHEHEHE SORRY U GUYS ABT THE CLIFF HANGER BUT I LIKED IT SOO I USED IT AND IM ONLY WRITING SOME MORE IF PEOPLE WRITELOTS OF REVIEWS AND I KNOW COOKE ULL BE MAD TOO HAHHAH BUT THANX FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I KNOW IM EVIL MUAHAHAHHAHAH**


	16. Intermission: What are friends for?

**Intermission Chapter 16 What are friends for?**

"I have to tell you something," he said hesitantly.

"What?" I said lightly. I was curious of what he's going to say to me, I hope his secret love for me then I'll die happy but I know it's not true.

"Umm how should I start this," he said nervously, raking this hair with his hands.

"Well you should start at the beginning that's always a good start," I said urging him to go on. This was eating me inside. What the hell could this be? Please not another secret that he has a kid in London.

"You know how I told you that I came here to open the offices in the U.S. to go internationally," he said slowly.

"Yea," I said nonchalantly.

"Well that wasn't half of the reason why I came here," he said slowly getting control of the conversation.

"What was the other part?" I asked but at the back of my mind I knew what the other part was.

"Beryl," he said waiting for my reaction.

"So, why are you telling me all this," I said confused. I didn't want anything to do with Beryl. If I do I'll commit suicide.

"Well, my parents don't really like her I don't know why," he said also confused in his little world.

"Why am I not surprised by that," I mumbled. At least someone else understands me about Beryl.

"Pardon me," he said getting into reality again.

"Oh nothing," I smiled like nothing happened but that wasn't true.

"Well that's how you come in," he said it like I was the solution to his problem.

"Huh me, I don't understand," I said uncertainly.

"Yea Serena, since I've known you I saw this charisma that you have with people," he said going on about stuff; I don't even think these exist.

"Charisma? Are you feeling okay Darien? I said I was sorry you could just stop," I said worriedly, checking his forehead with my head which he took it and held it in his hand. This is totally freaking weird. I think my Darien's gone cuckoo.

"Like you're concern for people and they're concern for you, Hell strangers start liking you without even knowing you," he said getting excited.

"What's this about Darien?" I asked getting scared by what his answer would be.

"I want you to make my family be in love with Beryl," he said as a command.

"WHAT!!" I screeched and was about to rip off my head.

"Please Serena," he said helplessly.

"You know, you think Beryl is so great isn't it her job to do this not mine she should win them over not me that's why they don't like her," I said angry.

"Serena she has tried for 5 years and they still think low of her," he said getting more desperate by the minute.

"Why do you want me to do this?" I asked again and a little shaken.

"Remember the charisma we talked about," he said like I was a little kid who didn't know anything.

"Why does it matter that you're parents has to like Beryl," I asked, a little happy that they didn't like the whore.

"Because without their consent I can't get married to her," he said hopefully and a little frustrated to get me to say yes.

"Are you crazy? I don't have this charisma that you're talking about and I am not doing this crazy plan,' I said flailing my arms like I was an idiot who ran away from the mental asylum.

I went out of the kitchen and into the living room but I could feel Darien trailing behind me. I sat down on the couch. I think I'm going to take a nap this is too much for me.

"Please Serena can you do this for me, I love Beryl and I can't imagine the fact a life without her, she's too precious to me," he said and had this sadness in his voice.

Every word he said pierced my heart to shreds. I wished someday he'll come to his senses and finally realize that he wasn't in love with Beryl he was in love with me but I know now it's never going to come happen now. Couldn't he say those things to me make me the happiest girl alive but like always I'm stuck with the bad love life. I don't know I, I guess I couldn't control my emotions that tears were slipping away from my eyelids.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked concernedly.

Everything was wrong if you ask me.

"Nothing just that the thing you said were really sweet and you know how sappy I get when I hear romantic things," I said lying to him but that stuff was actually sick to my stomach.

"So are you going to help me?" he asked me, hope was written all over his face. I just had to look at his beautiful midnight blue eyes and I just knew what I had to do.

"Sure, what are friends for," I said smiling sadly.

"Oh Serena, you made me the happiest guy on the planet," he hugged me so tightly that I couldn't even breath.

"Darien let go," I said trying to get air into my lungs.

"Oh sorry, but thanks Serena I owe you one," he said grinning like a little boy who finally go his candy.

How about giving my heart back without crushing it even more than it already was? But that's never going to happen.

"I'll book our flights as soon as possible okay for now I'm going to call Beryl and tell her the good new," he said and quickly left the apartment.

Oh! What have I done? I wasn't supposed to say yes. Regretting every word that came out of my mouth but it was already too late. I still wonder at my question: What are friend for anyway?

( 2 hours later at the café )

"Are you crazy Serena, have you been yourself lately, you're acting like a stupid moron with no sense in her at all," Raye said going berserk after I told them everything and also about the little tramp.

"Make his parents in love with his fiancé who does that?" Mina said as she wrinkled her nose in dissatisfaction.

"Yea shouldn't his fiancé be the one winning them over?" Lita asked with the same confused look that the girls had on their faces.

"Well obviously he asked me to do it because he probably even knows Beryl is the one whose the bitch who can't get anybody to like her I don't even know what Darien sees in her," I said and blew out a long sigh.

"Why are you doing this Serena you're only going to her more hurt than you are already are so why?" Ami asked and sounding really upset.

"Don't you guys know, this hurt me even more then anything even more than Diamond's passing away but I love him and when you love someone you do crazy things and this must be my crazy thing," I said crying and laughing at the same time.

"Oh Serena we support you every step of the way in you're crazy way," Raye said surprising me and she was smiling too.

"You really mean it," I said grinning.

"Of course go for it if you're heart says yes," Mina said joining in.

"Yea maybe he'll see Beryl was the bitch all along and dump her and then realize that he was in love with you all this time, Lita said and everybody agreed.

"Thanks you guys you're the best," I said and gave them a big group hug.

"Follow you're heart Serena it'll show you the way," Mina said at the end wisely.

( At the Airport )

I said final good byes to the girls and handed Mina the responsibility over my shop till I was gone.

"Hurry Serena if you don't hurry you're going to be late as usual and miss you're flight," Raye said smiling after crying a few tears.

I gave each of them a hug and left. I walked up to Darien and Beryl who was sneering at me. I just ignored her, that's why people don't like her she's filled with hatred.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked me gently.

"As ready as I could ever be," I smiled uncertainly. I just hope I won't fail on this and make Darien as miserable I was. I didn't want him to loose a loved one just like I did.

( End of Flashback )

This is how I got into this mess. From the starting I told you if Andrew hadn't moved I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. This was a long trip and I told you what happened in my story now the plane's about to land and I'm scared. I'm scared of what his parents would think of me it's like I'm the one who has to pass the fiancé test I would've love too but my circumstances are different. I just hope I'm ready for this and everything that has in stored for me later on.

**HEY YOU GUYS I HOPE YOUUNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER SHE WAS JUST TELLING **

**YOU THE STORY HOW SHE GOT IN THE MESS WITH DARIEN AND THE STORY END **

**IN THIS CHAPTER NOW SHE HAS TO MEET THE PARENTS FOR REALL AND THANX **

**GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLZZ WRITE SOME MORE REVIEWS IF U LIKE IT OR **

**NOT AND I WOULD GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!!! SO KEEP CHECKING**


	17. Meet the Family

**Chapter 17 Meet the parents**

The plane landed shortly to my surprise. I wanted it to be longer but I guess nothing works my way.

There was a person waiting for us at the airport gate. He looked like he was a bit older than we were and he greeted Darien like old buddies.

"Hey Darien how was your trip?" he asked grinning.

"It was great Chris, I'll like you to meet Serena, she's here for some business and you already know Beryl," he said smiling.

I shake Chris's hand and I already liked him.

"Hello Chris nice meeting you," I said smiling genuinely.

"Oh shucks, I'm just a driver Darien makes me feel like he's working for me," he said smiling and blushing which was rather cute. The thing that surprised me was he never gave a second glance to Beryl.

She was dressed really stylishly compared to me just regular jeans and a tank top with a jacket over top and to complete the hippie outfit a pair thong. I liked the way I was dressed but is this enough for Darien's parents to like me?

"Doesn't really matter if you're just a driver what really counts is how you're personality is," I said laughing at his blushing state.

"Aw stop it Serena, you're making him go red," Darien said laughing that made Chris face redder if that was possible.

"Ahem-," Beryl said making this face that made me grow cold inside. She has to ruin a good moment.

"Can we go now," she said rather sweetly which made me sick to the stomach.

"Sure darling," he said and putting his arm around her waist.

"Well let's go then," Chris said and I think I was the only one who noticed but I think I just saw him rolling his eyes. Well I know Chris and me are going to get along just fine.

I was surprised to see a limo waiting for us. Talk about luxury! Who's paying for all this? I know me aint for sure. We got in the limo. Ooh they have extra cushy seats! How sweet is that huh! Nobody was talking that much; well it was practically silent except cars outside. I decided to break the ice.

"So where about to do you live Darien?" I asked

"Just outskirts of London, my parents aren't really the traffic type or the pollution they like to stay where everything is fresh and scenario," he said shrugging.

"That's cool," I said "I would love to live on a farm".

"Oh nothing like that," he said laughing.

"What then?" I asked confused.

"Well I guess you just have to find about that don't you," he said with his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I have to," I said and smiling mischievously.

Well like always Beryl has to ruin the moment as usual! She whispered something in his ear. Well it was probably funny because he laughed. I just wanted a long bath and after that a good nap then.

"How long are we from you're place," I asked averting his attention from her to me again.

"About 3 hours," he said.

"Well I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we're there," I said putting my disc man on and droning all sounds around me.

The song began my favorite call "Breakaway," by Kelly Clarkson.

_Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da_

_Da Da_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window..._

Slowly by the minute I went into my dreamland.

( Nearly 3 hours )

Someone was shaking me gently. And I just wanted to stay in these extra cushy seats. Huh! Where the hell am I? I woke up suddenly with a jolt.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"In London remember," Darien said softly.

"Oh yea," I said disappointedly.

"We're almost there," he said a little louder.

"Where?" I asked dumbly.

"At my parent's house," he said.

"How can I forget," I said smacking my forehead lightly.

"Well actually we're here," I heard Chris voice for the first time since the ride.

"Great just what I wanted," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Just then I saw a house. Actually it was as big as a castle! ID they could pay for that I'm surely they could pay for the limo.

I wanted to roam around see the great outdoors. I could just see myself painting the riches of the sunset.

The limo came to a stop to my disappointment I wanted to savor the moment. I took a deep breath and felt Darien's hand in mine.

"You'll be fine," he said smiling gently.

Just looking into his eyes I knew everything was going to be fine. Right now I could've faced the world but was that enough courage to face his family?

I stepped out of the limo after Darien and Beryl. I don't know what but I felt drawn to this place, call me loony but that's how I feel. I took small steps to the castle. It's too big to be a house even a mansion!

"Keep up Serena," Darien said sternly.

I noticed I was very far from them. I quickly ran to catch up to them but to my surprise Darien stopped and I ran right into him. I closed my eyes and thinking when I was going to hit the ground but it never came. I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes seeing who my savior was. My eyes met midnight blue and I knew it was Darien.

"Way to go Meatball head Talk about making a first impression can you try not being clumsy for a change," he said smirking at me.

"Who you calling names and for you're information last time I checked I was hear to save your ass so stop saying shit to me," I said glaring at him and regaining my posture.

"Fine! Shall we then," he said glaring back at me.

"We shall," I said smirking but to my disappointment he took Beryl's hand again and led to the entrance a little ahead. I just wanted to get away from here. I don't give a fuck if his parents hate her guts at least it'll fill me with pleasure.

I was so much in thought that I didn't notice Darien greeting his parents. Actually Darien and Beryl was blocking the view I'm only 5'4 you know. They're so freaking tall.

"And this Serena, my roommate while I was in America she's here because of business matters and I thought why not offer her to stay here," Darien said finally and moving out of the way.

I saw a couple that were in the mid 50's and this old guy probably that looked like the Grandpa was in a wheel chair.

"Hello it's really nice meeting you all I've heard a lot about you from Darien," I said smiling shyly and offered a hand to shake.

"You could just call me Ilene sweetie," she said kindly something in her eyes made me curious. It was pure shock.

Shock for what?

"You could call me Ken the pleasure is all ours," he said but he had the same expression but he hid it just as well the expression came.

"And last but not least call me Grandpa everybody does around here," he said winking at me. I laughed and also the same expression but he's was different it was like recognition.

What's with all the weird faces man? I'm confused. Oh well I'll ask them later.

"But where's Maya?" I asked looking around to find a little girl.

"I'm here" she said announcing shyly. She was the cutest thing.

"Come over here I have something to give you ," I said opening my arms. She slowly walked up to me, I enveloped her into a hug and twirled her around. We both started giggling like there was no one there and slowly was coming out of her shyness.

"Here I got you a baby doll just like you isn't that cool," I said talking to her like we were best buddies forever.

"Totally cool," she said grinning at me and showing her front tooth was missing. She was surprised me by kissing my cheek.

"Aw Maya you're the coolest," I said rumpling her hair.

"I don't know you're name though," she said shyly again.

"It's Sere for you my little darling," I said giving her a kind smile.

"And you could call me May if you want," she said returning my smile.

"Great," I said averted my eyes away from May and I saw the others looking at me like I was nuts.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Serena, Maya is a really shy person she isn't even that open with her own loved ones and you're just a stranger and she has a taken liking to you easily," Ilene said smiling with admiration.

"That's what I like about Serena anybody starts liking her," Darien said putting his hand on my shoulder. And silly me I have to blush, now I know how Chris felt.

"Um, you always have to look inside a child's heart what he's she's feeling that's when you could see a child's real beauty," I said and hiding my embarrassment.

"That's true-" Ken was about to say but was interrupted by May.

"I'm hungry," she pouted and just then my stomach gave a loud rumble.

"You just read my mind," I smiled cheerily.

"Let's eat," Ilene said laughing.

"I couldn't have said it better," I said and feeling great inside.

We went inside but something surprised me. It felt so cozy like a small tiny cottage, which was really cool. There was pictures everywhere, it was home that I could never have. My eyes got all misty. I felt a hand on mine and I looked down at it and it was Grandpa's.

"It's okay," he whispered like he knew all the solutions to my problems.

"Hurry up you two," said Ken from far ahead.

"Okay! Would you like me to wheel you out to the dining room," I said politely to Grandpa.

"That would be so kind of you," He said smiling and had the same expression when I first met him.

I wheeled him out to the dining room following directions because we were so behind. We had some delicious sandwiches.

"So what do you actually do?" Ken asked me.

"I paint and I sell them in a little shop that's mine," I said after swallowing a bite and taking a sip of my iced tea.

"So you're a painter eh," Ilene said wistfully.

"Yes from the beginning I had a passion for art," I said proudly.

"What does your parents do?" Ken asked.

I know when you have to know everything about a person but cut me some slack so I tried to change the subject. Talking to them about why I came here even if that's the subject I hated the most.

"Let's talk about Beryl, I think she has a lot of things that you'd love to know," I said putting my hand on Beryl's shoulder. Like what a bitch she is and also what a slut she is oh did I mention that she could be the whore of England.

"We know everything about her it's no need to know more," Ilene said coldly. I gulped and realized it was better to be on the good side then on their bad side.

"Like I was saying Serena what does you're parents do?" Ken asked again like nothing happened.

"Um my brother and I since I could remember were in the orphanage. I said hesitantly.

"Oh," was the only reply I got from them. It was awkward but I had to break the silence.

"I don't need you're guys pity, if you're wondering I'm capable of standing on my own but got a little help from my brother from where I am today," I said smiling like nothing bothered me.

"We don't pity you Serena we're just admiring you for being for what you are today," said grandpa and everybody nodded except Beryl who was secretly glaring at me.

"Thanks," I said cheerily, didn't even matter to me if she was giving me evil looks at least they liked me.

"And I would like to see some of your artwork if you don't mind," he said smiling at me.

"Me too," May said still had mouth full of her sandwich in her mouth.

"I'd love to," I said really glad and wanted to float in the air.

"Serena you could sleep in the upstairs guestroom I think you would find that really comfortable," said Ilene smiling gently.

"Thanks for all the hospitality," I said feeling giddy and thankful.

"No problem it's our pleasure," said Ken smiling heart warming.

"Hey Darien we're throwing a get together with our entire friends tomorrow," Ilene said excitedly.

"Great," Darien said grinning.

"Hey Sere I'll show you the room," said May grinning up at me.

"Sure, may I be excused?" I asked like a little girl.

"Sure honey feel free to do anything while visiting here" Ilene said smiling across at me.

May and I ran like two little school girls. We finally reached my room. It was big as my apartment. What do they do for a living man? Drug Dealers? That'll be funny though. I could just imagine Ilene and Ken trying to make a drug deal.

I looked at the end of the room and there was French doors. I wonder what they're connected to. I opened them up and it was a sight to behold.

A rose garden was in front of me. My balcony had stairs that led to the garden. Is that awesome or what? I ran down the stairs to the garden. I twirled around feeling like a little school girl again. I smelled the roses they smelled just like Darien. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I thought it was May so I turned around.

"Ma-" I said and was shocked to see someone else standing in front of me.

Someone that I haven't seen for a long time!

**HEY GUYS I HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WRITE SOME REVIEWS SO I COULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND UPDATE SOON!!! HAHAHHA I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS**


	18. SurPriSe sUrpRisE!

**Chapter 18 Surprise Surprise**

"SEIYA!!" I said my voice filled with surprise and shock.

"Serena how's it going?" he said grinning up at me, the same smile that I met a few years ago.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"You want to sit somewhere and I'll tell you how I've been doing." still grinning like a little kid.

"Sure, how about there?" I said pointing to the nearest bench.

I walked there a little quickly and him trailing behind me slowly to my liking. I sit down, waiting impatiently.

"Can you walk a little slower?" I said not hiding my sarcasm and irritation.

"What's the rush? You're still the impatient type eh," he said and chuckled. He finally reaches me and sits beside me.

"So," I said urging him to go on.

"So what," he said teasingly, which I didn't like.

"How you've been? Heard your band hit the top sellers," I smiled genuinely.

"Yeah it's been great Taiki and Yaten miss you a lot too," he said.

"Aw, we should get together sometime and go somewhere fun," I said. Taiki and Yaten and him are brothers but also in the band called 3 lights.

"Yea they would like that too," he said appreciatively. I looked him over and he hasn't change the last time I seen him. He's handsome with his black hair that comes to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes not like Darien who has these beautiful pools midnight color that represents passion and love. Seiya's is more of a crystalline color that represents his friendly character and love for everyone.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Last time I checked he was my best friend since childhood," he said like it was a big joke.

Okay I should tell you about Seiya before you guys go nuts. We met on the same Europe trip that Diamond and I met but we became really close friends. He was the one who fully introduced me to Diamond. He had a crush on me for a little while but it all changed into a bond of friendship that was never broken. After the tour he left with his band to go at the top and after selling a good record they have reached their goal.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question," he said and getting me out of the daze expression that was on my face.

"Oh I'm here because of you're idiot best friend," I let out a big sigh.

"WHAT!! He broke up with Beryl it's about time that slut goes out of the window," he said smiling like an idiot again.

"I wish," I said grumpily.

"You don't like her either eh?" he said with a more serious tone.

"Apparently not, nobody does except that stupid idiot Darien thinks he's in love with her," I said getting frustrated by the minute.

"That's true but let's forget about her for now why you here exactly?" he asked confused.

"I have to make his parents in love with Beryl," I said being a little dramatic.

"Fat chance," he said laughing. He was laughing so hard that he toppled off from the bench. It was a comical sight to see. I would've found it funny if he wasn't laughing at me.

"I know I've gotten into a mess pretty bad," I said feeling a little sad.

"I'll help you in this stupid mess," he said putting a hand on my shoulder and saying with the sincerest voice I've ever heard him say.

"Thanks," I said feeling light like half of the weight on my shoulders has been taken off.

"So how's Diamond doing," he said smiling the same old' smile he always had.

"He passed away in a car accident last year," I said quietly and inside a little part of me was grieving for him and his love. The memories were great but the part wasn't really great because I moved on and was in move with Darien more than I had with Diamond.

"I'm sorry," he said mournfully. He was good friends with him and knew him more than I did. He enveloped me into a hug that was meant for pure friendship.

"I guess you guys have already me," a voice came from behind, that I knew too well for my liking.

**Hey sorry guys for the cliffy Ill get u the next chappie out soon and write reviews how you're guy's opinions on this**


	19. Two can play that game I guess

**Chapter 19 Two can play that game I guess**

I turned around and saw Darien standing there with a weird expression that I've never seen before.

"Hey Darien," he said grinning, what's up with this guy can't he ever stop smiling. I guess not. He stood up after letting me go. He went up to Darien and hugged him like he hasn't seen him for awhile.

"Never been better," he said smiling. "You haven't lost your touch with the ladies while I was gone eh?" he said teasingly and this other tone I couldn't replace.

"Neve4r, I'll always be a ladies man," he said laughing.

"True," I said as I stood up beside him. Since I met him he's always been a ladies man. Maybe that's why I like him.

"You're embarrassing me," he said sarcastically as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked into his eyes. He was secretly saying to play along. Play along what? Oh now I get it!!

"How would you know Serena? You only were with him a few minutes," Darien asked me like I was a stupid kid who didn't know anything.

"For your information I've known Seiya for a long time and since I've known him I've know his personality too," I said proving I knew something.

"Hoe did you guys meet?" he asked now feeling the like the stupid one, that made me feel good inside.

"You know the Europe trip I went to a few years ago and urged you to go on but you refused to go and stayed with Beryl, we met on that trip," Seiya said explaining.

"Oh," he said looking at us as if we each grew another heads with the old one.

"I know Darien we have a little catching up to do but Serena and I haven't seen for years so we'll see you later," he said guiding through the path not even waiting for Darien's reply. I think I heard him say disappointedly.

"Okay"

**( Reaching Seiya's Car )**

"What was that about," I asked Seiya confusedly.

"I'll tell you after we reach the little café," he said and nothing less.

I obeyed him and got into the car. The café was 10 minutes away, it was open and empty. We ordered two cups of coffee and sat the nearest table. This thing was killing me inside.

"Why are you doing this for him?" he asked me seriously.

"What?" I said confusedly.

"The whole mess," he said not leaving his serious tone.

"I should tell you," I sighed.

"Yea that would be a good thing" he said.

"Well Andrew moved out because he was going to get married in a couple of months," I said and was interrupted by him.

"He got married, let me guess Rita," he said his friendly face on.

"Yea cant I finish," I said. If he interrupts me again I don't think I could continue.

"Sorry go on," he said with a more serious tone.

"Well after him Darien became my roommate back then I was dating Diamond and the crash happened that turned my life upside done, as the months went by I accepted Diamond's death but I didn't realize I was falling in love with Darien by the minute," I let out a deep breath and looked down at my cup. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and his eyes were urging me to go on and I did.

"Then I found out about Beryl and his situation I guess I wanted him to be happy and not loose the one he loved like I did, heck I had to loose 2," I said as tears were starting to build up. Damn it why do these tears have to come? I'm so freaking emotional.

"Not 2, I think just one," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Didn't you see the look that he was giving us when he saw us hugging?" he said like I was dumb or something.

"What look?" I said clearly not knowing what he was saying.

"His face had only one expression," he said

"And what would that might be?" I asked.

"Jealousy," he said like he's gone crazy.

"You're nuts really," I said clearly not believing him. What's Darien jealous of? Maybe that was the expression that I couldn't replace! But that can't be true. Not a Chance!!

"I think he has a thing for you," he said smiling slyly.

"You got to be kidding me and you know he was the one who's in love with Beryl remember," I said but feeling a little better at this conclusion.

"You and I both know him and Beryl aren't going to last that long after the way he was looking at us," he said.

"So what's that to do with this whole thing," I said confused.

"I think we should play a game," he said with his stupid grin.

"What kind of game," I said not liking the idea where the conversation was going.

"A pretending game," he said.

"And what's that?" I said getting scared by the minute.

"Okay me and you will be dating and if Darien gets jealous than that means he has feeling so for you and if not than he really stupidly in love with that slut," he said like that was the sane thing to do.

"WHAT!! You're seriously gone crazy haven't you," I said practically screaming.

"Calm down this is in all our benefits do you want his to get tied down with Beryl and thing of that as a mistake for the rest of his life," he said and his voice was filled with concern for his best friend.

"No," I said but still thought this plan was risky. You know what hell with always being on the safe side for the sake of my love I'm going to do one thing RISKY!! I think I'm going to take a risk with my life and even with my heart.

"So you're up for it?" he asked.

"You're on pal," I said shaking his hand.

Let the games begin!!

**Hey guys see I don't have any cliffhanger this time and I hope you liked this chapter and write lots of reviews!!!! To keep me motivated.**


	20. Maybe just Maybe

**Chapter 20 Maybe just Maybe**

"That was a nice evening can't wait till tomorrow," I said happily.

The game had already begun and we figured out the rest of the details. I guess I haven't looked at the time but it just flew by. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"It's already working don't look now but he's looking from the window," I laughed, this I got to see.

"Thanks for letting me know, I just hope it works out as planned," I said smiling genuinely.

"Sure will," he said grinning at me. We said friendly goodbyes and he left me standing on the porch in my own thoughts.

Maybe this would work!! Not saying that I'm way better than Beryl doing these devious little schemes!! I want to show Darien that I love him more than anything. I would take on the world if I have to.

I turn around and came across a hard chest. I took a few steps back, when I lost my balance at the steps but like always a dreamy guy'll save me. Darien!! I look up into his eyes and had a blank look.

"Thanks," I said for the up tenth time for saving my fall.

"No problem," he said quietly. I was about to leave when I felt his hand on mine.

"Um Serena," he said above whisper.

"Yea," I said matching his voice level.

"We need to talk!!" he said. I don't know why but I think on instinct my heart started thumping full race.

"About what?" I asked.

"About you and Seiya," he said looking at me with a hardening glance.

"What about us?" I asked confused. Maybe Seiya was right about the whole jealous thing but I'm going to believe it when I see it.

"I don't think you should get too close to Seiya he's a nice person and all but he's kind of a player," he said never leaving his serious tone for a bit. I think I'm going to faint.

"WHAT!!" I screeched.

"You heard me, that's what I think you should do is just stay friends with Sieya," he said calmly even after my outburst.

"For your information you can't boss me around and tell me who I should date and who not to I'm capable of doing it for myself," I said blowing up any second now.

"I jus-" he was about to say something but I didn't let him finish.

"No, you've said enough and I think I'm going to go and get some sleep because I'm seeing Seiya again and you can't do anything about it," I snapped and left him standing there as I shut the door behind me.

How dare he tell me what to do and what not! I fumed angrily inside, but something made me happy inside. He cared!!

Everything was silent and everybody was asleep. It was close to midnight. Why would Darien stay up that late? Just for me? Maybe this plane wasn't bad after all. I stopped in the middle of the hallway realizing that I've come in the part of the house that I didn't recogonize.

"Oh great not I'm lost, great job Serena," I said muttering to myself.

There was a door at the end of the hallway.

"Maybe I should try that," I thought to myself.

I slowly took steps to the door. I wonder what lies behind it. I let out a giggle, I feel like Nancy Drew. Suddenly my palms got sweaty as I reached for the handle. I turned it and opened the door slowly.

What I saw inside wasn't what I was expecting!!

**hey guys i hope u liked this chappie write alot of reviews!!!!!**


	21. Wow!

**Chapter 21 Identical**

What was this suppose to be anyways? This can't happen. I mean it isn't possible for this to be there. They could be newly done but they looked like they were done ages ago.

"Strange isn't it," someone said coming behind me, totally surprising me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Yea how could this be," I said to him completely in shock.

"That was my first reaction when I first saw you," said Grandpa as he wheeled his wheelchair up to me slowly.

"Who is she?" I asked hoarsely.

"Her name was Selena," he said quietly, sounding like any second the dead was going to rise.

"Was?" I asked confusedly.

"She died 20 years ago what a tragic," he said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked slowly drawing to her emotionally. She was the beautiful woman I ever seen but you know what scared me thought was that she looked exactly like me but the prettier version. The only thing that was different was that she had silvery blond hair. She had an earthly look, just looked like an angel if you ask me. Soon my thoughts were interrupted.

"She committed suicide, her death left everybody I trauma, everything felt worthless especially for me she was like my own daughter now whenever I miss her I paint her to take away my pain and grief," he said.

"Do you know the reason why she committed suicide," I asked wanting to know more about her.

"She was never happy after the accident that happened and left her life empty," he said going though the past again.

"She lost her family thought a crash, she was totally broken we tried to give her hope and she started living her life again but then out of the blue we heard the news that she committed suicide," he said as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to console him the best I can.

"How did you know her," I asked trying to ding more about her. But like always my luck was short.

"Aren't you a curious kitten, you should get some sleep young lady you look awfully tired," he said winking at me. I sighed. I'm sure going to get to the bottom of this mystery as soon as I can.

"Okay," I said. He guided me to my room.

"Goodnight Serena," he said softly with this faraway look.

"Goodnight Grandpa thanks for everything," I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

I changed into my nightclothes I get into the covers before the cold air hit me. I stare up at the ceiling thinking maybe there is more to Selena than he was letting on. The questions were swarming though my head. Slowly by the minute I drifted into sleep thinking about her.

**hey guys i hope u like this chappie and write reviews of what u guys thought abt it thanxs for all the support you guys**


	22. Selena

**Chapter 22 Selena**

In the morning I woke up really late because of last night's events. Soon my thoughts were clicking away about Selena.

How can two people that aren't even related look alike? I questioned myself over and over again but no answers followed with it.

Then something clicked in me like a light bulb switching on.

GRANDPA!

He was the answers to all my questions.

I quickly took a shower trying to find answers to all my questions. Hurrying, trying to put on my clothes on. I was dressed in two minutes all was left my hair. I think I'm going to let it down its wet anyways. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said softly. I didn't look who it was because I was too busy brushing the tangles out my hair. And damn they weren't easy.

"Serena if you keep it like that you're going to rip all of your hair and become bald," the annoying voice said that I come to love.

"So?" I said getting a little frustrated. I have the tangiest hair in the world and now I have to deal with Darien. What a morning? Huh just what a girl needs in her life.

"Here let me help," he said snatching the brush away from me gently. I was dumbfounded staring there like an idiot. His touch was soft like rose petals.

"What are you doing?" I said gaining some conscious from his touch.

"Helping you, can't you see that," he said smiling at me though the mirror looking handsome as ever.

"No, why are you REALLY here?" I said snatching the brush back from him.

"I thought that today I'll take you on a tour around London what do you say about that," he said grinning ear to ear.

"I'd love too…" I said hesitantly.

"Great," he said not noticing my hesitation.

"But I can't," I said smiling apologetically.

"Why?" he said as his smile faltered.

"I already promised Seiya that he'll take me out today," I said looking away afraid to look into his eyes.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence in the room that was eating me inside. I heard a noise outside and went on the balcony to check what it was. Anything was better than standing here like an idiot. Seya's car was parked outside and he was getting out of it. Right on time. Time to put the plan into action.

"Hey Seiya I'll be down there in a sec okay," I said giving my million dollar smile. If I have one but I got to try my best if this suppose to work.

"Sure babe," he said winking at me. I came inside wondering what Darien's reaction was and boy it wasn't a pretty sight. He was fuming. Well that was a good sign wasn't it?

"You don't mind do you?" I asked slowly.

"No I don't mind I just thought that it would be a good idea to take you sight seeing," he said and there was disappointment clearly written in his eyes.

"I'm sorry how about dinner out today," I said trying to cheer him up.

"Mom and Dad having a party remember," he said sighing.

"I guess we'll see each other there hopefully well I have to go Seiya's waiting for me," I said quickly and brushed past him but something held me back. I looked down and his hand was on mine. My eyes met his and it was an emotion I haven't seen before.

"Don't forget Serena be on time," he said softly.

"I won't," I said matching his voice level. H e let my hand go and I missed the warmth of his hand. How can a small thing affect me so much? I quickly left the room before I did something stupid like how I wanted to be in his arms forever and never let go. I past the kitchen; where everybody was dining for breakfast including Seiya

"Good morning everybody," I said smiling cheerfully.

"Have some breakfast Serena," Ilene said smiling at me.

"No thanks I don't feel like eating, Seiya and I were just heading out," I said looking Seiya who stood up and nodded.

"Okay have a great day and don't forget about the party and Seiya you guys have to sing at the celebration," she said warmly.

"We'd love too," he said grinning widely and ushering me out the door and caught glimpse of Darien staring at us.

"Hurry get in," I said running to the car and giggling at the same time.

"Hey what's the big rush," he said catching up to me.

"You'll see," I said.

We drove to a lovely café same as the last one but this one was more hipper.

"So?" he asked impatiently, this was the first time I heard his tone like that.

"I think it's working," I said excitedly.

"I knew it when am I wrong," he said cocky eyed. I laughed but then questions were avalanching on me about Selena again. I frowned and stared in outer space for some minutes but Sieya's voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hello earth to Serena, what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"Selena," was the only reply came out of my mouth.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"Do you know anything about her," I said and could heard my own desperation in my voice.

"Who?" he asked.

"Selena!" I said getting frustrated by the minute.

"Maybe," he said with this weird look on his face.

"Tell me!" I said eagerly.

"How do you know about her?" he asked like it was his turn playing 21 questions.

"Last night when you came to drop me off I got lost in the house," I said slowly.

"Yea that happens to the newcomers but yea," he said making me continue.

"Well I opened one room and there were paintings of a woman just like me and I was stunned because those pictures were couple of years old," I said and going back to the scene with grandpa.

"Yea that was my first reaction when I met you at the Europe trip but I didn't bother telling you because I wasn't sure I should tell you or not," he said also with deep concern.

"So can you tell me why she committed suicide," I asked hopefully trying to get some information out of him.

"Well I don't know much because I was little too when this happened," he said gently stroking his hair with his fingers.

"Who cared just tell me what you know," I said happy that I was going to find out some information about her.

"Hold on you horses will you, well the Moon family…" he said but I interrupted him by a little yelp.

"What's wrong Serena is everything all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Um I uh," nothing came from my mouth except for incoherent babblings. I was totally speechless.

"Should we go from here is that what's bothering you," he said never leaving his eyes away from mine.

"Moon?" I mumbled confusedly.

"Serena you have to speak up I can't hear you," he said gently putting his hand on mine.

"You don't understand do you one little bit do you," I said as unexpectedly tears started foaming into my eyes.

"What Serena tell me," he said pleading.

"We have the same last name and the Selena chick looks exactly like me I don't what this means but I was to find out," I said talking really fast like I was going to go crazy any minute.

"Serena calm down I think there's a very good explanation for this and we'll find it together," he said calmly.

"Well tell me what you know," I said at last seeing clearly.

"Well they were going to Barbados for the summer vacation but then Selena had a later flight because she had to finish some of her artwork so she stayed behind and let her husband and kids go on because she didn't want to mess their fun so they went but unfortunately the plane that they were in crashed and they found her husband's dead body but couldn't find the kids like they just vanished in thin air it left Selena heart broken because they were her lifeline and her beloved husband who were her childhood love she always wished she was in the plane crash herself so she didn't had to face the tragedy," he let out a big sigh as pools of water were coming out of my eyes and trailing down my cheeks.

"How many kids did she have?" I asked wiping my face.

"Two, one girl and boy but the boy was bigger than the little baby girl," he said giving me another tissue.

"What if she's my mother Seiya?" I asked.

"What! You're not serious are holy crap you are," he said shocked.

"Well given the circumstances anything is possible," I said smiling.

Maybe Andrew and I did belong somewhere after all.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPPIE AND I HOPE ILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND WRITE LOTS OF REVIEWS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	23. From a Ugly Duckling to a Swan

**Chapter 23 From a Ugly Duckling to a Swan**

"That can be true but there might be an 99 chance you might be wrong but are you ready for that disappointment," he asked me truthfully.

"No I couldn't but I have to take a risk anyways," I said keeping my foot down on this. This felt so right in my gut that I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Whatever you say Serena but you have to count me in you aren't doing this alone," he said grinning at me giving his full support.

"Thanks Seiya this means a lot to me," I said happily.

"Well let's get going," he stood up and left a big tip on the table.

"Where we going?" I asked confusedly.

"Shopping," he said it like he did it all the time.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you can't look like that if we're going to make jealous, you need a full head to toe makeover," he said it like he was the fashion police or something. Thanks, just what I wanted someone telling me I needed a makeover talk about a blow on my self esteem.

"Huh," was the only reply came from my mouth.

"Well get up we don't have all day you know," he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to his car.

"You could've asked nicely," I said making a face.

"Well you need all the help you can get," he said as he started the ignition and started driving.

"Hey! That wasn't nice okay," I said putting a hurt face.

"Sorry babe but we're dealing with Darien here remember," he said as he pulled up at this classy boutique.

"Sure," I said," I said completely forgotten the whole ordeal as I stared up at the boutique.

We went into it. It was like a salon and everything. Boy was I ever impressed with the decorations. This designer fitted lady came up to us, well Sieya actually like they've known each other forever.

"Well hello Sieya what can I do for you today?" she said smiling brightly.

"I need you to give her a makeover," he said pointing his finger in my direction.

She looked at me like I was the ugliest duckling in the group. Hey I'm not that bad okay I have my moments when I could be a swan actually very few.

"Her?" she said like I was her biggest challenge ever.

"Yes do you have a problem?" Seiya said questioning.

"Oh no problem," she said ushering me into this room." You could wait here for 3 hours and she'll be ready".

"Fine by me," he said as he sat down.

"Bye Serena," he said waving me smiling.

I meekly said goodbye. How on earth do I always get into these messes. Someday Ill be the own cause of my own death.

First they shampooed my hair and put some layers in it. Also some light highlights that looked really cool. I could actually see my face glowing right now.

I tries so many outfits on it made my head spin. At the end I settled for the spaghetti strapped blue dress that went to the knees. I wore matching flip flops and who could forget those wonderful earrings. I actually enjoyed myself getting all pampered.

The last thing they did was my makeup. It was simple and sophisticated that made me look like my age not some 10 year old.

I took the stairs where Seiya was waiting for me.

"Well," I said as he gazed up at me from the magazine he was reading. He stood up immediately shocked and dazed.

"WOW!" was the only reply came from his mouth.

"So what do you think," I said nervously.

"If it weren't for Darien I'll already would've snagged you babe," he said as he gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said smiling ear to ear and blushing at the same time.

"Hey how about lunch and then some sight seeing," he said.

"You just read my mind," I said after my stomach let out a growl.

We went out for lunch and then we went to see what London was truly about. After that we went to his place to pick Yaten and Taiki up for the party it was 5 already. I couldn't believe time flew by so fast.

"Hey Serena looking hot," Yaten said winking at me.

"You're not bad either," I said laughing.

"You haven't changed have you Serena," said Taiki.

"Not one bit," I said putting my hands up in the air as I give each one a hug.

"You guys we have to go at Darien's place Ilene and Ken are throwing a party and we have to be their entertainers," Seiya said.

"Sure," Yaten said and Taiki also agreed. We packed their electric equipment into one of the vans and drove to the house.

We arrived at the house in half an hour which was closely when the party started.

"Hey Serena don't forget we're an item now okay," he said smiling.

"How can I forget," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey I'm not a bad boyfriend am I," he said looking mock hurt but instantly turned into a smile.

"Just perfect," I said kissing his cheek but I added softly at the end "But you're not Darien"

"Aw no fair," he said pouting which made him look even more cuter. But like always Darien was on my mind.

"Hey let me freshen up and I'll meet you at the party okay," I said.

"Do you know where the party is?" he asked amusedly.

"In the house," I said it like it was an obvious answer.

"No it's in the ballroom where they always have them," he said smirking.

"Ballroom in a house," I said shocked.

"Yup and don't worry you would find it easily it's the room next to the living room the door in the middle," he said.

"Okay," I said I turned around but he caught me by my wrist.

"I have a surprise for you," he said smiling lovingly.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You just have to wait at the party," he said winking at me and leaving me in my daze. Well I just have to wait don't I. Due to my daydreaming I didn't notice a large figure standing in the shadows that was watching my every move. I went to my room and waited patiently for my surprise.

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR WAITING ON ME I KNOW I HAVE WRITTEN FOR THE LONGEST TIME BUT I HAVE BEEN SOO BUSY AND KINDA LAZY HAHAHHA PLZ WRITE REVIEWS THANKS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE COMING OUT SOON I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT LOL CYA**


	24. Declaration of Love

**Chapter 24 Declaration of Love**

I took a shower to freshen up. I reapplied my make-up on and left my hair out like Selena. I was still wondering what to wear for the party but at the end I chose the red dress that Raye have given me on my birthday last year. I never had the time to wear it. I looked into the mirror and was impressed with the results. This new makeover was actually one of Seiya's brilliant ideas.

"Well let's just get the party started!" I said smiling to myself.

I opened the door and walked into the hallway but bumped in to a hard chest in doing so.

"Oops sorry," I said to the person but all I saw were those midnight blue eyes that haunted me for so long.

"Hey Darien," I smiled and looked him up and down. Boy did he look hot as ever.

"You look good," I said politely. He was just standing there with his mouth open but finally he said something. Remind me to thank Seiya for the makeover I made a mental not to myself.

"Thanks, you look very pretty tonight," he said nervously. A moment passed in the uncomfortable silence.

"So is Beryl coming tonight," I said breaking the thin ice between us.

"Yea," he said nodding.

"That's good," I said clasping my hands together.

"So you want to head out to the party?" he asked.

"Yea, don't want keep Beryl waiting," I said winking at him. How I wanted to puke and strangle Beryl at the same time. He lead me to the ballroom and boy did it took my breath away. We walked to the party together that made me really happy, joyous even. It was going in full blast. It was like 100 or 200 people at the party and place still had room for another 200. They sure knew how to throw a small friends get together.

The next thing that happened, I wouldn't imagine in a million happen to me. The lights go off but there was one that was totally focusing on me and the other one was on Seiya. It was like getting hit with the spotlight from the police. Can this get any worse? Like always Seiya is standing casually and smiling like a Cheshire cat. That freaking idiot is pulling on of his disastrous stunts at me isn't he? I just wished I was back in my apartment in my own comfortable bed right now.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'll like you all to meet Serena my love of my life I know you guys all thinking that the playboy is finally settling down well I guess you guys are right and I want to make this evening even more spectacular by singing my heart out to my Sere if you guys don't mind," he asked the audience. Much to my shock they cheered him on. Am I the only sane one here? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing but I smiled like it meant to the world to me. I have to make them believe our plan don't I. How I wish it was Darien who said it to me…

Seiya started singing which was pure magic if this wasn't the plan I would've been totally caught in it. His words echoed through my brain.

(True) (Ryan Cabrera)

I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you

I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you've met me?

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I slowly walked up to him as he sang the last verse. I don't know what but something inside of ignited like a kindle of joy.

'Well wasn't that lovely," I said pecking him on the cheek.

"So what do you have to say babe," he said winking at me.

"This is what I have to say," I said as I grabbed the mike away from him. I covered my hand on the mike so nobody could hear me.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" I said putting on a fake smile to the audience.

"What? You didn't like the surprise?" he said innocently. Oh how I wish to strangle him but I guess I like it too.

"It wasn't what I except this was totally outrageous," I said glaring at him as I had my back to the audience.

"Well I thought what better way to show my undying love for you than this party," he said smirking at me and grabbed the mike away from my hands. This time he pulled another one of his pranks and I could've strangled him with the mike's cord.

"Hey everybody, don't you guys think Serena should sing a song for me it's only fair I poured my heart out and I want to know what she feels for me," he said waving his hands in the air like a maniac. Once again the crowd went wild with the whistles and claps. Seiya handed me the mike grinning like a fool.

"Hi everyone I know Sieya expects a lot from me with the song but I tell you I'm not a good singer and you have to bear with me with this," I said shyly to the audience. Like expected the crowd goes wild and urging me to go on. I just have to go with the flow now don't want the guest thinking me as an idiot. I signaled to Yaten and Taiki to put the song on that I learnt a few years back from them.

(Come fly with me) (Keisha Chante)

Come with me let me lead the way  
I will be the one that stands beside you  
We could be anything we dream  
As long as we keep dreaming it together

We'll ride the wind and soar above the clouds  
Where we'll be free…

Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know. It'll just be you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave, come fly with me

So here we are where time stands still  
and a perfect moment, it can last forever  
cause we both saw, the same shooting star  
We made a wish and here we are together

As we ride the wind and soar through open skies  
Now we are free…

Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know. That it's only you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave  
Fly with me

So free

Wont you come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know - It'll just be you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave  
Fly with me

I poured my heard out wishing Darien to hear my love for him but I guess some things are just aren't meant  
to be. I looked at Sieya imagining that it was Darien and everything felt right even for a moment. The song ended shortly as the lights, magically came and I wasn't center of attention no more. Applause bulleted through the room. Some were whistles and some were cheers and some were congratulations. I looked at Seiya and we both bowed together, laughing like nothing was amiss. I caught Darien's eye and it was that look in his eyes that made me feel weird all inside. Could he slowly be changing his feeling towards me. Then as usual the evil Beryl came wearing her slut wear and snagged him away. I felt disappointment inside but then I clearly dismissed it when I felt someone's presence next to me. I turned around and saw Ilene and Ken standing there smiling. Soon all the shadows on my face faded away.

"Hello everybody," I said warmly.

"Hello that was great singing you should do that more often," Ilene said surprised tone and I didn't quite get the end but I thought she said: just like her.

"Yea that was awesome," Ken said smiling like there was going to be no tomorrow.

"You look marvelous tonight Serena," said grandpa.

"Oh thank you," I said blushing like a bright red tomato.

I felt someone come from behind me and put their arms around my waist. It was Seiya smiling like an idiot again.

"Yes absolute ravishing," he said and gave a big kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him: I guess he'll never change. It's time to put the façade on.

"You look handsome tonight too," I said looking in his eyes.

"May I have this dance," he said

"I'd love too," I said cheerfully. We looked at the others if they didn't mind but they just simply nodded.

He led me to the dance floor

"This is going like planned," he said as he twirled me.

"Yea, when are you ever wrong," I said sarcastically.

"That's true," he said laughing.

And for the rest of the evening I danced the night away.

(Darien's P.O.V.)

She looked like an angel tonight. That dress surely brought the blue in her eyes. What this happening to me? Why do I feel strange feelings? Do they mean anything? I hope they go away because I only love Beryl and nobody else!

'I think it's Serena' my conscience said to me.

How can I even think that? Of course it's Beryl! Boy is tonight going to be a restless night.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLZ REVIEW CUZ WITHOUT UR SUPPORT I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE THANKS AND ABOUT THOSE THOSE I GOT THEM FROM CDS I DIDNT FEEL LIKE MAKING UP MY OWN POEMS THANKS ILL HOPE ILL UPDATE SOON!**


	25. A Stir in the Heart

**Chapter 25 A stir in the heart**

Sunlight poured through the windows as someone opened the curtains.

"Ugh," I groaned loudly, not want wanting to get up from the comfy bed that I lie in.

"Up Up," the annoying voice said. Why can't anybody leave me alone? I peeked from the covers and saw Darien standing there looking handsome as ever. He was all dressed up to go somewhere. But where?

"Come on, I don't have all day you know," he said yanking the covers from me.

"Hey what was that for!" I yelled surprised by his action. I curled like a ball; a chill went over my body as the morning breeze passed by.

"Come one Serena, you have to start working your magic," he said snapping his fingers like he was some sort of genie. He was a genie to me, genie of LoOoOve.

'Oh my god that's so corny, don't start right in the morning Serena' I thought to myself.

"Huh what magic? Do you always get drunk in the mornings," I said confusedly.

"Ha Ha very funny! Don't you remember you had to convince my parents about Beryl," he said sighing and rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh all right," I said sounded defeated. I tried to put that off for as much as I could but how can I when it was a constant reminder. Can't I have 1 day about not thinking about it I guess that's too much to ask.

I lazily got out of bed but clumsy me, I lost my footing. I reached the first thing I saw to avoid falling on my little behind, Darien's shirt. I guess I surprised him that we both landed on the bed. I groaned as he landed on top of me. Our faces were so close that when I looked up at him our lips slightly touched. It was an innocent gesture but I still felt warm and tingly inside.

"Um Darien," I said.

"Yea," he said huskily breathing slowly.

"Can you get off of me please I can't breath," I said squeaky, as much as I was enjoying this right he still was crushing me.

"Ahem yea," he said blushing furiously. Aw it was so cute and adorable. As each day passed by my love for him got stronger and stronger.

I started laughing uncontrollably, laughing at my situation and soon tears of sadness washed over me. Realizing that I've come to a dead end, no going back and changing the past.

Darien was staring at me like I had completely have lost it or something. How soon I've come to know his emotions how he feels inside. Can Beryl feel them too like I can or maybe I'm just making them up.

"Oh it's nothing I just remembered what Seiya said to me the other day," I said lying. He looked like he was disappointed or something.

"What did he say?" he asked as a fired blazed in his eyes.

"Oh you wont get it it's an inside joke when we first met," I said brushing it off like it didn't matter. Lies and then more lies to cover them. How had my life change from simple to complicated? Time just flies by.

"Are you guys going out or something?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why?" I said, now it was my turn to blush.

"Because you guys looked really cozy at the party last night so is there?" he said as if he already knew the answer to the question. How I wanted to tell him there was nothing and that my heart just belonged to him and nobody else. I was glad something stirred deep inside him last night. Wow!

"What's this 21 questions or something?" I said making a face and then hid my face as I pretended to do make my bed. Not wanting him to see in my eyes and catch all the lies.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around with full force, shocking me endless.

"Just give me an answer yes or no?" he asked there was such intensity in his eyes that it got me mesmerized.

"Yes," I stammered. He slowly unwrapped his fingers around my arm made me think if he ever held it in the first place.

"Oh," he said I couldn't see what his expression was because he turned his back on me now.

'Don't leave me alone Darien in the dark or I'll get lost in these dark emotions that are deep within me' I said to my self, crying out for help. But I guess nobody heard them as much as I tried. Soon tears were springing through my eyes as much as I tried to leave them inside with my broken heart.

"Why Serena?" his question was so unexpected and filled with emotion. Was it betrayal?

"I…" I just didn't have any words to reply to that remark.

"Never mind I'm happy for you and Seiya," he said finally turning around and putting a strained smile on his face. Isn't this what I wanted but how can I go on that he might be hurt inside.

"Well Beryl and I are going out for the day and I wanted you to start the ball rolling," he said. Hiding my disappointment and hurt, I smiled warmly at him.

"Sure thing," I said giving him the army salute and turned around to go to the bathroom to shower.

He took my arm, causing me to look back again. So many emotions and so little time.

"Oh and Serena," he said looking at me with this soft look in his eyes.

"Yea," I said slowly expecting that he would confess the love for me. Yet again I expect again.

"Oh never mind I forgot what I was going to say just go have a shower," he said releasing my hand.

"Sure," I said smiling turn to leave again but again Darien does that shocks me. He enveloped me in a big warm hug shooing all the dark emotions inside of me, that were stirring deep inside of me earlier.

"Thanks again Serena," he said smiling.

"For what?" I said confusedly.

"For being a great friends," he said. I laughed out loud. I guess that's just what friends are for.

"Now can I go," I said grinning.

"Yea," he said sheepishly.

I went to the bathroom and looked one more time if he was going to say something else like give me a big smooch or something. You never know from the way things happened today. But to my disappointment he already left. Making me wonder if he ever was there or just a dream. I pinched myself I guess not.

Now about his parents, how am I going to convince them about Beryl. If it was my own son trying to wed a witch like BERYL I'll totally go nuts or better yet hang myself. But first I have to shower , I'll think about it later much later. Possibly eternity later. A smile graced my lips as I thought about that.

**_HEY GUYS I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPIE ITS WAY DIFF THEN WHAT I HAD IN MY FIRST BUT LIKE I SAID I CANT FIND IT SOO I MADE THIS ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLY SOO U GUYS DON'T GET TIRED OF WAITING AROUND BUT I DOO HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPTER AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF U GUYS WOULD WRITE REVIEWS HOW U THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPPTER THANKS THATLL BE GREAT! AND I THINK ILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPTER NEXT WEEK OR SOMTHIN THANKS BYE_**


	26. A lovely PICNIC

**Chapter 26 A lovely Picnic**

I sit here staring into the blue sky through the window thinking of something to convince his parents. Something, something that would make them fall in love with Beryl. Oh how I wish I was back home in New York. The day I met Darien I knew my life would get complicated. My life has turned in to a cruel joke as I think about it . Could this really work? I'm so deep in thought that I totally forget to have breakfast or lunch for that matter. I heard a growl in my stomach. Oh it was time for lunch. I slowly walked to the garden, trying to remember everything before I leave Maybe I should just stop before I completely loose my sanity. I sat on a big swing trying to picture my mother and father and Andrew and all together playing but nothing came into mind.

"Ma told me you haven eaten anything today,'" someone said behind me. I turn around and see Darien holding a picnic basket.

"Um yea," I said blushing after hearing another growl from my stomach.

"So what were you doing out here," he asked.

"Just thinking," I sighed.

"Thinking about what?" he asked again.

"Everything, my past which haunts me since today, my present that laughs at me like I'm a cruel joke and my future just looks dim from where I stand," I said actually giving words to what I felt in my lonely heart.

He didn't say anything for quite awhile. I don't blame him what was he suppose to say to that. Serena you have lost you're mind back to the asylum where you came from'.

"All I know for right now is that if you ever need anything I'll be here for you," he said holding my hand. It shot sparks through my veins. I hugged him just for the hell of it but the damn basket was in the way.

"So how about it Meatball head would you give me the honor to go to the picnic with me," he said as a gleam sparkled in his eye.

Before I could joyously utter my reply I heard someone yell, "SERENA where are you?"

We both turned to see who it was.

"SEIYA!" I said yelling back laughingly. Darien lets go of my hand as I jump from the swing and run towards Seiya.

"Over here!" I said yelling again waving my arms frantically. He runs to me and envelops me in a big hug and twirls me around as I giggle at his display.

"Oh Seiya what hit you? A hurricane or something," I said failing to stop laughing. His hair was everywhere and his clothes were all wrinkled like he just got from bed whereas Darien's were perfect not even a wrinkle.

"No my darling you hit me and I'm so sorry," he said and his eyes said just play along.

"You should be," I said mustering a glare that I didn't have a clue about.

"Sorry about what?" Darien said coming from behind me . Oops totally forgot about him.

"I was suppose to take her to a picnic near the lake," he said with a guilty tone. You had to totally give him an Oscar for his acting.

"Yea that's why I didn't eat breakfast or lunch because I was waiting for you to magically arrive," I said in an angry voice.

"UH OH!" he said as his face paled, he almost looked like the guys whose life got sucked out or something. Told you this guy was marvelous and being the concerned girlfriend I had to do something.

"Seiya are you alright Seiya please answer me," I said tugging at on his arm anxiously.

"I left the picnic basket at home," he squeaked and I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically and clutching to my stomach from the pain. They totally thought I lost the bit of sanity I had.

"Oh Seiya it's alright honey," I said giving a peck on his cheek.

"You sure," he said with this uncertainty in his voice.

"Definitely," I said grinning like a fool.

"Oh there's a basket on that swing it's god send," Seiya said folding his hands together.

"It's Darien's Seiya," I said feeling guilty.

"He won't mind would you Darien?" he asked. We both looked at him.

"Uh no be my guest," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Great I bet Serena's starved, you know her appetite," he said grinning like a mad man.

"You don't mind then Darien?" I asked slowly.

"Naw, you guys go right ahead I have to meet Beryl in a bit," he said. Was that hurt in his voice? I watched him as he slowly walked away. I totally felt like a bitch but who fault was it. The first thing I did was slap Seiya hard on the chest.

"Hey what was that for?" he said making a face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole I was going to the picnic with Darien isn't that what we all wanted," I said shooting daggers through my eyes if that was possible.

"Stop with the foul language and again you're going to thank me for my abilities later," he said like he was on the top of the world.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Let's have the picnic over here shall we?" he said grinning like the BIG GRINCH.

"You'll see…" he said it like he had something up his bloody sleeves.

(Darien POV)

She deserves better than Seiya. Her going to the picnic with Seiya didn't make me happy what I thought it would . 'Maybe you're just jealous Darien' my conscious said.

"Oh shut up," I shot back.

'You have to admit she looked beautiful today' it replied back. I had nothing to say to that, she indeed looked radiant in the sun today. I couldn't help but peek through the window where they were having that god damn picnic, which I made myself with my own hands. They were cuddled together so warmly and laughing like there was nothing in the world that would separate them. OH BLOODY HELL why do I feel enraged I don't like Serena that way and no I'm not gay with Seiya. But when I see her with him it just makes my blood boil.

"Hello darling," as a hand encircled my neck.

"Hi Beryl," I said not feeling the excitement I used to. She kissed me passionately but didn't feel anything/ NOTHING at all. All of a sudden I look outside and it was a horrible sight Serena kidding Sieya madly and I just felt like puking my guts out.

**SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG BUT BUT I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF A FREAKING CRISIS LOL I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAOTER U PROBABLY LIKE TOTALLY FORGOT THE STORY EVEN I DID I HAD TO GO BAK AND READ IT AGAIN LOL I HOPE I GET THE CHAPTER OUT SOON**


	27. Hidden Memories

Hidden Memories

'Kissme" he said like it was just a normal thing to do around here.

"WHAT!" I said utterly shocked by his behavior.

"Why do I always have to do everything around here," Seiya said rolling his eyes.

Before I could regain my composure I felt warm lips on mine. What the hell was Seiya doing? This wasn't in the plan. Finally he let me go and let me tell you something there were no sparks not even a single one.

"What the hell was that for?" I said gasping.

"Look behind you don't make it obvious but there's Darien standing near the window," he said casually.

"Oh my god he is," I said quickly turning back.

"But we made one thing clear," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No spark, it was like k the dead," he said grinning.

"Yea that's for sure," I said smiling up at him.

'And Darien must be in a pool of jealousy right now," he said clasping his hands like a little school girl.

"I hope so," I said jumping up acting even worse than hi,. We both were jumping and hugging at the same time like we just found a pot of gold.

"Ahem," said a voice behind us. It startled the both of us. We both turned around slowly and was shocked to see that it was grandpa.

"Hi there grandpa," I said trying to regain my composure.

"Hello grandpa," Seiya said trying to stand straight.

"Hello," that's all he said and was grinning like a idiot.

"What brings you here," I asked trying to act casual.

"You," grandpa said simply.

"Me?" I asked confusedly.

"I brought something for you that'll might help you find your past," he said not loosing his cool. I finally noticed that he had some pictures in his hand.

For a moment I totally forgot the ordeal that I was and got excited that finally I'll be able to figure out mine and Andrew's past.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked grandpa and keeled closer to him.

"My daughter and Selena were best friends from childhood just like her father and me… well anyways here are some pictures of Selena and her husband and a few from her childhood that I hope will help you in your task," he said handing me a bunch of pictures. They were from her childhood but all I could see was that she was wearing the same locket that clung to my neck. There were a couple of her wedding pictures and let me tell you the groom looked just like Andrew. These pictures made more determine that the people that were in this picture were Andrew and my parents.

"Look the same locket," I said holding out my own that looked the exactly the same in the picture. Grandpa almost twisted my neck as he snatched the locket to loot at it himself.

"Jesus Christ," grandpa said astonished by the fact.

"Now now don't say god's name in vain," Seiya said teasing.

"This is major and all you can do is joke about it Seiya," I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding," he said in a sincere voice.

"That's okay," I said letting out a big sigh, totally freaked out about the whole situation.

"Are my grandparents alive?" I asked.

"They sure are, but they don't know about you," he said a bit hesitant like he was hiding something from me.

"What is it?" I asked sensing that his uneasiness.

"Um, well after the death of Selena you're grandparents were crushed , she was their only daughter," he said with pre anguish in his voice "you're grandmother completely lost it and she still believes that someday Selena and her grandchildren are going to return happily"

"And grandpa?" I said not wanting to know the rest.

"He shunned everybody he knew out of his life even his own wife and gave everything to his business," he said in a sad tone.

"But weren't you guys best friends," I asked hoping that in this sad story there would be a happy ending at the end.

"Yea we were but it feels so long time ago, I tried to tell him that through time will heal the wounds but you know what he would say every time?" he asked but not waiting for my reply he went on.

"He'll say those wounds would become scars that would remind me everyday of Selena," grandpa said, he had tears in his eyes now.

"Where is he now?" I asked him.

"Probably making millions into billions," he said bitterly and wiping the tears from his eyes. I knew that he couldn't wipe the tears that his heart was weeping all alone in this misery.

"So you're not close to him like toy used to be?" I said and what he said didn't surprise me a bit.

"Yea not like we used to be, almost like strangers living next door." he said seeing the pain in his eyes made me decide to bring those two lost friends together.

"Can you give me their address?" I asked.

"Sure it's the next estate from ours," he said but I still didn't knew where that was .

"I'll take Serena there," Seiya said offering.

"Thanks Sieya," I said smiling.

"You want to go right now?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as thousand butterflies were jumping from the anxiety that I felt.

"Let's go," he said assuring me with his eyes. He held my hand and led me to his car.

"You nervous?" he said but he already knew the answer.

"Hell yea!" I said, I noticed my whole body was shaking.

"Don't worry I'm here," he said as he started the ignition.

"Thanks," I said putting my seatbelt on. After that he sped the car and went to find my grandparents.

(Darien's P.O.V.)

I saw Seiya leading Serena to his car. I have to catch them before they leave. What will I say?"

"Beryl I have to go okay I'll see you soon," I said pecking her on the cheek but all I could taste was the big pound of makeup on her face. Is anything of her natural.

"Okay," she said not trying to hide her disappointment I didn't hear what the other word she said because I was already out the door.

As I reached there they had already let. Only grandpa was sitting there staring at the sky wistfully. Maybe he knows where they went.

"Hey grandpa do you know where Serena and Seiya went," I said not trying to huff and puff like a wolf.

All he said was "They went to find her past," after that he let to go inside. What the hell nobody tell me anything around here!

(Beryl P.O.V.)

THAT BITCH IS TRYING TO STEAL DARIEN AWAY FROM ME! I'll show her that ugly whore to not to mess with me! After I marry Darien I'll be rich and nobody would get in the way of that!

(Serena P.O.V.)

Seiya turned off the ignition off like 5 minutes ago but I still didn't had enough courage to face them.

"C'mon Serena stop being a chicken," Seiya said.

"Do you have to deal with the truth I have to face everyday no you don't so just shut up," I said glaring at him.

"Fine!" he said practically dragging me to door.

"Seiya I can't believe you did that!" I said before I could hit him we both heard screaming.

"SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE! I TOLD YOU SHE'LL BE BACK SELENA'S BACK," the crazy old lady said her hair coming out of her bun. She was running towards me and screaming like she was waking the dead.

"Selena's here my daughter's back," she said. It finally dawned on me who she was.

"Grandma…" I whispered.

**I hope u guys like this chapter and plz write review wut u thought abt it and ill get the next chapter out soon**


	28. Reconnected

**Chapter 28 Reconnected**

She jugged me fiercely and laid kisses everywhere on my face. I couldn't just turn her away.

"Selena, I knew you would comeback despite what they said," she said as tears streamed down her cheek.

"So where are my grandchildren now, hiding are they tell them I have chocolates," she said smiling radiantly.

How could I say that I was her grandchild.

"Oh Henry would be happy to hear this," she kept rambling on and on.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Cooper isn't suppose to be out her," this lady said that looked like a nurse.

"Come along Josephine it's your nap time," the lady said once again gently leading her to the house.

"No my daughter is her for after such a long time I won't leave her," my grandmother said shouting angrily at the kind nurse.

"What's going on her?" said a main who looked about Josephine's age. His face was expressionless, a face that did a lot of masking during his time. No emotion, nothing. I bet those eyes have suffered a lot to suck the life out of them.

"LOOK, Henry, Selena's back, our daughter's back Henry," she said it like a little child just found some cookies from the cookie jar.

I looked at Seiya with some support but he was gazing at my grandmother sadly. I couldn't blame him I just couldn't.

"Margaret, can you please take Josephine to her room for her nap," he said sternly. This time my grandmother obeyed. Her face told me that she just got sent to some sort of prison.

After my grandmother and her nurse left, Henry looked at me curiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing her?" he asked me but still his face was expressionless.

"I'm your granddaughter, Serena" I said nervously waiting for his reaction.

"That's impossible, you're just one of those crooks who want money I'll give you 100$ to get off my property," he said coldly.

"What!" I said shocked. I looked at Sieya, his face was just like mine.

"You both heard me correctly," he said , by the voice he was using it sounded like he was getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't need you money sir I just came here to find my grandparents," I said angry at him to even think that.

"Well my grandchildren died in the plane crash everybody knows that," he said. It seemed like I've opened a chapter in his life that was closed forever.

"Then why do I have this," I said showing the necklace to prove that I was right. I guess I really startled him by the way his eyes were bugging out of his skull.

"I gave her that locket,' he said quietly and snatched it from me to see if it really was.

"Come in," he said his voice a bit lifter than when we first met.

"I thought you would never ask," I said smirking but inside I was relieved.

The house was really big but all I saw were pictures of me, well actually my mothers. Am I just like her? Or just the face wise.

We finally came into a room, I believe it must've been the library.

"Oh shoot Serena I just realized that I promised Taiki I won't be late for rehearsal and it's past rehearsal time I have to go sorry," Seiya said sincerely but I smelled a rat, a big huge fat lying rat.

"Sure," I smiled suspiciously. He ran so fast that you had to questions if he just vanish from thin air.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Just a friend," I said smiling nervously.

"How did you find us?" he asked now jumping to the task. Then I knew I had to tell him everything. So I told him from the beginning from Andrew's moving out to now but leaving out that I've fallen in love with my roommate.

"Andrew got married?" he asked surprised.

"yes they're both happily married," I said happily, picturing Andrew and Rita together.

"The last time I saw him he was just a toddler," he said wistfully. The surprising thing he was he came over and gave me hug. It was a big rejoicing hug.

" I can't believe this could actually happen," he said , muffling from my hair. Did I sense tears.

"I can't wait to tell Andrew this," I said excitedly.

"If only Selena knew that her children were alive," he said looking at me.

"Don't worry grandpa, both Andrew and I are here for you and grandma," I said giving him another hug.

We have a family, Andrew and I have a family, about time.

"Um grandpa what did say to Darien's grandpa?" I asked bringing them up again.

"Uh nothing," was his reply. Something was bothering him by the way he looked at me.

"Tell me," I said gently.

"I didn't know then I was hurt and wanted to shut everybody out and deny the fact my only daughter and grandchildren were dead," he said babbling so fast that it was hard for me to catch on.

"Slowly grandpa," I said laughing.

"Sorry," he said a little bit dazed.

"Well by shutting out people I didn't know that I was shutting out my loved ones that were alive, my wife and even my best friend," he said sighing loudly. I could see the wrinkles slowly coming out. He didn't look over powering the first time I saw him.

"I think it's about time to turn wrongs into rights," I said putting my hand on his assuring him that everything would be alright.

"I think I'm going to start with my wife," he said standing up from the chair.

"You do that and I'll tell Andrew the good news," I said happily.

"Okay one more thing though," he said looking at me strangely.

"What is it grandpa?" I said smiling.

"I'm glad that you're here," he said slowly smiling.

"Me too," I said and after that he left to find grandma. I got my cell out and dialed Andrew's number. After 20 rings somebody picked it up.

"This better be good whoever is calling at this ungodly hour," Andrew said frustrated. I started laughing, totally forgetting about the time change.

"Serena, what the hell! are you completely out of your mind it's freaking 3:00 in the morning," he said shouting from the other end. I guess he recognized my voice by my laugh, It mad me laugh more and soon I had tears and not after I stared crying. I'm such a dramatic person but if you were in my place you would've done the same thing.

"Serena, are you okay, tell me what's wrong, he said now more serious and less angry.

"Andrew hiccup we have a family," I said not making the least bit sense.

"Are you fucken drunk," he said now wide awake and absolutely irritated.

"I found our long lost home," I said mumbling.

"What the hell are you talking about," he said.

"We have grandparents Andrew and oh my god they're the sweetest and the coolest people ever," I said thinking about Henry and Josephine. He didn't talk for a long while, I guess he's shocked like the first time I found out about it.

"Crazy eh," I said smirking.

"Fuck yea!" I'm catching the first flight over here," he said overjoyed. We both waited for this day.

"Before I forget I have a surprise for you too but nothing like this," he said, before I could say anything he hungs up on me.

"I'm guessing that went well," my grandpa said grinning widely one arm around my grandmother. It felt strange that my grandpa was standing hear right her before my eyes along with my grandmother.

(Darien P.O.V.)

Okay where the hell is Serena! She runs wherever she feels like it! Why should I care she's probably with Seiya anyways. No worries my ass. I think the sensible thing is to call her, before I loose my bit of sanity that is still with me. I just don't want her to get hurt, she has endured so much in so little time.

'Or maybe you like her Darien'

I look around to see who it was but there was no one. Okay I'm totally loosing it. I'm just going to call her that's all, nothing else.

'Then why are your hands trembling while dialing the number'

It was the same annoying voice again.

"I didn't have coffee that's why" I said and felt a bit foolish because I was talking to walls no one else and I had 5 cups of coffee already.

I dialed Serena's number before I could hung up she picked it up.

"Hello Serena," I said trying to sound normal.

"Hey Darien,' she said really excitedly like she was happy about something.

"Oh my god Darien you're not going to believe it, Seiya and I, wait I can't explain it on the phone I'll meet you at the park near your house okay," she said laughing like she had just found a billion dollars.

Somehow the blood drains from my face.

"Darien are you still there," she said with a hint of concern.

"Yea sure," I croak it out.

"Okay see you in a bit," Serena says in a sing song voice.

All I could hear were wedding bells. Why aren't I surprise, I'm not mad just delighted. Seiya and Serena getting married.

Oh Bloody Hell

(Serena P.O.V.)

Oh my god I can't wait to tell him about my grand parents. He'll be happy to hear it. I say goodbye to them and said the next time I would be come I would bring Andrew along with me. I walk to park where I was going to meet Darien.

Soon I was running to the park to get to Darien. Maybe it was me shouting out the new or just seeing him there, looking sexy as ever.

**hey guys sorry i havent updated for so long it just i had a writers block and life was a bit complicated. Some of you asked if darien and serena are related noo they arent theyre just family friends and now that serena's parents thing is settled im gonna focus it more on serenaand darien plz write feedback how im doing cuz it really helps me alot**


	29. Relief

**_Chapter 29 Relief_**

(Darien P.O.V.)

She's coming. Okay just be calm, nothing to be afraid of. Seiya and Serena are not getting married. I just have my facts all mixed up.

"Darien!" she said smiling like a maniac. She runs towards me and more of the nervousness that's inside me stomach grows.

She quickly hugs me and kisses my cheek. That felt nice. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING.

"I found them," she said excitedly.

"Found who?" I asked, still dazed about the kiss.

"My family Darien," she says jumping up and down.

"I thought Andrew was the only family," I said confusedly.

"Yea but I found my grandparents isn't that a bit of ironic coming here and finding something I would never imagine I would find," she says smiling like a little child.

Suddenly relief fills through my body. I'm just looking out for my friend that's all.

'Or maybe you like her' the same annoying voice said.

"Are you even listening to me," she said shaking me out of my daze.

"Yes I'm so glad Serena," I say hugging her, so she wont see the relief in my eyes.

"What did you think it was Darien?" she said smirking.

Think fast Darien THINK ugh loosing time OH MY GOD I CANT EVEN THINK ONE EXUSE.

"Ugh nothing," I say. THAT'S WHAT I COME UP WITH! What an idiot.

"Tell me Darien," she said like she knew the answer to.

"I said its nothing then its nothing," I say and could hear the uneasiness in my voice.

"Fine be that way," she said giving up and turned to leave.

"IthoughtyouandSeiyaweregettingmarried," I say as fast as I could but not fast enough because she caught on every word and stopped dead in her tracks.

She didn't say anything for a long time. SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I PEE MY PANTS FROM ALL THE THIS ANXIETY.

All of sudden I heard giggles and soon enough she was laughing gaily.

"You Darien are-," she couldn't even finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard. So I finished it for her.

"An idiot," I say but that doesn't help the situation one bit because she was laughing all over again.

"UGHH," she says crying out in pain.

"Serena are you okay?" I said rushing to her side.

"I'm okay it's just from laughing too hard,' she said smiling as a tear slid down her cheek from all that laughing.

"Lets get you back to the house," I said still worried.

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine," she said and got up slowly.

"Are you sure Serena," I say.

"Yea, you see that pond over there?" she asked pointing innocently to the body of water that lied far away.

"Yea I know that pond," I said remembering all the memories Seiya and I had together.

"Whoever gets there first wins and whoever looses gets to cook dinner for the person ready," she asked smiling.

"Sure, ready as I can ever be," I said smiling mischievously. One free dinner coming up.

"Go," she said hitting me in the stomach with her elbow and topples me over and runs away laughing.

"Hey that's cheating," I said finally standing up from the pain.

"Everything is fair in love and war," she shouted from behind her and laughing like she found this hilarious.

"I'll get you," I said running after her but couldn't help but smiling at her.

I reached the pond but she was nowhere in sight.. Did she get lost on the way here? Before I could think more about it some one pushed me in the pond.

I sputtered and came up for air and all I could hear were her giggles.

"It's just not your day today is it Darien," she said smiling.

"How could you," I gave her a menacing glare.

"Aw let me give you a hand at least," she said smiling innocently.

"Fine," I said, as soon as our hand touched I yanked her in the pond along with me. I waited her for to come up but after 2 minutes I became worried and saw a lifeless body in the water.

"SERENA!" I said swimming to where she was as fast I could. I turned her body so her face was facing towards me. She looked almost gone.

"Please be okay Serena I can't loose you," I said trying to check her pulse.

"GOTCHA," she said and splashing water in my eyes and swimming away from me.

"I can't believe you would pull such dirty trick," I said outraged. All she could do was laugh.

"Darien relax it was just a joke but you should've seen the look on your face," she said laughing.

"Some joke," I said angrily.

"Aw come on Darien stop being such a poop," she said trying to dry her hair. I couldn't help but notice how her clothes clung to her so perfectly.

"Sorry okay," she said smiling genuinely. She comes over and gives me a peck on the cheek. Twice today.

"This is for trying to save my life," she said smiling like an angel. She was about to leave but I caught her wrist. She was a bit surprised by it because I could feel her body tensing up a bit. I so don't know what happened to me at that point of my life but I just couldn't control my emotions. It was like slow motion I tell you, nothing I ever experienced before.

I slowly put my lips on hers and after that I don't know what happened but it was the sweetest moment of my life. As my tongue slid through her mouth gently, we clung to each other for support. We slowly let each other go but every particle of my body didn't want to. There were definite sparks. She stumbled back for a bit.

"I can't Darien," she said as tears slowly started to descend from her perfect cheeks.

"Why?" I asked her before I could stop myself.

"Beryl," that's all she said before she took off. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't get myself to do it.

Then reality hits me hard like a ton of bricks I was engaged to Beryl and suppose to be in love with her. I don't know what was dangerous keeping Serena close or kissing her. DAMN!

**_HEYYY GUYS U HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER AFTER SOO MUCH DIFFICULTY I HAVE POSTED THIS! I had internet problems and my story wouldn't show up so I thought I deleted it but I found it thank god after all that hard work put into this story I almost died when I couldn't find it ! And I hope you u guys write reviews to help keep this story going :p thanks_**

**_Twinkle-eyes ;)_**


	30. Forget it

**Chapter 30 Forget it**

(Serena P.O.V.)

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My heart was pounding in my chest wildly. Not knowing where I was going, I tripped over the big solid rock that laid in my path. I fell down and hit my head on the rock. Blood oozed down my forehead. Nothing mattered right now. I kept running, running from everything, my past my present and also my future.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and wanted to reach the house before I faint in this unknown place. I saw the glimpse of the house. Every step took a lot of amount of energy, energy that I didn't posses. I dragged my feet like they were made out of bricks. Everything was blurry, it was like going on the merry go round. I fell down and felt the soft wisps of grass on my legs. The last thing I heard was a curdling scream, realizing it was from me. Then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes, they felt like they were stitched closed. 17 pair of eyes were staring at me, I've never seen so many people in one room before. Grandpa Henry, Grandma Jose, Grandpa (Darien's), Irene, Ken, Maya, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Beryl, a very disheveled Darien and people who were there I was shocked to see: Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Andrew and Rita with a little bulging belly. If I didn't know any better I think she was pregnant. Time to play a trick.

"Where am I? Who am I?" I asked all these questions. I guess I took them by surprise because they all looked at me with horrific expression.

"Don't you remember us Serena," Mina said softly.

"Who's Serena I have to get out of here," I said shaking violently but dizziness hit me like a wave.

"Calm down Serena we'll help you," Lita said coming to help me.

"What part of you don't understand that my name is not Serena LET GO OF ME," I said shouting on my best friend. She took a step back with fear in her eyes. I turn my back from everybody, I couldn't go through with this I think it was fun till it lasted. I let out a giggle and that giggle turned into laughter. I turned around and gave them a smile.

"Gotcha," I said clutching on to my stomach. It was just too damn priceless.

"You should have seen your guys faces I couldn't find a better moment than this," I said as another round of giggles escaped my mouth. All of sudden I was hit by a pillow and saw who was my attacker none other than Rei.

"We were worried sick about you and you play this dirty stunt," Rei said fuming but I could see the relief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry forgive me," I said hugging her closely.

I started to smile, Andrew being a father, he'll be a great father. He was to me all these years.

"Oh Andrew I'm so happy for you, you lucky rascal," I said sitting on the bed from being a little dizzy. My whole body hurt from the pain.

"There, there Serena you had your fun now don't ever give us a scare like that," Grandma Jose said trying to make as comfortable she could.

"I won't Grandma," I said hugging her tightly until she relaxed and realized that I was truly okay.

"What happened?" I asked, searching answers in people's faces.

"You hit your head on something and fainted right in the middle of the garden," said Grandpa relieved that I was okay.

"Beryl was the one who found you and called for help," Irene said reluctantly.

"You were unconscious for 2 days," someone said but totally ignoring them I was in my own thoughts.

BERYL, B-E-R-Y-L saved my life. How ironic when I thought she was one conniving little bitch.

"Thank you Beryl I really owe you one," I said for the first time ever I smiled genuinely at Beryl.

"It was my pleasure," she said blushing by all the attention everybody was giving her. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked my girlfriends.

"There's something called airplane meatball head and besides we were going to give you a surprise but you were the one who gave us a heart attack," Rei said annoyed, but deep inside I knew she was relieved that I was okay.

"What she's trying to say is that we missed you and it was no fun without you in New York," Mina said smiling radiantly.

"True there's no fun party without me," I said laughing gaily.

"Also I had no one to cook for after you left and I brought your favorite homemade chocolate chip cookies," Lita said taking them out of her bag. I eyed them hungrily and my stomach growled just in time.

"You just know when to feed me Lita," I said snatching the cookies hungrily.

"And I didn't have no one to bore with my lectures," Ami said.

"Aw you guys I missed you guys, Group hug," I said still with my mouthful with those delicious cookies.

We all hugged tightly like this was the last one.

"Your killing the patient here," I said squeaking jokingly. They finally let go of me satisfied that I was actually all right.

"Everybody out, Serena needs her rest," Grandma Jose said.

Suddenly my eyes clashed with a certain midnight blue. They held so much intensity that I was taken aback. I could see the agony and the desperation in those beautiful pools of midnight blue. It was now or never. Everybody was leaving one by one giving hugs and kisses.

"Can Irene and Ken stay for awhile," I said quietly. It was not a question but a statement.

Everybody looked confused but didn't question my request. Only he knew what I was going to do but I didn't dare look at him fear of what his reaction would be. They both sat down on the metal chair each on my bedside.

"What is it dear," she asked kindly.

"Um.." I was stuttering along the way.

"Go on Serena," Ken said encouragingly.

"You know the reason why I'm actually here?" I said clutching on to the bedspread till my knuckles went white. Words were hard to form, it was hard to make actual sense without looking like an idiot.

"You hit you're head on something," Irene said looking at me confusedly.

"No the reason why I'm here in England," I said slowly.

"For your paintings," she said trying to figure out what was I leading to.

"No it wasn't for my paintings it was so that you could accept Beryl as Darien's fiancé or going to be his wife," I said sighing. I think I'm going to hallucinate any moment now.

"So was this all a trick all this hitting your head on a rock was that all just so that Beryl could rescue you and we all think that she was some sort of saint," Ken said sounding totally outraged. I was totally shocked by this outburst.

"No, Believe me this wasn't it just happened so unexpectedly and I was going to tell you guys sooner but I just didn't got the chance to explain things," I said trying to make them believe me.

Irene who hadn't said anything during my outburst said something that knocked the wind out of me.

"You love him don't you?" it was just a simple question but why did my throat felt parched. It took me a long time to answer and even then my voice came out hoarse.

"No I don't".

"Why are you lying to us Serena and to yourself," Irene said looking hurt. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks making my headache hurt even more.

"Don't you think I know that, I have to live with this everyday of my life," I said looking at the ceiling leaving wet stains on my pillow.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Ken said sorrowfully.

"Believe me it's easier saying it them actually going thought with it," I said.

"But why Beryl?" Irene asked disbelieved.

"Don't you see he's happy with her," isn't that what's important in the end," I said desperately trying to convince them. I know it's too late to pick up my shattered heart but I'm going to move on. Heck that's how life works in the real world doesn't it?

"Fine Serena," Ken said quietly.

"Thank you for understanding," I said trying to give them a big hug but I couldn't do it with my state.

"He loves you Serena even if he doesn't know it," Irene said tearfully.

"I wish you were right Irene but we both know he's given up his heart much long ago before I even came in the picture," I said trying to say the whole sentence without totally loosing control of the situation.

"You'll always have a place in our hearts Serena," Irene said hugging me closely. I couldn't help it but I started bawling like a little child who lost her favorite doll in the storm.

"Thanks but I like to be alone right now," I said sniffling.

They left me in my own thoughts. I didn't know how much time I spend in the small room but I felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't stand being in this room. I have to get out of this room before I go utterly mad. I spotted a wheelchair a little far from my bed.

It took me ten minutes just to get up not letting dizziness overpower me. I felt the cold tiles under my feet. They felt calm and soothing to me heated skin. I try to get to the wheelchair but I couldn't everything was so blurry. I almost fell down if those strong pair of arms wouldn't have held me in their embrace.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he said with annoyance.

"I was getting fresh air is that too much to ask?" matching his voice with the same annoyance.

"Let me help you," he said gently this time.

"I don't need help," I said not lighting my tone.

"Fine," he said letting me go, another dizzy attack hit me. He held me again in his hold.

"Are you sure," he said smirking.

"Fine." I said biting back my anger. I didn't dare look him in the face. He steadied me and helped me in the wheelchair.

"Why you here Darien?" I asked without thinking.

"To apologize," he said seriously.

"For what?" I asked but I knew exactly what he was talking about. That was what that got me in the wheelchair in the first place.

"The pond," he said hesitantly.

"I don't remember any pond all I remember was tripping on a rock," I said confusedly. Deep down I knew everything, everything, like how we clung on to each other while we shared that kiss.

"Forget it," he said smiling cautiously.

COWARD! You kissed me in front of that stupid pond. I wanted to yell it out but couldn't so I bit back my tongue.

"Can you open that drawer it has my mp3 in it," I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure," he said awkwardly, he opened it and gave it to me.

"Can you take me to the garden?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay," he said and wheeled me out to the gardens. How the wind teased my hair gently. All of a sudden I didn't feel sick. I got off the wheelchair. It was hard at first but then I got used to the dizziness. I started twirling around but it felt exhilarating.

"Darien look I can move," I said laughing dancing to my music. He just looked at me with bewilderment.

"What?" I asked stopping for a minute.

"Your unbelievable," he said smiling gaily.

"I know," I said winking at him.

"Dance with me Darien?" I said.

"No! its freaking 11:30 in the night and you have totally lost your mind," he said shaking his head.

"Maybe Mr. Shields is afraid that he's going to mess up and fall on his ass," I said smirking.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Moon," he said with a amusing tone.

"I guess it is, are you afraid," I said crossing my arms together.

"Mr. Shield never backs down a challenge," he said huskily in my ear leaving me speechless.

Just then my favorite song came on, Sway by Michael Buble.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

We swayed to the music trying to top each other but in the end we just end up laughing.

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

The moon shone perfectly, no one spoke you could only hear the clicking on the sidewalk

_Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

He had a firm hand behind my small back making me feel all tingle inside. Man he was good, unbelievable good.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He twirled me around making me feel like a princess like I was only his and he was only mine. I wish this would never end but like they said good things have to come to an end.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

I could just kiss him right now but something held me back. He just looked so handsome with his black hair floating in the wind.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

The song ended to my disappointment. At least I have this to remember us by.

"You dance well," I said backing away, trying not to loose my balance.

"You too," he said clearing his throat.

"I should go and get some sleep," I said turning to leave for my room.

"Serena," that's all he had to say to make me stop in my tracks. He came from behind me and hugged me like he was going to loose me forever. If you actually think about it I'm going to loose him forever, I couldn't help but tear up.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," he said whispering in my ear and kiss my hair gently.

I turned around to tell him to stop before it's to late.

"Darien…" I started but couldn't go on, his stare was so intense that I was even afraid to speak.

We stared at each other for awhile searching for something, and then everything made sense when he laid his lips gently onto mine. It was a fluttery kiss and this time there was no running, no screaming just passion. The kiss started to really heat things up. One thing led to another. He carried me to my room.

We both forgot that we Serena or Darien, all we knew that we were 2 lovers expressing their love for each other. The night was filled with unrequited passion.

I woke up slowly feeling giddy for some reason, but then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. It was Darien's and he was buck naked under the sheets. Oh my gosh I'm naked too. What the hell happened last night. Soon my brain started ticking away and last nights thoughts started playing in my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Darien stirred and woke up slowly.

"What the hell's going on?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I… ugh you… I mean us," I said stuttering, covering myself as much as possible with the sheets.

"Holy Fuck," he said running his hands through his hair giving me full view of his hard abs.

"I.. Um," I said, still in shock, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"This never happened," he said putting on his pants. He was just shaking his head like a maniac.

"What!" I said with bewilderment. How can he say that when every touch and feel felt god damn real. When his every touch was engraved on my soul.

"You heard me Serena," he said coldly, now fully dressed.

"So what was this?" I asked as tears pricked at the back of my eyes.

"Nothing, you know I love Beryl and you may like Seiya it would be just foolish just to throw our relationships for this one night stand," he said it like it was some sort of business deal that we just finished.

ONE NIGHT STAND! How could he! That bastard after all I did for him even get my heart broken in the process. You know what I'm done and over with this shit!

"Yea, you're right Darien this meant nothing, heck I don't even remember what happened last night," I said my back towards him so he won't see the silent tears that burned down my cheeks. "And besides you should be filled with happiness anyways I talked to Irene and Ken and they said they would love it if Beryl would join the family, so Darien my friend, my work is done I could go home now,"

"Serena…" he said slowly but I cut him off.

"Forget it," I said picking up my scattered clothes I quickly ran to the bathroom door shutting the door behind me not waiting for what his reaction might be.

**HEY I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER U CAN'T COMPLAIN NOW THAT IT WASN'T LONG BECAUSE IT WAS! I don't know if at the end it was a cliffy or not but i hope you guys like the chappter. Plz write review I have gotten so many interesting ones but whoever wrote i suck butt and need to get rid of my cliffysi found that really hilarious and it was one of my favs lol I'll bring the next chapter soon soo keep on waiting.**


	31. Aftermath sizzle

**Recap**

"Nothing, you know I love Beryl and you may like Seiya it would be just foolish just to throw our relationships for this one night stand," he said it like it was some sort of business deal that we just finished.

ONE NIGHT STAND! How could he! That bastard after all I did for him even get my heart broken in the process. You know what I'm done and over with this shit!

"Yea, you're right Darien this meant nothing, heck I don't even remember what happened last night," I said my back towards him so he won't see the silent tears that burned down my cheeks. "And besides you should be filled with happiness anyways I talked to Irene and Ken and they said they would love it if Beryl would join the family, so Darien my friend, my work is done I could go home now,"

"Serena…" he said slowly but I cut him off.

"Forget it," I said picking up my scattered clothes I quickly ran to the bathroom door shutting the door behind me not waiting for what his reaction might be.

**Present**

**(Darien POV)**

How did I let this happen? How can I be so foolish? I'm in love with Beryl not Serena. It was just I was sway by the music that these things happened. What a lame excuse! Now I can't even look into Serena's eyes without feeling guilty. Damn it! I love BERYL! She's the woman I'm going to marry and I have no doubts about it.

"Is this what you've been convincing your heart all this time," I heard a tiny voice inside my head.

"No I knew it the day I met Beryl I don't need to convince my heart anything," I said annoyed that question would actually come up inside.

"Close your eyes and tell me which face to do you see, Beryl's or Serena's," it replied back enraging me more. I did what I was told. I closed and expected to see Beryl but all I saw was blonde. I quickly opened my eyes, shocked to see that it was just a mistake. Sweat beads formed my forehead. Now I saw red, thankful for the familiarity.

"Here you are, Darien, I've been looking all over for you and you're here sitting when we have tons of wedding plans to discuss," she said chatting animatedly. Not one word sank in as I just looked at her with some confusion.

"Our wedding plans silly," she said, hitting me playfully on the shoulder.

"Wedding plans?" I said, still nothing sinking in.

"Yeah, apparently Serena talked to your parents about us and they totally approve of us and we can start with the wedding plans," she said her eyes shinning like brilliant stars.

Finally it sank in. Serena was the only thing that came into my mind.

"Aren't you happy Darien," she said pouting as sensing my uneasiness.

"Of course I am Beryl," I said smiling as happily I could. I am happy, it's my marriage for crying out loud of course I'm happy.

I felt her warm lips on mine, it just reminded me of Serena's how soft they felt during the night. I kissed Beryl harder trying to get Serena's image out of my mind and for a moment I succeeded.

She let go of me for a moment.

"Now you seem like the Darien I know," she said winking at me and started talking about the wedding over again animatedly, I'm just in my own thoughts.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, relieved for the interrupted moment. I saw it was Maya standing in her outdoor clothes.

"Uncle D. lets go, you promised me that we'll go to the zoo when you came back," she said happily.

"Maybe later Maya, your uncle and I have to discuss important matters," Beryl said.

"But, you promised Uncle D.," she said pouting.

"Didn't I tell you that the adults are talking Maya maybe later," Beryl's annoyance shot up.

"Oh okay," she said tearfully turning around to leave. Before I could say anything she came into the picture.

"Maya, I've been looking all over for you, I thought that maybe we could do something together with Seiya," Serena said crouching down to Maya's height.

"To the zoo," Maya's voice sounded hopeful.

"To the zoo it is," Serena said laughingly.

"YAY! Auntie Sere let's go see the birds first," Maya said tugging on Serena's sleeve.

Auntie Sere had a nice ring to it.

"I hope you guys don't mind," Serena said to Beryl, avoiding my gaze.

"Not at all your most welcome to take Maya wherever you please," Beryl said all the merry to see them go.

"Bye Uncle D bye beryl," Maya said excitedly not looking twice back.

Bye guys were all she said and she also left quietly like she was never here before.

"Why does she call Serena, Aunt Sere when I only get Beryl," Beryl said pouting.

"You should be nicer to Maya, Beryl she's only a child you know," I said annoyed.

"Yeah I know it's just I'm stressed about the wedding hunny, that's all," she said kissing me one more time on the lips.

"I'm going to go and rest I feel worn out," I said and left to hide in my dark room.

All I could see was her lying on the bed and her hair tangled on the pillow. Images formed into my mind. I couldn't help it, I wanted to take them out but they became stronger and stronger.

"Do you love me Darien," she whispered in my ear. I didn't know how to reply.

I opened my eyes and was only welcomed to a room filled with darkness.

**(Beryl POV)**

That brat is going to go to boarding school the first thing I come back from my honeymoon.

After I marry Darien, I'll get whatever I want. Later on I'll put his damn parents along with the handicap grandpa in the nursing home. Then I'll have everything I want: Darien and most important of all, his wealth.

**(Serena's POV)**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Seiya said screaming scaring the birds away.

"It just happened," I said meekly.

"HOW CAN IT JUST HAPPEN? I THINK THE HIT YOU GOT TOTALLY FORGOT HOW YOUR BRAIN WORKS," Seiya said, continuing to yell at me.

"I'm sorry Seiya," I said close to tears.

"Don't be Serena, it's not your fault but now things are more complicated than what you began with," Seiya said hugging me close.

"Don't you know that but for that one moment I started believing in fantasies," I said as tears rolled down my cheek.

"Aunt Sere, come look at the lions," Maya shouting. I quickly wiped my tears and we went to join Maya.

The day was filled with excitement. Even I felt a touch of excitement seeing all those new creatures. After the zoo, we went to home.

"I'm not tired," Maya said jumping up and down.

"You're never tired Maya," Seiya said giving her a nudge. So cute!

"Let's play tag, NOT IT," Maya said jumping across the big garden.

"Not it," Seiya said yelling back leaving me to be the culprit.

"Hey not fair," I said pouting laughing at the same time.

"To slow Aunt Sere," Maya said giving me the thumb sign.

"Hey let's make this game interesting let's play blindfold tag," Seiya said producing a handkerchief.

"Yeah!" Maya said.

"I guess majority rules," I sighed as Seiya covered my eyes. They twirled me around.

"No funny business I tell you," I said pointing at unknown direction. Finally, they stopped spinning me around. I could hear giggles as they approached and jump and I would get tangled in my arms. As I listened closer I heard someone approach me from the behind. I quickly turned around and put my arms across Seiya.

"Gotcha! Thought I'll never catch you," I said as I pulled down the blindfold.

Darien.

We held our gaze. It felt like an eternity. All these questions ran through my eyes that were left for him to answer. Did you ever love me Darien? Or am I just a foolish dreamer, who dreams for things that aren't meant for it. I wish we went away somewhere only we know just us wrapped in each other's arms. I guess it was too much to ask.

"Uncle D. came to join the game now its going to be more fun," Maya said breaking the silence.

I jerked, coming out of my thoughts.

"I'm tired Maya, maybe we'll play tomorrow," I said kissing her cheek.

"Promise," she said.

"Have your Aunt Sere ever broken her promise?" I said smiling at her giving her a little hand

shake. I passed Darien, accidentally touching his hand. Electricity flared but I walked right out of it, as I walked out of his life for good.

**Hey Guys thanks for writing something back I thought everybody lost touch with this story! One of the viewrs asked if i actually liked to write i do infact love to write its just sometimes i forget to update or my life's is in such turmoil I have no time to update... lame exuses i know but that's all i can come up with right now :p. and ppl write lots of reviews to tell me how u liked the chapter thanks byee love u all**

**Twinkle**


	32. Simple escape

**Chapter 32 Simple escape**

**(Serena POV)**

"We all miss you Serena," Andrew said as I laid my head on his shoulder. We swung gently on the double swing.

"I know, I missed you guys too," I said, closing my eyes to let the wind play gently with my skin.

"Then why don't you come back Sere," he said gently.

"But what about Grandpa and grandma, we just met them and we can't just leave them her,"

I said coming up with long list of excuses.

"Or is it something else Sere?" he asked looking at me.

"No, nothing else," I said avoiding his gaze.

"It's that bad huh," he said hugging me. Finally the tears started to flow.

"Yeah, am I that transparent?" I said smiling through my tears.

"What can I say, I have the brother radar it's hard to miss," he said smirking.

"How can I forget," I said rolling my eyes. Moments passed without saying anything. Just sitting in the silence remembering all the good things we shared during our childhood.

"I love him Andrew," I said quietly.

"Does he deserve it?" he asked me.

"I don't know what he deserves or what I, I only know that I've fallen in love with him and I guess I've dug my own grave," I said bitterly.

"Don't worry, if it's meant to be then it's meant to be or maybe he wasn't meant to be in the first place, do you get me?" he said looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I guess," I said shrugging. At least I have this one memory that would keep me warm in my sleep at nights. I'll cherish your kiss forever Darien.

"Maybe you're right I need to get away from here maybe for a little awhile and I think they (grandparents) would understand," I said trying to get the excitement back in my voice.

"That sounds like Serena, ready for an adventure," Andrew said hugging me once over.

"But, nobody should know where I went because I want it to be secret, I'll keep in touch but I don't want anybody knowing where I am," I said sternly.

"You're the boss," Andrew said, giving me the goofy military salute.

"Good, I'm starved let's go eat something, its dinner time," I said dragging him to where the dinner was being served.

Everybody was seated at the dining room. It was like a little community. The girls and the guys (Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten) were there along with my grandparents and Darien's seated beside Andrew and Rita. Across from me was Darien and his lovely fiancé Beryl groan with Maya. Irene and Ken were each seated at one end of the table. Chatter flew effortlessly. There was a sound of clinking and all attention turned to Beryl.

"Hello, everybody I just want to tell you a very wonderful news Darien and I have set a date for our wedding," she said smiling gaily. No sound was uttered during this time.

"That's great! Isn't that wonderful you guys I'm so happy for you too when is it," a voice came from a direction. Finally, realizing that the voice was mine.

"In 3 weeks, Darien and I can't wait for the wedding and thought the soon as possible," Beryl said chatting like a little girl who has finally achieved her dream. After hearing my consent, everybody joined in to congratulate them. I looked at Darien catching his glance. His eyes held no emotions. I gave him a smile and clearly stated with my eyes I didn't care. He was taken a back at first and then later smiled as calling it a truce between us.

"You guys guess what, as you already know I'm becoming a father," Andrew said smiling like a little child. Everybody cheered and whistled making Rita blush.

"I have a toast to make," Grandpa Henry said getting up. The cheers and the whistles stopped immediately as my grandpa held their trance. He began again.

"I would like to make this toast to my wonderful grandchildren who made me alive once again and to my wife and to my friends who I had neglected all these years and I'm sorry for ever doing this. If you can have the heart to forgive me I would be the happiest man,"

He had tears in his eyes. I felt sorry for him to live in this kind of misery. Then an idea formed into my head.

"GROUP HUG," I yelled, everybody was taken aback. I went to hug Grandpa Henry and everybody followed suit. Everybody hugged everybody and in the end everybody were laughing in no time. Soon everybody were seated in their respectable seats.

"Before I forget I have something to say too," I said standing up, holding everybody's attention once again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," I say watching the look of horror in my grandparent's eyes.

"But why Serena we have just met," Grandma Jose said with tears in her eyes. I felt terrible to make her feel like this. All these questions started to rise up among my friends.

"Listen, I got this huge offer from this art company to post my art and I have to travel to their main location, I would get the details at the airport where I would be taken by one of the directors of the company, I know it sounds vague but it's a really good for my career. I think you should be happy for me," I said glancing to each faces. Not holding on to my gaze on one person for too long, fearing they might would find my white lie behind this.

"How long will this take," Ami asked.

"2 in a half weeks just in time for Darien's wedding," I said smiling, praying for them to believe me just this once. I looked at Darien and for some reason he totally knew that I was lying but he never said anything that would make me stay here. I looked away before his gaze got more intense.

"I think you should go and it's not like you would do here anything useful," Andrew said giving me the thumbs up sign.

"Then everything's settled," I said and everybody nodded grimly.

"Well if you guys excuse me I have packing to do for tomorrow," I said hastily and left to my room. Soon I was in the hallway all alone, the tears flowed. I felt so guilty, lying to my loved ones. I closed my door quietly and went to pack my things.

"Why you doing this Serena," he said. He was actually here, close by.

"I had to go someday Darien it wasn't like I was going to stay here forever," I said still having my back towards him. I went to reach my for my suitcase but it was hard to reach. He came behind me and helped me with the suitcase without any difficulty. His heat radiated from his body, making me remember the wonderful night.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed it from his hand.

"Why now Sere," he said grabbing me from the arm making me to face him.

"I need to go away because I haven't been spending much time with my work lately," I said glaring at him.

"Why can't you do it here," he said with an annoyed look.

"Why do you care so much Darien?" I shot back. He was a bit taken a back.

"I…" he was stuttering that I interrupted him.

"Darien, I did what you wanted me to do and now I just want to do something that I would like to do and I don't need somebody telling me what do to. I already have other things on my mind. It'll just make things hard if you start to question me now. I just want you to trust me just this once. I would be here for the wedding, don't worry," I said reassuring more to myself than to him.

"Promise," he said with those eyes that just broke my heart.

"You're just like Maya, have I ever lie to my best friend before," I said laughing forcefully.

We both started smiling but the reality was I was crying inside.

"I need to pack Darien," I said pushing him out the door.

"Okay, I'll come to meet you in the morning," he said leaning on the door. "Goodnight Serena".

"Goodnight Darien," I said as I pecked him lightly on the cheek. I turned around not waiting for his reaction. He pulled me close right next to his body.

"Be careful," he whispered in my ear, kissing my hair gently making my insides to squirm.

"Why do you care so much Darien?" I asked him lightly.

"Because I don't want to loose you," he said turning me around once again making me look into his eyes.

"Loose me?" I asked surprised.

"You're special to me as a friend," he said. How could I have been a fool? He was just talking as a friend and I thought something more than a friend.

"Tell me something Darien?" I say quietly.

"What is it?" he replied.

"If Beryl was never in the picture would you have ever loved me?" I meant to ask him but came out as:

"Never mind, I totally forgot, you know how my brain works never working at the right time," I said laughing to conceal my sadness.

"You sure," he said looking uncertain for a minute but then smiled.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well…" he said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Darien," I said smiling gently at him.

"Oh yea Goodnight," he said and leaned to kiss my cheek landing it close to my lips. His lips grazed softly towards mine. My skin raged with ecstasy. Soon his tongue entered my mouth, letting me taste the sweetness of his mouth. I clung to him like no tomorrow, totally loosing my senses. He pressed me against the wall. The pressure got harder that after so long it had reached to an extreme. His hands reached to my buttons, opening them by one by one. I had to stop before I commit the same mistake like I did before. I pushed him off guard. He was taken by surprise.

"What's this Darien? If you love Beryl then why do you kiss me like this making me want to have things that are forbidden," I demanded angrily.

"I…" he was stuttering once over.

"I'm sick of this Darien for you to make me feel like this just leave Darien," I said as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sere," was the only thing before he left hastily. Leaving me crumpled on the floor, crying to my own misery. You're a cruel man Darien Shields.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update the next chapter this coming weekend noo sooner and no later because I know i wont have time to update any sooner. Plz write reviews to tell me how you guys liked this chapter that would be really helpful! thanks once again cya for now**


	33. Out of Their Lives

**Leaving everything behind**

The next morning I woke up with the biggest knot in my stomach; reminding me of my sad departure. Today was the day I had to leave, for good. Guilt washed over me clenching the knot in my stomach even harder. I was leaving everything behind that was held dear to me. My family and friends and now Darien's family was like my own and of course Darien himself.

I told them I'm only going for 2 weeks, what they don't know is I might have to leave for much longer than expected. I didn't want to hurt myself more by staying here. I was being selfish but I couldn't help just this once. They all came to drop me off at the airport. I swear it like having half the airport by my side. It put a sad smile on my face.

"Here's my queue," I said as the flight attendant gave the last warning for the plane that was leaving to Tokyo.

"So you're going to Tokyo call us when you get there," my grandpa said and hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be back, I promise," I said as tears slipped down my cheeks. Everybody gave hugs and kisses leaving me breathless. Soon everybody left one by one. The only one who was left was Darien Shields.

"Goodbye Serena," he said trying to envelope me into a hug but I kept my distance.

"Goodbye Darien," I said rather than giving him a hug I struck my hand out for just a mere handshake. He was taken aback a bit but soon understood. He awkwardly enveloped his enormous hand into mine. Just a simple touch: sparks spread like wildfire through my body.

I turned around and slowly walked to my destination. Tears were already descending my face. Something pulled me back.

"Serena!" Darien said. I stopped immediately, wishing him to stop me. I wanted him to stop me for making the biggest mistake.

"You'll come won't you?" he asked, his voice sounded like a child pleading for a toy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said and left, out of his world for good.

After I was certain that he was gone. I quickly walked out of the plane leaving unnoticed by the flight attendants. I practically ran to the customer service desk.

"I would like to get a ticket to Italy please," I said rushing through words.

"Name please," the attendant said politely.

"Selena Moon," I said, feeling guilty to be using her name in this plan.

"We have an available seat for you that suppose to leave to Italy in couple of minutes," She said smiling at me and handing me my tickets. I thanked her and waited for my plane. Soon, I'll be able to find peace and tranquility where nobody knows me.

(Darien P.O.V.)

Everybody was seated in the family room having some desserts. Chatter was lively but it felt different without Serena. The little midget always being the center of attention brought a smile to my lips. My attention reverted back to the crowd. I saw my Grandpa fondling with his old pocket radio. I swear that radio is almost old as he is.

"I think you should get a new radio Grandpa," I said smiling to my grandpa.

"Thank you very much but this one suit me just fine the new ones are so technical its hard to find the right button," he said smiling. Everybody laughed at his comment.

"Shhh…let me listen to the signal I want to hear the evening news," he said, and soon everybody quieted down. Slowly words started forming through the shabby radio.

"_Welcome to the 8 pm news I'm Christie Zen your host for tonight. Lets start with the breaking news for today. There had been a plane crash near the Tokyo area, the investigation is under its way. The plane crashed so badly that there were no living passengers. The investigators believe that it was a terrorist attack. I have been given the list of the passengers that were killed in that plane crash. Listen carefully for your loved one: Candice Thompson, Anne Johnson, Mathew Connely, Justine Impett…Serena Moon," _

Everything shattered around me. The radio even fell to the ground breaking into tiny pieces. This can't be happening, Serena is alive. Nobody spoke for long periods of time. I guess it was all sinking in. A single noise created havoc amongst the people around me.

"This can't be happening George, we just found our little angel, we can't loose her," Josephine clutched onto a broken George. Everybody was crying uncontrollably trying to gather support from one another. She left so many lives shattered to million of pieces along with her. Why didn't I stop her, I had the chance. I could have said something. Tears gushed out; my hurt was evident. My silence killed her. I killed my Sere.

Hey i know u guys are probably gonna throw something now lol for making the chapter soo short ive been sick and its hard for me to concentrate soo i just decided to make the chapter short i hoped u like this chapter...write reviews to tell me if u guys liked it other than that wait for the next chapter to be posted very soon i hope lol :p...love twinkle-eyes


	34. dum de dum

5 years later

5 years later…

"Where are you two? If I find you two, you're going to be in big trouble, no desserts for you two tonight," a voice came from the kitchen. Little giggles were heard from the hallways bringing a smile onto the woman's fragile face. Her little miracles actually it was their little miracles. Quickly subsiding the thought and focused on the situation.

"I'm going to count till 10 and if you guys are not here then no chocolate cake," she said and starting counting slowly.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" as soon she was about to say the last number she felt 2 pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who," tiny voices came from both directions.

"Umm…I don't know," the woman said smiling.

"You better guess or you won't get any dessert tonight," one voice said imitating the woman, what she said earlier.

"Yea we'll count till 10 and if you can't guess then no chocolate cake," another voice said chiming in.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…," chorusing together but before they could hit the big ten the women chimed in.

"Mamoru and Usagi," the woman said laughing.

"Aw man I swear this time she wouldn't have known," the little 4 yr old boy said crossing his arms pouting.

"Next time we'll get her Mamo now where's the chocolate cake," the same age as her brother the girl replied looking around for the cake.

"I'm too good huh," the woman said smiling down at her darling angels.

"Someday Mom," they both chorused laughing they're precious eyes twinkling in the fluorescent light.

"Now where's my hug for the day," the woman said gently. They both rushed over and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Not that hard," she said pretending to have lost oxygen. They finally let go and gave her a kiss on both cheeks at the same time.

"I'm hungry mom what's for dinner," Mamoru said as he sat down on a chair.

"Yea me too," the little girl said smiling.

"I made spaghetti with meatballs for all of us," the woman replied.

"Like Usagi's hair," the boy said pointing at the girl's hair that was formed into two buns.

"MOM!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs almost deafening everybody surrounding her.

"Mamoru be nice to your sister,"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"That's okay," Usagi replied hugging Mamoru and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck!! Girl cooties," he said wiping his cheek, laughing at the same time.

"Eat up you guys," the woman replied kissing both of them.

"Yes Mom!" they both replied in unison.

The woman turned around before the children could see the sadness in her eyes. So many things have changed and so many things that were still the same. Their little antics reminded her of her past. Meatball head used to be her name now it was her beautiful daughter's. She had given up on the hairstyle fearing of being recognized.

Fear had become a vital part of her life but as time ceased she was breaking the spell. Some part of her was filled with guilt but it was not like she had a choice. There was a time when she was carefree and then it changed to something really painful.

The woman stared at her reflection. Blond hair that once flowed down to her ankles was not cut short to her hips with layers. Bones that were fragile were now strong and could stand her ground. Eyes that used to sparkle over small things were now held by an ocean of sadness, frustration, guilt and motherhood.

"Mom Usagi is going to choke the way she's gobbling her food," the dark haired boy said, deeply resembling his father. He had the same striking dark blue eyes and the same devilish locks like his father's. It pained her to think about him after all those years but deep in heart there was not one day when she didn't think about that man.

"Am…not" Usagi's said her face filled with food, bringing a smile onto the woman's face. Usagi was the same replica as her mother. Blond hair tucked into two tiny little buns and eyes that reminded her of the clear blue sky. She loved both of her children till death and would do anything for her little miracles.

"Usagi slow down," she said gently to her daughter as she joined the kids for dinner.

"Yes mama!" she said slowing for couple of minutes but eating at her normal pace in no time.

"So what happened in school today?" she asked.

"Usagi has a boyfriend," Mamoru said teasingly. Usagi froze still mouthful of spaghetti hanging out her mouth.

"No I don't he's lying mommy!" Usagi said sending shooting death glares at Mamoru.

"Than why is Joey everywhere you go huh?" Mamoru said laughing.

"Because he is my friend nothing more," Usagi said blushing and crossing her arms together.

"Usagi and Joey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," he said jumping up and down singing.

"Then what about…um I don't remember her name," Usagi said thinking really hard.

"Mika," the woman said helping her confused daughter.

"YES!!" the little girl shouted in the air causing the boy to turn into the shade of a tomato.

"Mamoru and Mika sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," the little girl was chanting along with her mother as she sat in her lap.

"Hey! No fair, two against one," he said pouting and crossing his little arms together.

"Anything's fair in love and war," they both replied sticking their tongues out.

"Where's my partner?" he mumbled. The mother sensing his son's grief quickly changed the subject.

"Hey I have an idea? How about we quickly clear the table and then we'll go have our painting session," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah I want to draw a dragon," the boy replied eagerly quickly forgetting his sadness.

"Mama I want to draw a princess," Usagi said sparkles in her beautiful eyes.

"Sure kiddo, let's do the dishes first," the woman said standing up and clearing the table with her little ducklings helping her with the chore.

When all the dishes were put away they all went up to the upstairs room where everything was laid out. Paint was everywhere, 3 pair of hands were smacked onto the wall. They were all different colors: one was bright pink with Usagi's name in it the other one was a dark blue with Mamoru's name and the last one that was painted into a yellow color or could be passed for gold had Serena written in it.

(Serena's POV)

I knew the day, when I was about to leave England that I was pregnant. It made me more determined to leave England. I didn't want Darien to find out about me being pregnant. I guess it was fear. Darien is too good of a man and he would have said to marry just for the child's sake. I didn't want to be in a relationship where I knew he wouldn't have loved me for me. I didn't know that I had 2 little darling angels on the way rather than one. I guess Darien gave me the precious gift in the world and I wouldn't ask for anything more.

All those years I lost contact with my friends and family because I didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes. I guess it was my Pride and Fear that ruled me over all these years.

I am content with how I'm living with my life. It's hard sometimes but I have my two little angels that keep me up on my feet: Mamoru and Usagi.

I own a little gallery shop in the little town that we live in and it actually pays more than what I was getting in New York, so it's a plus.

"Mama, Mamoru is putting paint in my hair," Usagi said, getting me out of my muddled thoughts. I noticed my little girl was covered in green paint non toxic paint.

"You started it," and my other child was smeared with blue paint.

"Because you called me names again," she said sticking out her tongue out. I told you they keep me up with their antics.

"You know what happens when little children throw paint around," I said sternly trying to hide my amusement.

"Umm what!!" they both gulped fear was evident in their beautiful eyes.

"WATER FIGHT!" I said pulling out my water gun from behind. All I could hear were screams and laughter.

"Mama you better watch out this time we're prepared," Mamoru said pulling out a SUPER SOACKER. It was really powerful against my puny little water gun. Later on I could hear my screams in the room and protests for them to stop.

"Fine you win!" I said holding my arms up in the air. Finally there was no more water just laughter was heard.

"You should have seen your face mama," Mamoru said giggling holding onto his stomach.

"Yea mama you looked so funny," Usagi also replied with her hand on her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Very funny, fine you guys win this time but I'll win next time," I said trying to pout but soon it was reduced to giggles.

"You guys have to take a bath and then it'll be story time," I said taking water out of my hair.

Soon every single of us had took a bath and were ready for bed.

"You two all snuggled," I said making both of them comfortable in their own little beds.

"Yes mommy," Usagi said smiling with innocence.

"So what would you like to hear today," I said sitting down on the rocker chair close to their beds.

"The Princess!" she replied again.

"Not again Usagi" Mamoru said heaving a sigh.

"But it's my turn," Usagi said.

"Fine you two, stop bickering like chickens," I said smiling and started telling the story.

"Once there was a princess that lived on the moon. One day she fell in love with a prince. He wasn't any prince that the princess had ever seen. The only thing that was standing in the way was that the prince loved someone else. He loved a witch. The witch was always mad because the prince and the princess were good friend. So she did something to break her friendship with the prince. It broke her heart knowing this so she fled. She fled from everything from everything she knew her friends and her family. Even now her family and friends don't know where she is".

"Where is she Mama?" asked my innocent girl.

"I don't know Usa but all I know is that she has 2 angels watching over her to protect her from evil," I said kissing both of them goodnight.

"Mama!" the both said in unison.

"Yes," I said turning around.

"We love you," they said blowing a kiss at me.

"I love you too," I said pretending to catch the kiss.

"Now go to sleep you too, tomorrow is a big day for you two," I said turning off the light.

"Yes mama!" they both said and went to sleep right away from tiredness.

This is the world I had created after all those years. I could say I had the perfect life then why was something irritating me like there was a big storm coming my way.

**_Hey guys I hope u liked this chapter lol i hope u write alot of reviews u know couragment goes alot along the way lol i sound like such a dork. You guys should be greatful i posted this up because I have a research essay due on tuesday and i havent even started it im gonna be murdered...noo i just worked on the story like i actually had time but as u can see i have none and this week i have 2 midterms yippeee lol sorryy to tell u my troubles but i hope u guys like this chappter and once again WRITE REVIEWS!! lol i know ppl are lazy but still...lol_**


	35. Whoops! Trouble in Paradise

**Whoops! Trouble in Paradise…**

**7:30 a.m. Tuscany, Italy**

**(Serena P.O.V.)**

"**Wake up you guys! Time to get ready for school," I said taking off their covers. I could hear protests coming from both directions.**

"**But mom today's Saturday," little Usagi said groaning in the pillow.**

"**Yeah, few more minutes," little Mamoru said agreeing with his sister.**

"**That's what you guys said yesterday today is Friday now get up you too or else," I said putting my hands on my hips. I swear waking them up took all my energy in the morning. None of them stirred and finally I had to take drastic measures.**

**"I already gave you guys a final warning I guess you just have to pay for consequences," I smiled evilly and producing a bucket of ice water. Those little monsters still didn't stir.**

**I toppled half a bucket on each. All I got were screams that were full blast. Both of them were drenched with water.**

**"AHHHHHHHH!!" they both screaming jumping out of bed.**

**"Now next time when I ask you to wake up you'll listen to me," I said laughing. I swear I was an evil mother making me laugh harder.**

**"What was that for?" both asked angrily.**

**"There's only half an hour till your guys bus comes I suggest you both get ready or else you have to run to school," I said smirking.**

**"Yea mom," they both groaned and hurriedly got ready for school.**

**In fifteen they were ready and came down for breakfast with scowls on their faces.**

**"I made you guys chocolate chip pancakes," I said making a silent truce and soon I was seeing smiles.**

**"Yummy," Usagi said and gobbling her way through them.**

**"Thanks Mom," Mamoru said grabbing his plate.**

**"Th-ank-y…" Usagi said with her mouth full of pancakes.**

**"Usagi swallow," I said smiling at her tenderly.**

**In the window I could see the bus coming through the driveway.**

**"You guys the bus is here and after school I'll pick you guys up and we'll go to the park no talking to strangers," I said smiling at them giving them both kisses.**

**They ran out of the door leaving me to do dishes all by myself and leaving to my strange thoughts. **

**Sometimes I wished that Darien was here to give them their fatherly love. I wanted them to have a father who loved them deeply and gave them a sense of protection. What am I thinking? Darien probably started a family with Beryl by now having couple of kids of their own. Leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, I quickly did the dishes and went to go get ready for work.**

**We live in a town called Tuscany (sorry can't think of a good name hehe). The people are really nice and friendly. It was like a tight community that helped each other out when someone was in grief. I was grateful when I came to this town. Being in a city where you don't know anybody or the language and top of all being pregnant could take a toll. When I was looking for a place to live, Tuscany came into view and I immediately fell in love with it. Vineyards were everywhere but it also had a part where it was urbanized by buildings and new features. The town was always bustling with energy and excitement it was hard not to get swayed by the entire ruckus.**

**I finally reached my gallery and turned off my ignition. I locked my doors and opened the shop. It was called Captured Memories.**

"**Hello Serena," a cheery voice came from behind the counter.**

"**Hello Mrs. Tribuani," I said replying cheerily. Mrs. Tribuani was the first people I met when I came to this humble town. She was one of the reasons that I decided to stay. She was a woman with a very generous and kind heart. These 5 years she's been my mentor and like a mother. She helped me through the pregnancy like a breeze. She knew everything about me making me feel that she's been a part of my life since day one. She helps me run my gallery.**

"**What did you do this time to your little monsters," she said winking at me.**

"**Oh nothing just getting them drenched by ice water," I said chuckling. She started laughing whole heartedly.**

"**I feel so sorry for them for having an evil mother," she said teasingly.**

"**Hey I am not that bad," I said laughing.**

"**I know honey, they're lucky to have you," she said coming around the corner and hugging me.**

"**Thanks," I smiled and gave her a hug back. "Well I'm going to go work on my latest piece call me when its lunch"**

"**Yes dear," she said lovingly and returned back to whatever she was doing. I left and went to work on my latest piece.**

**11:30 a.m. London, England**

**(Darien P.O.V.)**

**She felt so good in my arms. I wanted to keep her in my arms forever. Her kisses were gentle making me moan in pleasure. She was unpredictable with her mysterious touch. Her blond hair was sprawled on the white sheets. I caressed her cheek; her eyes were gentle with so much tenderness that it left me breathless. She was about to say something but soon my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock on the door. And before my eyes she vanished in thin air.**

"**Sir I have the files that you wanted," the employee said timidly.**

"**You can leave now," I said coldly. With a blink of eye he was gone.**

**Soon I was left to my own thoughts. How these 5 years had gone by. No sunshine, no joy and one thing that I totally missed was that No Serena. All I had was her memories to preserve with me.**

**Everybody was affected by her death. So many lives had become incomplete since her death, that it was surprising to know that we had enough courage to move forward. My and Beryl's relationship ended the day of Serena's news. She wasn't what I was looking for it was Serena that captured my heart. I was so stupid that I realized my feelings for her after she was gone: gone forever. The wounds of her pain were still fresh that no time could heal. I still blame myself for her death. I should have stopped her when I had the chance but never had the courage to. Now I hide behind my work so I don't have to connect with the real world.**

**Suddenly the phone rang shrilly hurting my ears. I picked it up.**

"**Hello," I said calmly.**

"**Hey! Dar, It's me Seiya," I heard on the other line.**

"**Hey," I said not loosing my calm demeanor.**

"**Man you've been cooped up in that office for god knows how long maybe you should relax," he said quietly.**

"**I'm just doing my job Seiya," I said sternly.**

"**I know you are but you need to relax once in a while maybe go for a vacation I got you tickets for Italy to have a little fun," he said not affected by my coldness.**

"**I have so much work to do," I said sighing.**

"**Let the other workers handle it, I'm sure they're trained that's why they get paid Dar! I rented you a house in a small town; I know you don't like the crowd. Please do it for everybody. They think you need a break and out of that office of yours. You're going to go crazy if you don't stop," he said concernedly and then he said something let knocked the wind out of me.**

"**Maybe not for us but for Serena she wouldn't want you to waste your life in that office," that reply really hit home.**

"**Fine when do I leave," I sighed.**

"**Great! Your flight leaves today at 1:30," he said smirking to himself.**

"**Oh shit, that's in 2 hours," I said looking at the time.**

"**Yup, have fun Darien," he said laughing and starting to put the damn phone down.**

"**Hey! What's the name of the town?" I asked him.**

"**Tuscany" was all I heard then the line went dead.**

**I called in my main employees and told them if there was an emergency just call me on my cell and fax me anything that was important.**

**I frantically packed everything when I reached the airport I only had couple of minutes to spare. I went and sat on my seat and I could hear the air hostess telling everybody to wear their seatbelts because it was time for the lift off through the intercom. Soon when the airplane was in the air sleep overtakes me along with dreams that were only about her and me.**

**1:30 am Tuscany, Italy**

**Again the hair hostess voice woke me up from my sleep. I got my stuff and departure the plane. I looked around at the airport and looked if someone came to receive me. And soon something caught my eye; it was a short bald man with a sign in his hand.**

**Darien Shields**

**Being that's my name I went over to him.**

"**Hello my name's Darien Shields," I said taking out my hand to give the man a handshake.**

"**Hello sir, my name's Joey Baron I'm your driver," he said accepting the handshake.**

"**Thank you, shall we then," I smiled at the man.**

"**Yes sir," he said grabbing my stuff and leading me to the car. The ride was about 2 hours. We rode in silence, it was a comfortable silence. By the time I reached the house it was around close to 4. When Joey was taking my things inside I replied:**

"**Hey Joey you don't have to be my driver really you can have a couple of days off until I'm here" I said smiling.**

"**Are you sure, who'll show you around," he said uncertainly.**

"**I can find myself around if I need anything I'll ask you," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Thank you sir," he said gratefully and left the house, leaving me to fend for myself.**

**The house was big but not too big that you could get lost in. It was decorated very artistically. Soon my stomach grumbled. I went to fridge and only found one loaf of bread. I reminded myself to go shopping in the morning. Tiredness took over my body as I reached my bedroom. Maybe this vacation won't be as bad I think it would be. I said chuckling to my self. As I hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.**

**(Serena P.O.V.)**

**Something woke me up. I looked out the window it was car that just arrived to a house that had be empty for years across my street. I looked at the clock and it was 3:45 a.m. WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL MOVES AT THAT TIME. Ugh some people just didn't know how to get sleep or let others to have some shut eye.**

**It was dark so I could only see shadows moving about. I went back to bed forgetting about the new comer and letting my dreams overtake me.**

**(Darien P.O.V.)**

**I woke up with someone yelling something across the street.**

"**MAMORU AND USAGI WHEN I CATCH YOU; YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I heard a women's voice screaming at the top of her lungs making me chuckle softly. Oh boy! Mamoru and Usagi whoever must be are going to be in deep trouble from their mommy. I heard laughter from outside belonging to young children. **

"**That's for yesterday mommy," I heard one of the kids speak. I moved closer to window to see at my new neighbors for the rest of 2 weeks. I was horrified to see the woman was covered no a better word was drenched in paint head to toe covering her appearance. **

**Those kids must be some sort of monsters making me laugh harder. The kids were nowhere to be found. Soon the woman went inside her house to get cleaned up. My attention was reverted back to my phone because it was ringing.**

"**Hello," I said smiling at the incident.**

"**Hey! Darling I see that you are settled," I heard my mother on the other line.**

"**Hello mother," I said cheerfully not feeling this good since long time.**

"**You sound happy and can I ask you the reason for your happiness," I heard my mother joining in my excitement.**

"**Nothing mother I just saw a women covered in paint head to toe by her little kids playing pranks on her something about getting her for last time," I said replaying the scene.**

"**Poor woman," she said chuckling.**

"**Well I'm going to go grocery shopping now," I said.**

"**Well I hope you have fun," she said happily.**

"**I will," I said and clicking it shut.**

**I showered and got dress to go for a day of adventure. I actually felt like I was in a good mood after such a long time. I drove to the nearest grocery store. I was in the cereal aisle when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and it left me breathless.**

**It was a little girl that looked at the age of 4. She had blond hair that looked sun kissed. Her hair was pinned into 2 tinny little buns. Her eyes clear as the sky. Her chubby cheeks were flushed as her thumb was in her mouth. Everything of her reminded me of Serena.**

"**I'm lost Can you find my mommy," she said with fear in her eyes as she pouted her lips. For a moment I couldn't speak it was like words were not related to my tongue. I crouched down to the little girl's height.**

"**Hi, my name's Darien," I said being friendly to the child.**

"**My name's Usagi," she said giving me a toothy grin. Usagi sounded very familiar. Then I remembered that it was the names that the lady was shouting in the morning, making me smile inside. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by a boy's voice.**

"**Hey! Meatball head what did mom say about talking to strangers," a boy the same age as the girl came running behind her, glaring at me.**

"**My name's Usagi okay not Meatball head," she said sticking her tongue out to the boy. The boy had black hair that could be passed the same color as mine. He reminded me of me for some reason. Something about their little fight reminded me deeply how Serena and I fought at our first meeting. I was brought back to reality when the boy I'm assuming he's Mamoru starting talking again:**

"**Whatever! Mom's is looking for you and she's really worried," he said clutching at the little girl's hand and taking her away. I felt another tug; she was still holding my hand.**

"**Bye Darien," she said smiling at me, something about her made me didn't want to let her go.**

"**Bye Usagi," I said above a whisper. It was like letting Serena slip away from me again. Soon I heard a voice behind me very familiar.**

"**There you guys are, you know how worried I was looking for you two never run away again from me understand," the voice was filled with worry.**

**Usagi quickly let go of my hand and ran to where the voice was coming from along with Mamoru.**

"**Yes Mama," they both said hugging the woman. Her face still covered between the kids as she hugged them tenderly.**

"**I'm sorry if they were bothering you," the woman said finally showing her face, freezing me on the stop. The woman looked horrified also and soon she picked her children up and was gone in the blink of an eye.**

**Could it be? How can it be possible? So many questions swarmed in my head giving my head a headache. Soon the realization hit me hard. Serena was alive. What shocked me even more was that she HAD kids. I ran down the aisles trying to find her but she was nowhere to be found. You left once Serena and you're not going to do this to me again.**

**(Serena P.O.V.)**

"**Mama why are we running?" little Usagi asked innocently. Oh how I wish to tell them.**

"**I left the cooking pot on at home and I'm afraid it'll explode," I said coming up with the lamest excuse.**

**Holy shit this is not happening to me. How could he be here? I thought I was miles away from him. Maybe I'm just mistaking him for someone else. I shakily brought the keys out to open the door but soon was grabbed by a pair of hands. My heart almost had a heart attack and soon my lips escaped a scream that was so loud that it left me deaf.**

**Uh oh Serena is in a doozy now lol well I hope you guys liked this chapter and plz write reviews they are always welcomed. I hope I'll bring you the next chapter pretty soon lol. Well just write reviews to tell tell me if u liked it thank you all love ya all :p………………….love twinkle eyes :p**


	36. Scared little Bunny

**Chapter 36 Scared Little Bunny**

"**Excuse me Madam, but you left your change at the counter," the voice said. I sharply looked back and saw it was one of the employees from the store. I was like a deer caught in headlights. Soon the breath that was caught in my throat was released instantly.**

** Safe for now!**

"**Thank you," I said shakily and grabbed the change from her hand. I quickly put seatbelts on the children and sped off like a mad woman.**

** How could that man follow me everywhere I was? Maybe it wasn't him. Yea that's for sure. How could I be stupid to think that man was Darien? Why would he come to Italy in the first place and going to a GROCERY STORE for crying out loud?**

** Soon I was laughing at my own stupidity for thinking Darien would be here getting grocery at a common grocery store. Even if Darien was supposed to be here it would be most likely for Beryl be endowed with him. I thought with rolling my eyes at my own idiocy.**

"**What's so funny Mama?" Usagi said looking at me peculiar. I must have scared the children with my outrageous behavior. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw confused little faces.**

"**I'm so sorry kids, today is not quite my day I've been worried over little things," I said apologizing to them.**

"**That's okay mommy," she said smiling through the mirror.**

"**Yea," Mamoru said agreeing with his sister.**

** Finally we reached the house and took the groceries out of the back. Everything was stocked, helped by two darling angels.**

"**Mama, can I please go out to play," Mamoru said.**

"**Me too," Usagi said chiming in. I looked at the clock it was close to 3:45. How the time flew by in such a hurry.**

"**Okay but be back in time for dinner or no dessert at 6:00 sharp," I said sternly, smiling inside. A secret weapon that is always used and works like a charm.**

"**Okay," they both chorused, kissing me on both cheeks they left to go out.**

** Soon I was swept through my own thoughts and involuntarily it lead to Darien. My heart still ached for that wretched man. My pain inside of me grew wanting me to see my family and friends that I left so long ago. Pride still overpowered my love for them. Maybe this is what fate has stored for me. Every part of me had accepted it but still just a tiny particle within me still nagged at the possibilities.**

** (Darien P.O.V.)**

** I was so close…SO DAMN CLOSE. I searched the aisles and found no trace of her. I even ran outside the parking lot it was like she was never there. I ran my fingers through my hair getting frustrated by the minute. How could she do this to me? Anger was raging through my body. How my body ached for her. Serena I have to find you, no matter what happens…**

** Soon I remembered something that I prayed the God's for. I heard the names right next door. Maybe finding her wouldn't be that difficult after all. I smiled to myself slightly. That moment was priceless. I hadn't been this happy for such a long time. I drove to the house anxious to find her.**

** Soon the bunny would be caught in the little trap and I couldn't help smiling to myself.**

** I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I looked at the house that was right across of mine. It was a 2 storey house that was painted a light bluish color. On the front it had a nice clean cut looking lawn that had a patch of flowers mostly roses.**

** Soon I was dreaming of Serena waiting for me till I came from work. Finally when I would come from work she would come running down the stairs just to greet me. Soon my daydream ended by a little voice.**

"**Hey I know you," the voice said. I looked down and saw that little girl again.**

"**Hey," I smiled brightly at her, feeling great to encounter her again. I crouched down and shook her little hand again.**

"**I live right there," she said pointing back at the house that I had been looking at for so long.**

"**We're neighbors, we'll have lots of fun," I said and noticing the same innocence that was held by Serena was held by Usagi.**

"**Usa! You know what mom told you about not talking to strangers," the same boy came running across the street.**

"**He's not a stranger," she said angrily.**

"**Yes he is, you don't even know his name," he said holding her hand protectively and eyeing me suspiciously. I almost laughed at the boy's hostility and protectiveness.**

"**His name's Darien so there," she said sticking out her tongue and yanking his hand away from him.**

** Their little fights reminded me the time of how Serena and I quarreled with each other. How much I missed those days.**

"**Hey, hey you two cut it out how about we introduce ourselves to each other then we won't be strangers," I said sticking out my hand.**

"**Okay," the boy said warily.**

"**My name's Darien and yours?" I asked the little boy.**

"**Mamoru," he said finally smiling.**

"**See that wasn't bad," I said to Mamoru.**

"**You want to play tag with us," Usagi said innocently and didn't have the heart to refuse.**

"**Sure, I have a big backyard behind my house," I said voluntarily.**

"**Cool," Mamoru said.**

** Soon we were in the backyard chasing each other around. I felt like a little kid again never wanting this feeling to end.**

** Shortly after we were all on the ground laughing so hard. The time flew like crazy.**

"**Darien, what's the time," Mamoru said. I looked at my watch.**

"**5:30" I simply replied.**

"**Uh oh," both of them replied with such concerned faces that my heart reached out to me.**

"**What?" I asked worriedly.**

"**Usagi, c'mon we don't have much time," he said ignoring my question.**

"**Yeah," she said quickly getting up and sprinting across the backyard. They totally get the track ability from their mother making me smile inwardly.**

"**Hey what's wrong?" I yelled to them still confused for their hurry.**

"**We have to get in time for dinner or else no dessert," Mamoru said hurriedly like he was loosing time.**

"**Yea mama will have it all for herself," Usagi said with such a frown. It made me smile at her cuteness.**

"**Hey Darien, you want to come for dinner I'm sure mama wouldn't mind she loves guests," Mamoru asked shyly but still hinted a touch of urgency in his voice. I was a bit surprised and jumped at the idea. What perfect way to meet her.**

"**I would love to I would come after I took a shower okay and you guys," I said grinning at both of them at the perfect opportunity.**

"**What?" they asked confusedly.**

"**Don't tell your mama my name," I said smiling.**

"**Okay but be there at 6:00 no later or else no dessert for you," they both chorused and dashed out of the backyard leaving me all alone.**

** I chuckled it was just like Serena to hog the dessert all by herself. **

** They were wonderful kids. Their energetic personalities filled with full of excitement and adventure reminded me of Serena. She must be married now seeing that she had kids but something pulled inside of me sharply. She was the only one who could answer my questions. Not letting her go this time.**

** I quickly went to take a quick shower not wanting to miss the dessert. I knew there were father things on my mind than just dessert.**

** (Serena POV)**

** I heard the door open and a smile were brought to my lips. Soon they were in the kitchen rambling god knows what.**

** "Hey you guys speak one at a time," I said patiently.**

** "Mama we made a new friend today he lives right across. He just moved in and doesn't know anybody so we invited him to dinner is that okay?" Usagi said finally catching a breather.**

** "Yea please," Mamoru said chiming in. I looked them warily but finally gave in.**

** "I guess that's all right," I sighed loudly.**

** "Thank you thank you thank you," they both chorused together happily and hugging me tightly making me laugh at their weird antics. **

** For dinner, I made a chicken casserole and to top it all of a chocolate cake with chocolate icing making my mouth water. During these years I had learnt to cook. Finally could cook decent meals without anybody running for the bathroom. I giggled to myself. I went to check my appearance in the mirror, trying to be presentable for the dinner guest. I reapplied my light colored lipstick and brushed my hair till it was free of tangles. I left it down just for the occasion. I didn't know why I was perfecting my appearance when it was just a 4 year old kid that was coming for dinner. The doorbell rang at the precise time: 6:00 sharp. I smiled for him being punctual. I'm guessing they told him about the desert policy.**

** "I'll get it," I said rolling my eyes seeing that they weren't going to go open the door. I opened the door with a big smile on my face quickly turned into horror. Expecting it to be a 4 year old snotty kid at my door turns into a devil himself: Darien. I was quite stunned to see him at my porch standing there so smugly.**

** He leaned in and whispered huskily in my ear:**

** "Aren't you going to invite me in Serena"**

**I hope procrastination is a good thing because I tend to do that alot these days when I have things due for my classes I write chapters for my story. Someday itll bite me in the ass for procrastinating but I guess itll be worth it. Oh my god I have to read ceasar for tmr and I havent even started it today and I have to write a book report. As you can see I'm not a good time manager someday maybe. UGHHH AND DAMN THOSE BLOCKBUSTER PPL never called me back ughhh. Oh well u loose some and u gain some. Well i hope u like this chapter and also the cliffy i had to stop it there cuz i knew if i did go on i would never read my book and start on my project. Like I always said and you guys are very familiar to it WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!! ahhahahah well im gonna goo read my book or else i would be doomed lol :p...love twinkle eyes **


	37. Damn those questions

**Chapter 37 - Damn those questions**

**(Serena P.O.V.)**

**I was staring at him at his smug face like a gaping fish. Once again I had the trapped feeling in my stomach that I was experiencing at the grocery store. Then something more astonishing happened before my eyes.**

"**DARIEN!!" both of my children ahem our children yelled as they ran towards him. Darien crouched down at their height. I sucked in my breath needing a glass of water to relieve my parched throat.**

"**Hey guys, so am I on time?" he said smiling lovingly at them.**

"**Yeah, now you can have dessert and Mommy made our favorite chocolate cake," Usagi replying excitedly.**

"**Yea Mom's a great cook," Mamoru saying with pride.**

"**Hey you guys, dinner is getting cold let's go eat," I said finally finding my voice. Usagi and Mamoru ran to the table again eager to start their dinner.**

"**I didn't know you could cook Serena…interesting very interesting," he said coming a little too close.**

"**People change Darien," I said trying to be nonchalant as possible.**

"**They certainly do," he said very darkly making me look into his mysterious eyes.**

"**Mom, Darien c'mon dinner's getting cold," Usagi said her mouth stuffed with food.**

"**Swallow honey," I said walking over to the dining room, not caring the less if Darien followed or not. But being Darien he followed behind, my back almost touching his chest.**

**We were all seated, fetching for ourselves. I felt someone's gaze on me and it was none other than Darien. I was more fidgety than any other night.**

"**So isn't your husband going to join us Serena?" he asked leaving me stop in mid-tracks. I sharply looked up into his eyes but they held no emotion in them.**

"**Um you see…" I stuttered like a fool his gaze watching my every move. Soon I heard giggles.**

"**Mama's not married Darien," Usagi said giggling again.**

"**Usagi, what did I tell you about chewing with your mouth open," I said replying in a sickly sweet voice. Remind me to ground her till she's 70.**

"**Oh I see," Darien said but I could see the questions that were swarming in his eyes. I couldn't bear to look into those haunting eyes.**

"**So what have you been doing these past couple of years?" he asked getting to the real point.**

"**Oh nothing, just popping kids and raising them all alone, when the father has no clue about it. I left everybody behind because of him and as a matter of fact thinking about him countless times during the day," I wanted to cry out bitterly but all it was came out was like:**

"**You know the usual," I said as the casserole felt like sawdust in my mouth.**

"**You guys knew each other?" Mamoru asked innocently.**

"**Yeah, we met when we were looking for roommates and found each other and then became best of friends isn't that right Serena?" he said challenging me to say more but nothing came out of my mouth. I just gave a nod that was a little too forced.**

"**Cool," he said going back to his dinner.**

**Soon dinner was finished, relaxing me a bit. The children had really liked Darien, something tingled inside of me.**

"**You guys go play for a few minutes and I'll clean up okay," I said trying them to get Darien out with them.**

"**I'll help you," he said it more like a command.**

"**Sure Mama," they both said and ran to play to god knows where.**

**After their departure the tension was so thick in the air that it was ready to be cut with a butter knife.**

"**So how's Beryl? You must have your own children by now," I said trying to make reasonable conversation. I was trying really hard not to break down in front of this man.**

"**We never got married," he said quietly as soon as I heard those words, not knowingly I dropped the plate that was in my hand. It broke into million of pieces but I didn't hear the sound all I could hear was his words that clung to me like a leech.**

**WE NEVER GOT MARRIED!! LOOK AT THE FREAKEN IRONY…I left my family and friends and now that I found out that jerk was never married. Damn that man for making me stay almost isolated! But deep down I knew I was relieved and soon was caught with butterflies in my stomach.**

"**Whoops, sorry clumsy me always dropping things, I'm surprised that I haven't burnt down the house down," I said laughing nervously as I bent down to pick the visible pieces of the plate.**

"**You didn't scare her off did you?" I asked teasingly, fully glad that wench was out of the window. I dropped the pieces in the garbage.**

"**Why did you do this Serena?" he asked suddenly.**

"**I needed out," I said not facing him but was soon was whipped around to face him.**

"**We thought you were dead Serena," he said hurt evident in his eyes making me gasp.**

"**Maybe it was for the better," I said finally meeting his gaze.**

"**Everybody were shattered by hearing the news, you sucked everybody's soul out of them Serena," he said making me squirm in his firm hold.**

"**I had no other choice Darien," I said feeling helpless as tears formed into my eyes.**

"**Was it that bad that you had to leave everybody you loved and who loved you back?" he asked.**

"**Yes," I simply replied.**

"**What was it?" he asked.**

"**I fell in love with you Darien," I said as tears slipped down my puffed cheeks.**

**_Hey you guys I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it lol :p I wrote the other 2 chapters I was actually going to make it all one chapter but it turned out to be 10 pages along so I decided to break it down into 3 chapter soo I'll post the next chapter after I get lot of reviews on this one lol I know im mean but still….and also I got an idea about writing another story so I wanted to finish this quickly as possible and possibly a preview for that one later and see if you the viewers would actually like me to continue on with the other story that is still namless. Well cu guys later love ya all and the reviews………………..twinkle eyes. 3_**


	38. In your arms, I find bliss

**(Serena P.O.V.)**

"**Serena…" he said but I interrupted him.**

"**I knew that you didn't feel the same way… it was really hard for me to be in that position and when we made love I truly thought that you loved me. You made me feel like you actually cared for me. I wasn't expecting you to confess you undying love for me but just giving me a hint that you cared would have been enough. Its okay that you don't feel the same way because I created my own world that actually promises some peace and love for my children," I said wiping my tears and putting on a fake smile.**

"**If you loved me Serena then how come you have kids," he asked with his stern gaze. I don't know why this man is always so dense.**

"**They're ours Darien," I said, letting all of the secrets flow out of my soul.**

**"Why did you keep this big thing from me," he said as his bewildered eyes turned into pure anguish as he slammed his fist against the wall.**

**"I thought that if you knew you would marry me just to do the right thing and I didn't want you to marry me just because of me being pregnant I wanted you to be in love with me," I sighed. He was standing too close for my liking.**

**He caressed my cheek ever so slightly. He grazed his lips against my cheek, finally landing on mine. He still had the same hold on me as he did back in the day making me go weak in the knees. Just a simple touch ignited a blaze of passion. I clung to him as he continued to kiss me passionately. His tongue entered my mouth creating a wild dance making me moan slightly. Hearing something hit the floor making me realize where I was and let go immediately.**

**I saw my two little children with open mouth looking at us with shocked faces.**

**"Mama!" they both chorused making me blush like a bright tomato.**

**"I…umm…" I said trying to form words but it was hopeless.**

**"Mama and Darien sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," they both chorused as I blushed from head to toe.**

**"I think we already got the babies," he whispered in my ear tickling my neck slightly.**

**"Time for bed you guys! You had too much of excitement today as it is," I said trying to muster some ground level and trying not to look like a tomato.**

**"Aw, no fair!!" they both said pounding their little legs onto the floor protesting.**

**"Hey, how about we all have a sleepover in the backyard," Darien said amusingly, shocked that he even considering that idea.**

**"A SLEEPOVER YEA!!" they both chorused. I guess 3 against one wouldn't help that much. They ran to get their sleeping bags from their room.**

**"I think you are spoiling my children," I said sternly, thanking the heavens that now Darien would have time to bond with his kids.**

**"You mean our children," he said grinning like an idiot.**

**"Yes, whatever," I said it like it wasn't bothering me the least, but inside I was jumping with joy. I went to grab something from my room when I was stopped abruptly as his hands were on my hips pushed me back against his chest. I didn't know what to do or what to say but he leaned down to whisper in my ear and making me gasps. His voice was filled with sensuality and sincerity and possibly maybe heartache.**

**"Without you all these years has driven me into the brink of insanity knowing that you would be never in my arms again. I blamed myself for your death, for not stopping you to stay back. I realized after you were completely gone that I loved you with all my heart. I want to make this up to you. I want to take away all your pain that I've given you these years. I want our children growing up with both our love. I want you to see your family again. I want so many things Serena: for you for myself and for our kids to be the happy family. I want you to be my wife Serena. Will you marry me?" he asked me the question that I was dying to hear from his lips. **

**Tears slipped down my cheeks, my eyes that held no emotion were finally becoming alive with his touch. I turned around to face him. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just kissed him. I just bloody kissed him with all my heart till I had no amount of oxygen left in my body.**

"**Yes," I smiled up at him as he captured my lips again with his own.**

"**Yuck! Like are we just going to stand here watch you guys be mushy all night or can we actually start the sleepover," I felt jolted again and broke apart from Darien to see Mamoru's face filled with disgust. This time being less embarrassed then the first time.**

"**Come here you two," I said gently as they finally made it where we were standing.**

"**Yes Mommy," Usagi said innocently.**

"**Um…how should I put this…Darien here is umm…," I was stuttering uncomfortable, they both looked at me with confused looks on their faces.**

"**What your Mommy is trying to say is that I'm your Daddy," he said putting his hand on my shoulders, I relaxed a tad bit.**

"**Daddy," their voices were a little above whisper.**

"**Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been with you guys from day one but from this day forth I'm going to be with forever," he said smiling down and going on his knees and enveloping them into a huge hug. Both of them were giggling as Darien was tickling them and soon those giggles were turned into laughter.**

"**Stop—Daddy—please," they said in between their laughter. How I wished, practically everyday, to hear that name from my little darlings. It was like music to the ears.**

"**How about we get this sleepover started," I said smiling at them.**

"**Yeah," they both said jumping up and down.**

**So we all went in the backyard and putted up a tent and lied down to watch the stars twinkle in the night.**

"**Mama," Usagi said very tiredly.**

"**Yes Usa," I said brushing away few strands from her face.**

"**Will the prince ever rescue the princess," she said.**

"**Yes my darling, he saves her and has 2 beautiful children that they love more than anything," I whispered as I see that she was already fast asleep along with Mamoru.**

**I lean against Darien, feeling happy then I ever felt before. Darien encircles his arms around my waist and has his head on my shoulder.**

"**Thank you," he whispers slightly tickling my neck with his breath.**

"**What for" I asked keeping my volume down not wanting to wake up the kids.**

"**For being there when I needed you even when I was a total ass and giving me these precious miracles," he said sincerely.**

"**What are friends for?" I said smiling at him.**

"**I'll never let you leave like I did back…" he was saying something but I cut him off.**

"**That's okay Darien, let's just enjoy the moment," I said smiling up at him as he bent down to kiss me possessively and I whole heartedly agreed.**

**"You're going to get your ass beat when you get home," Darien said chuckling.**

**"I know maybe we should just live here and nobody would know," I said groaning at the reactions of my friends and family.**

**"They have a right to know Sere and plus you can't miss the reaction on their faces when they see Usa and Mamo," Darien said reassuring me with his hands.**

**"Yea, just seeing me would knock their socks off and then hearing about them I think they would seriously have heart attacks," I said giggling at the scene.**

**"We'll get this through this together," he said kissing my cheek.**

**"So tell me what's everybody doing now?" I asked eagerly wanting to know about my loved ones.**

**"Well your brother and his family is living with your grandparents to give them support and finally settling in England for good. Andrew and Rita have a son just a bit older than ours; his name is Sean. Your grandparents are doing well because Andrew helped by closing the void when you left. Seiya married Rei and are planning on having kids in the future. Taiki and Mina also got married just recently. The sparks are flying between Yaten and Ami. Your other friend Lita she was the first to get married to Chris, remember who picked us up at the airport the first time you came to England. Well all of your friends settled in England as well so you don't have to go to New York. For my folks they're just trying to keep themselves busy with Maya. And for grandpa he just paints till he's forced to go to bed," he said trying to make me remember but of course I remember everything about that trip.**

**"Yea, I remember, how things changed," I said disbelieving that all my friends were settled in England now.**

**"Aren't you going to ask about me?" he said pouting making me smile.**

**"So what have YOU been doing these years?" I asked as I lightly touched his cheek. He held the hand that I stroked his cheek with.**

**"Been miserable, everyday knowing that you won't be there, or see you smile or make you angry over silly things," he said as he enclosed me for another precious kiss. As we broke apart and remembered that I haven't asked the most important question that was running through my head.**

**"So what happened to Beryl?" I asked smiling.**

**"Oh don't remind me, it was utterly chaos, she smashed everything in the room where I told her this wasn't going to work. She went absolutely ballistic and started saying things like that I never loved her. That's when I saw her true colors and let me tell you they were not pretty. I have been stupid to even considering the thought of marrying this woman for all eternity. That's when I realized nobody would compare nothing like you Serena, nobody," he said groaning as if remembering the scene that happened so many years ago.**

**"I always tried to tell you that she was one of a hell cat," I said giggling, glad that he was in my arms rather than hers.**

**"If only I had listened," he said smiling as he pulled me closer to his body.**

**The rest of the night was spent reminiscing over the past as we looked into the stars and soon saw the sun peaking from the horizon.**

**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!!#$&()(&$#!**

**The next day I woke up feeling like I had all energy in the world to do anything. I looked around to see if I dreamt last night. But thank heavens; Darien was sleeping right next to me as his arm was draped around my waist. I snuggled to his warm body not wanting to loose the warmth that his body emanated.**

**"Good morning," Darien said sleepily as he kissed my temple.**

**"Good morning," I whispered back. Soon his lips lingered down to my lips and he kissed them slowly and avidly.**

**"I need to go…" I said trying to get up but his strong arms had me pinned down to the ground.**

**"Just a few minutes more," he said whispering in my ear huskily.**

**"No, I have to go pack and see my family," I said getting up finally and getting all excited to meet the ones that I had left behind.**

**"Aw no fair," he said pouting.**

**"Don't worry you'll be all mine after that," he said smiling wickedly at me making me blush at the thought.**

**"Hey, Usa and Mamo get up you guys," I said nudging my little darlings but all I heard were protests.**

**"But Mama, today is really Saturday," said a much disheveled Usagi as she looked at me sleepily.**

**"Yes I know sweetie but were going to go meet your grandparents and uncles and aunts," I said laughing.**

**I got them dressed and packed what was necessary for the trip. I knew we would be back to pack the rest of the stuff later not worrying the least. I even met Mrs. Tribuani after I left, she was crying tearfully. She was wishing me all the best and said to visit often.**

**"Oh gosh, Darien I can't wait till I could finally meet all of them I want this to be a surprise," I said as we settled in the seats of the plane.**

**"Don't worry it's going to be the best surprise they had ever received," he said reassuring me with a kiss.**

**The looks on their faces are going to be priceless when they see I'm actually here. I just couldn't wait to finally greet my family and friends.**

**(Darien P.O.V.)**

**I couldn't believe my own eyes that Serena was in front of just sleeping there so blissfully. What was even better that OUR kids were in between of me and Serena. I never knew that everything would turn out this good. I have to thank Seiya later for ever thinking about this trip. Thinking about him, I decided to give him a call. I dialed his number and after a couple of rings someone picked up.**

**"Hello," I head Seiya on the other line.**

**"Hey Seiya, what's up," I said cheerfully.**

**"Hey Darien, you sound awfully chirpy, I think the vacation has done you some good," he said and could hear the smile that was displaying on his lips.**

**"Yea you can say that but I'm coming home today," I said.**

**"Hey it's not even 2 weeks yet," he said sensing his frown making me smile like an idiot.**

**"I know, I know but I have a surprise for all of you guys that you guys don't want to miss," I said and not giving anymore information than was needed.**

**"This better be good Darien for you to leave your vacation just to show us something," he said bewildered.**

**"You won't be disappointed, I want you to round up everybody and I mean EVERBODY," I said**

**"What is it Darien?" Seiya asked suspiciously.**

**"You'll see," I said and clicked the off button before I was interrogated any farther.**

**I closed my eyes to relax before we landed in England. I haven't felt this relaxed since forever in these past couple of years. Knowing that Serena and my kids were beside me gave me a sense of tranquility that I had never felt before. Soon slumber took over my body.**

**(Serena P.O.V)**

**Finally, the plane had landed at the airport. Leaving my nerves a bit frazzled. The excitement in my body was electrifying. We were escorted to a car and were being driven to Darien's house. Each minute passed painfully slow. Suddenly the car had come to halt.**

**"Mama, is this it?" Usagi asked whispering, afraid in a new place.**

**"Yes, sweetheart," I said smiling at both of them and could detect fear and uncertainty.**

**"Don't worry, I'm here you guys," I said holding there hands, easing there uneasiness.**

**"C'mon you guys, they are waiting to meet you guys," Darien said holding both of their hands and getting out of the car.**

**The surroundings just brought memories that brought good and bad memories all in one glance. We entered the house now my stomach was going to explode from explosion of winged butterflies. Coming near a door that led to the common room basically the family room, voices could be heard that I knew too well. Before opening the door, Darien turned to Usagi and Mamoru.**

**"You guys wait here, we want them to give a surprise come in when I call you guys," he smiled at them and they both nodded eagerly, surprises were one of their best things. They stood against the wall so that they wouldn't be seen when he opened the door.**

**"Good, now that's settled, you just follow close behind me," Darien said as I hid behind him. He opened the door swiftly and was greeted by everybody.**

**"Everybody stays where you are, I have a surprise for you all," Darien said acting like he was going to give them their Christmas present very early this year.**

**"Darien, you have been acting weird since I've talked to you on the phone, this better be good for you to miss the rest of the vacation," Seiya said sounding really annoyed. I slightly giggled.**

**"Darien is there someone behind you," I heard Irene say.**

**"Well get ready anybody standing up should better sit down," he said motioning Rei to sit down.**

**"Out with it Darien, your driving us insane," Mina said impatience in her voice.**

**"I found it in Italy which you'll all like, here it is," he said and he moved away so I was in full view of the audience.**

**All I heard were gasps and then I was deafened by screams.**

**"Hi everyone," I said meekly.**

**"SERENA!! YOUR ALIVE," Andrew yelled and ran up to me and hugged me like I was going to vanish before his eyes. I could sense tears in his eyes but they were happy tears.**

**"In the flesh," I said trying to joke about it but was soon overcome with tears.**

**"You idiot, you never even told us that you were alive or not and here WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD," Rei said smacking me right on the head that will totally leave a mark and enveloping me in a tight hug.**

**"I'm so glad that you're alive, Serena I love you always," she said with relief in her voice.**

**Soon I was getting smacked, hugged and kissed by everybody. If only they didn't hit so hard I would be totally fine.**

**"Hey you guys stop hitting me, I might be killed by your violent attacks if you don't stop," I said after another smack.**

**"Hush Serena we're just glad that you're here," grandmamma said.**

**"I know grandmamma," I whispered as I kissed her cheek.**

**"Oh I forgot to tell you," I said sheepishly.**

**"What?" everybody asked in unison.**

**"I would like you guys to meet some wonderful guests that are waiting outside patiently," I said grinning like a idiot as I glanced at Darien who had the same reaction as mine.**

**"You know it's rude to keep people unattended Serena," Rei said sternly.**

**"Why didn't you say so, call them in," Mina said curiously.**

**"Usagi and Mamoru come on in," I said and not even a second later they came in a bit hesitantly and with shy looks on their faces.**

**"Hi," they both said shyly.**

**Another round of screams was heard throughout the room, making the kids to giggle a little. Their eyes twinkled with mischief. It very much pleased them knowing that their surprise worked so well.**

**"I like you to meet my children, Usagi and Mamoru," I said putting soft holds on their shoulders.**

**"Ahem OUR children," Darien said as I felt his arms encircle around me.**

**"Oh my! This is getting weirder by the minute," Ami said shaking her head.**

**"I agree," Yaten said chiming in.**

**"THIS IS UNBELIVABLE!!" Andrew said.**

**"Oh my I have another set of grandchildren," Irene said happily.**

**"Yes we do," Ken said hugging her.**

**Soon everybody was hugging and kissing Usa and Mamo making them cry for mercy. When everything settled soon questions were popping.**

**"How did this happen,"**

**"Did you knew she was alive all this time,"**

**"Everybody, hold it with the questions, we have an eternity to answer those lets just enjoy the moment," I said and they all agreed. Soon the time was spent talking and catching up on old times and looking at the future as the children went out to play.**

**"I'm going to go check on the kids," I told Darien.**

**"I'll come with you," he said following behind.**

**Soon I heard laughter in the gardens bringing smiles onto our faces. I saw our kids playing out in the garden looking so happy and content.**

**"Hey guys!" I said as they heard my voice they ran up to me giving me a hug.**

**"How did you guys like your aunt and uncles and your grandparents," I asked smiling at them.**

**"They like to scream a lot," Usagi said giggling.**

**"Yeah, especially Aunt Mina she was yelling in my ear the whole time," Mamoru said laughing along Usagi.**

**"They're all excited to meet you two, that's all," I said kissing their cheeks.**

**"Yeah, they haven't seen you guys so they were bound to act that way," Darien said coming down at their height.**

**"I like them," Usagi said smiling.**

**"Me too," Mamoru said agreeing.**

**"I'm glad you like them," I said smiling inwardly.**

**"Me too," Darien said nodding his head.**

**"Hey how about we play tag?" I said.**

**"YAY!" they both said.**

**"Not it," Usa, Mamoru and I said before Darien could even say anything.**

**"Hey no fair," he said pouting.**

**"Everything's fair in love and war," we all said and ran in different directions.**

**"I'm going to get you," he said as he started chasing us giving all the same attention. Before I knew it I was caught off guard as he caught me from behind, making me trip. Soon I was on the ground him on top of me.**

**"Got you," he said huskily.**

**"No fair," I said breathlessly.**

**"Everything is fair in love and war," he said before capturing his lips with mine. Now this is the kind of game that I liked the most. Our lip lock session getting steamier as the moments flew by.**

**"MOM, DAD!!" I head cries and soon shoved Darien off of me.**

**"No kissing on the playground," Mamoru said irritably.**

**"Sorry kiddo," Darien said grinning and me as usual the tomato in the bunch.**

**After that till dark we played hide and seek. Now that I look at it, I had led an adventurous life. Found my grandparents, lived in exile, fell in love with a man and have the most precious miracles as my children. I could have not asked more than that.**

**"Thanks Darien," I whispered to Darien as we put OUR children to bed.**

**"For what," he asked as he quietly closed the door behind him leading me to the balcony.**

**"For everything, giving me happiness that was lacking in my life before I met you," I said looking up to him and saw dark hidden passion in his mysterious eyes.**

**"You and the kids are my life Serena and I love you with all my heart," he said.**

**"I love you too," not a moment had those words escaped my lips before his lips came crashing down on mine, making me smile inwardly. He led me to our room creating the same passion as we did those many years ago, leaving the stars to twinkle lovingly throughout the night.**

**The end**

**_I hope you liked the ending sorry it wasnt THAT exciting lol I tried oh how I tried but to no avail I got this...Also it was a long chapter but i didn't see any point in doing that sooo i just kept it LoOOong like you guys love it lol :p...REVIEW to tell me ur final comments because this is the last chapter of the fic...thanks to the guys that have reviewed me I really appreciate it and loved u for giving me awesome comments...and i'm posting my new story up as well like i said in my last chapter and i hope you guys would go check that out...its called Voiceless, i was trying to come up with a name and atlast that is what I came up with lol :p and write review to that on how u like it lol cya guys later love u all...twinkle eyes 3_**


End file.
